Старшие сестры
by Kit2000
Summary: Нелегко, когда твой младший брат влюбляется в девушку. О том, как Эйдзи и Фудзи познали настоящую любовь. Сможет ли Этизен разглядеть в однокласснице свое счастье? Пэйринг Эйдзи/Сакуно, Сюске/Сакуно, Рёма/Сакуно
1. Chapter 1

_**Старшие сестры**_

1

Эйдзи Кикумару был ее младшим братом. Когда дети были еще маленькими, мама старалась научить их взаимоуважению и любви. Дети выросли и благодаря тем урокам, между ними не возникало ссор и противоречий. Старшие уважали младших, младшие уважали старших. В это трудно поверить, но и секретов между собой они не держали. Где еще можно найти такую примерную семью?

И все бы было хорошо, пока она не заметила, как ее любимый, всегда энергичный и веселый братик, начал превращаться в задумчивого юношу, на лице которого все реже играла та детская улыбка, за которую его все обожали.

Он пришел домой раньше обычного. По средам после тренировок Эйдзи часто заходил с остальными ребятами в суси-ресторан Таки-сана, но сегодня, по-видимому, он решил пропустить эту сложившуюся традицию.

Она заметила задумчивый взгляд его грустных глаз. Это было так непривычно видеть Кикумару Эйдзи в таком состоянии. Глаза его были опущены, брови немного нахмурены, отчего между ними образовались две вертикальные морщинки.

Он снял обувь у входной двери и направился к лестнице на второй этаж, чтобы войти в свои владения, однако женский голос прервал его действия.

--Эйдзи-кун, с возвращением,--повернув лицо к собеседнице, он встретил детскую улыбку сестры.

--Я дома. Сестра, мне нужно принять душ.

Она проникновенно взглянула на его лицо. Он хотел казаться обычным, но глаза выдавали его с потрохами. По ним безошибочно было видно, что он что-то скрывает.

--Спускайся через полчаса. Я приготовила твое любимое блюдо.

Услышав это, глаза паренька заблестели, и уже с верхней ступени второго этажа он крикнул, что будет через 20 минут.

Эйдзи…он все еще такой ребенок, но, не смотря на его наивное восприятие окружающей среды, он все же столкнулся лицом к лицу с проблемой, которая не давала ему покоя.

--Эйдзи-кун, что случилось?

Он доедал последний кусочек тушеной говядины в соусе, когда сестра начала этот разговор.

--Сестра, ничего не случилось…пока.

Снова его задумчивый взгляд.

--Тогда, может, расскажешь, что намеривает случиться?

Он вздохнул.

--Я давно хотел спросить у тебя совета.

--Я слушаю.

Из его груди еще раз вырвался сдержанный выдох. Мальчик отодвинул тарелку и поставил перед собой чашечку чая, обхватив ее руками.

--Есть один близкий мне человек, который каждый возможный раз доводит до слез другого близкого мне человека.

--И почему это происходит?

--Она влюблена в него, а он этого не хочет признать. Он постоянно обижает ее словами и поведением, а я уже не могу сдерживать себя, когда вижу, как она плачет.

--Значит, дело в девушке…я так и думала…

--Ня?

--Нет-нет, ничего. Мысли вслух.

Эйдзи крутил чашку на столе.

--Тебя только это беспокоит? Или есть еще что-то?

Она знала, что брат ничего не скроет, так уж у них сложилось в семье, поэтому, решив узнать как можно больше информации, она продолжала этот разговор.

--Есть кое-что, чего я не понимаю.

--И что это?

--Каждый раз, когда я вижу, как он говорит ей колкости или обидные замечания, мне хочется остановить его. А когда она плачет, я хочу обнять ее и утешить, показать ей мир в том виде, в каком вижу его я. У нее такая красивая детская улыбка, прям как у тебя, сестра. Только она все реже играет на ее лице.

--Так что из этого ты не можешь понять, милый?

Ей понравилась часть, где упоминалась ее улыбка. Но она хотела убедиться, что ее брат был в состоянии сам понять, что с ним происходит, так как ее женское сердце уже давным-давно все поняло.

--Почему я это чувствую? Ведь раньше мне было все равно. Ну, не все равно, но это меня так не беспокоило.

И вновь этот сокрушенный вздох.

--Как долго ты их знаешь?

--3 года. Они учатся в одном классе и младше меня на 3 года.

--Значит, им сейчас по 15 лет. Возраст становления личности. Эйдзи-кун, скажи, а что с тобой происходит, когда ты не видишь ее?

--Начинаю думать о ней. Где она? Что делает? Не обидел ли ее кто? Мне не по себе, когда я не вижу ее. Ведь, если она в поле зрения, я всегда могу прийти на помощь, если потребуется.

--Я задам тебе еще 2 вопроса. Первый, как она относится к тебе?

--Как к семпаю, с уважением и почтительностью. На самом деле мы не так уж близко знакомы. Она и ее подруга всегда болеют за нас на соревнованиях.

--И последний вопрос. Ты хочешь, чтобы она была счастлива?

--Конечно! Я бы все отдал, чтобы она больше не грустила.

На ее лице заиграла улыбка.

--Тогда вперед! Все в твоих руках!

--Но как? Не могу же я просто взять ее за руку и увести от его насмешек!

--Любовь не знает границ. Если потребуется, сможешь.

--Любовь? Причем тут любовь, ня?

Его лицо приняло столь удивленный вид, что улыбка сестры заиграла ярче солнца. Хорошо, что он вернулся в свое преднее состояние.

--Эйдзи-кун, если ты до сих пор не понял, значит, ты действительно ребенок, тело которого выросло раньше времени.

--Мне уже 18, ня! Я не ребенок, ня!

Ну, кто может устоять перед этим «ня»? Она быстро встала из-за стола и начала с жаром теребить его рыжие волосы.

--Сестра! Ты мне прическу испортишь!

---o---

На следующий день в школе он увидел ее. Она сидела под деревом и читала книгу. Не успел он подумать, как уже стоял рядом с ней.

--Охайо, Кикумару-семпай!—поздоровалась с ним она, когда заметила, что кто-то бросил тень на буквы.

--Хой-хой, отиби! Что читаешь?

Не дожидаясь ее ответа, он сел рядом и посмотрел на книгу.

--Самоучитель по теннису? Зачем тебе?

Она опустила голову, скрывая под челкой результат смущения.

--Мне нужно больше теории и практики, поэтому я решила почитать, что пишут умные люди.

--Разве отиби тебе не помогает? Я слышал, он давал тебе уроки.

Она вздохнула и закрыла книгу.

--Рёма-кун больше не дает мне уроки. Сказал, что у него нет на это времени. Да, впрочем, они мне ничего не давали, ведь он только наблюдал и делал замечания.

--Отиби такой эгоист! Тебе все еще нужна помощь, ня?

--Все хорошо, семпай. Я как-нибудь сама.

--Если хочешь, я могу тебе помочь! Мне не трудно, ня!

Он улыбнулась теплой улыбкой.

--Дело не в семпае, дело во мне. Я плохо поддаюсь обучению в спорте. Так что не хочу, чтобы Вы потом жалели, что связались со мной.

--Сакуно-тян, то, что отиби говорил, неправда. У тебя есть все задатки для игры в теннис. Я видел несколько раз, как ты играешь. Все, что тебе нужно, это немного практики. Я могу помочь.

--Кикумару-семпай такой добрый и смешной.

Она засмеялась.

--Я согласна. Только, если из этого ничего не выйдет, мы больше не будем стараться это исправить.

--Идет! Тогда, в субботу после школы жду тебя в парке на корте.

--В парке?? Но там же много народу!!!

Он встал и отряхнул штаны.

--Ну и что? Пусть видят, как зарождается новая звезда, ня! А это,--он взял книгу из ее рук,--тебе больше не понадобится,--и положил в рюкзак.—У меня сейчас урок, так что, пока!

Обескураженная, она смотрела ему вслед до тех пор, пока не услышала звонок и не рванула с места, чтобы не опоздать на урок английского языка.

---o---

--Отиби, почему ты здесь?

Он был удивлен увидеть ее на задней площадке школы, где кроме складов и печей для мусора, ничего не было.

--Семпай! Я…я…а Вы что здесь делаете?

--Я сегодня дежурный. Пришел сжечь мусор.

В доказательство он показал пакеты.

--Понятно, ну, я тогда пойду.

--Подожди!—быстро закинув мусор в печь, он подбежал к ней.—Ты ж мне не ответила, почему была здесь одна.

--Просто так.

--Ня?

--Я ушла сюда подумать.

--О чем? О мусоре, ня? Ведь есть места почище, чтобы…

В то время, как он продолжал говорить, из ее глаз покатились две капельки, которые она хотела вытереть, но не успела. В следующий момент он уже крепко держал ее, прижимая к себе.

--Кикумару-семпай!

Конечно, она не ожидала от него таких действий. Никто из мальчиков еще не обнимал ее, поэтому она сильно напряглась и покраснела от непредвиденного контакта.

Рядом с ухом послышался шепот.

--Это снова он? Снова отиби? Только скажи правду.

А ведь она хотела сказать, что находится здесь не из-за Этизена, но все, что прошептали ее губы, было:

--Хай.

--Что на этот раз?

--Мой плохой акцент в английском.

Его руки рефлекторно прижали ее крепче.

--Не слушай его!

--Но…

--Пусть говорит, что хочет. Не слушай и не верь его словам. Всему можно научиться и превзойти все ожидания. Не думай, что, если он так сказал, значит, так оно и есть.

Она молчала. От пережитого за последнюю пару часов, она была морально истощена. Выслушивать комментарии от Рёмы-куна было подвигом, но заканчивалось обычно все тем, что она уходила в отдаленное место и придавала себя горьким воспоминаниям, а нередко и слезам.

--Простите, что побеспокоил.

На эти слова оба подростка отскочили друг от друга на метр и посмотрели на нового персонажа сцены. Перед ними стоял Фудзи с пакетами мусора и метлой. Улыбка на его лице не изменилась, только голубые глаза почему-то остро смотрели на героев спектакля.

--Фудзи-семпай, здравствуйте! Простите, что задержала Кикумару-семпая. Это не его вина, что Вам пришлось убирать класс одному…

--Сакуно-тян, то, что сказал Эйдзи, правда.

--Что?

Наконец закончив свой монолог с объяснениями, до ее слуха донеслись слова русоволосого парня.

--Ты насчет чего, Сюске?

Эйдзи честно хотел узнать, в каком месте он был прав.

--Саа…Насчет того, что не стоит слушать мнение других и подстраиваться под них. Всему можно научиться, даже английскому.

--Но…

Она начала теребить пальцы, не в силах вынести острый взгляд голубых глаз.

--Ты хочешь поставить нашего Рёму-куна на место? Сделать так, чтобы он раз и навсегда забыл, как унижать людей?

Эйдзи заметил, что Фудзи изменился в лице. На его губах играла не та добрая улыбка, а нечто похожее на ухмылку сумасшедшего профессора, которому, наконец, дали то, чего он хотел долгое время.

--Постой, Сюске, что ты задумал? И перестань так ухмыляться. Ты напугаешь отиби, ня.

Фудзи посмотрел на Сакуно и уже с нежной улыбкой на лице сказал:

--Рюзаки-тян, я могу помочь тебе с английским. Поверь, он не труден, если найти особый подход. Этизен-кун больше не станет смеяться над тобой. Он еще удивится твоему британскому произношению.

--Но, семпай…

--Для меня это не составит труда. Поверь, мне будет даже приятно обучать тебя.

Снова этот острый взгляд.

Почему-то Эйдзи не сильно разделял оптимизм ситуации, но идея ему нравилась.

--Тогда Сюске-тян будет учить тебя английскому, а я игре в теннис, ня!!!

--Ребята, я не знаю, как вас благодарить.

--Для нас самой высшей наградой будет 100%-ный результат,--Фудзи подошел к печи и бросил в нее пакеты,--будем встречаться 3 раза в неделю в библиотеке после уроков.

--Хай! Аригато!

--Эйдзи, не задерживайся, нужно еще вытереть пыль и подмести класс.

--Иду-иду!!

Эйдзи повернулся к Сакуно и подмигнул ей.

--Все будет хорошо, Сакуно-тян! Мы с Фудзико-тян позаботимся о тебе.

Сказав это, он побежал за одноклассником.

---o---


	2. Chapter 2

2

--Эйдзи-кун, как там дела с той девочкой? За последний месяц ты стал более задумчив. Снова что-то случилось?

--Сестра, с ней все в порядке. Она делает огромные усилия, чтобы научиться теннису. В ней неисчерпаемый потенциал, о котором она и не подозревает. В знак благодарности она готовит нам бенто. У нее так здорово получается готовить, ня!

--Я рада это слышать. Только скажи, в чем причина твоей грусти? Это чувство было настолько тебе чуждо.

Эйдзи сел на ступеньку лестницы, ведущей на второй этаж, и с задумчивым видом произнес, не отрывая взгляда от одной точки:

--Прилично ли думать о человеке, которого считаешь лучшим другом, плохо?

Значит, эта история начла принимать крутые обороты. Неужели все усложняется, не имев возможности начаться?

Эйдзи дорожил друзьями, как и семьей, и видеть его в таком подавленном настроении было невыносимо для сердца сестры.

--Что-то произошло? Ведь иногда и лучшие друзья могут предать. Никто от этого не застрахован.

--Я видел, как он расчесывал ей волосы, потом взял их концы и поцеловал. Она не знала, что он сделал это. В тот момент я просто зашел сказать, что могу позаниматься с ней в четверг. И увидел это…Потом я ушел. Мне стало больно внутри.

--Ты говорил с ней об этом?

--Нет.

--Хорошо. Не нужно. А с другом нужно будет поговорить.

--Хай.

--Не переживай, Эйдзи-кун. Ты должен быть мужчиной и встречать трудности лицом к лицу. Придет время, ты должен будешь рассказать о своих чувствах к ней.

--Я знаю.

---o---

--Кикумару-семпай, я сегодня дежурю, поэтому немного задержусь.

--Нет проблем, отиби! Буду ждать тебя.

--Аригато. До встречи.

Прошло около 40-ка минут до того, как перед ним показалось ее заплаканное лицо.

--Отиби! Что случилось?

Во мгновение ока он стоял рядом с ней, вытирая своим носовым платком слезы с ее лица. Она молчала. Единственные звуки, которые она издавала, были всхлипы. Он подвел ее к умывальнику и заставил умыться и попить воды. После того, как все это было исполнено, она немного успокоилась.

--Аригато, семпай. Простите, что снова доставила Вам хлопот.

--о чем речь, отиби? Это мелочи. Лучше расскажи, что стряслось?

Девочка сделала глубокий вдох и медленно выдохнула, отчего нижняя губы немного начал трястись.

--сегодня у нас был урок английского. Меня вызвали читать текст. Учитель похвалил меня и сказал, что я стала лучше владеть языком. После уроков я осталась дежурить с Рёмой-куном. И тогда он заметил, что мой английский стал действительно лучше. Сначала я обрадовалась, но потом он сказал, что мне, наверное, кто-то помог, а он презирает людей, которые не могут добиться успеха собственными силами и прибегают к помощи других. Он сказал, что такие люди—mada mada dane.

Из ее глаз снова потекли слезы.

--Тщ, не плач, Сакуно-тян. Прибегать к помощи других не зазорно. Есть люди, которым легко все дается, и поэтому они должны помогать тем, кто сам не может достичь высот. Успокойся. У нашего малыша всегда была привычка насмехаться над людьми. Он такой и мы, наверное, не сможем этого изменить.

С минут пять они сидели молча. Она теребила его носовой платок между пальцев, а он смотрел перед собой в никуда.

--Отиби?

--Да, семпай?

Он посмотрел на нее и по-детски улыбнулся.

--Раз уж сегодня мы не в состоянии тренироваться, давай сходим куда-нибудь! Я угощу тебя мороженым, что скажешь?

--Что Вы, семпай! Это лишнее. Но я благодарна.

--Сакуно-тян, ты разобьешь мне сердце, если откажешь, Ня-я-я-я…

Она улыбнулась. Да чего же красиво было сейчас ее лицо! Он не мог отвести глаз от ее смеющихся глаз, белых зубов, обрамленных широко улыбающимися губами. Сестра была права: он может поменять ее грусть на радость, он хочет показать ей мир в тех красках, в которых видит его сам, он сможет сделать ее счастливой!

--Сакуно-тян!

Его взгляд был настолько серьезен, что уголки ее губ опустились.

--Сакуно-тян! Ты должна всегда помнить, что твоя улыбка может спасти человека. Поэтому, прошу тебя, что бы ни случилось, дари людям свой смех.

--Ки..кумару-семпай…

Она смотрела на него такими невинными глазами. В следующий миг он встал, широко ей улыбнулся, подмигнув глазом, и взял ее за руку. Этот контакт заставил ее покраснеть, а тело напрячься.

--Я угощу тебя самым вкусным мороженым!

И он побежал, не отпуская ее руки. Их смех наполнил улицу: его--по-детски веселый и ее—нежно-серебристый.

---o---

--В чем дело, Сюске?

Его сестра уже давно заметила, как брат вот уже как час непрерывно смотрит на звезды и о чем-то вздыхает. Ее сердце подсказывало, что причина должна быть серьезной.

--Ах…сестра. Я думаю, что влюбился.

Сюске Фудзи был не из тех людей, которые ходят вокруг да около. Если ему начинало казаться, что что-то случилось, значит, так оно было на самом деле.

--Я рада за тебя. Кто она?

--Внучка нашего тренера. Удивительно, почему раньше я был к ней равнодушен?

Она подошла и присела рядом с ним.

--А она знает о твоих чувствах?

Он усмехнулся.

--Сакуно-тян даже не подозревает о них. Она влюблена в другого.

Лицо сестры приняло обеспокоенный вид.

--Сюске, ты же не собираешься увести ее у того парня?

--Ах, звезды сегодня особенно прекрасны… Дело в том, что уводить не у кого. Он не разделяет ее чувств.

--Надеюсь, ты прав. Просто есть такие люди, которые не могут показать этого.

--Он не такой, и из-за этого страдает она.

--Сюске, я не хочу, чтобы в конце единственным, кому причинили боль, оказался ты. Прошу тебя, разберись в себе, прислушайся к своему сердцу повнимательнее.

--Не волнуйся, сестра. Я буду в порядке.

Они обменялись улыбками. Перед тем, как выйти из его комнаты, она сказала:

--Ты становишься настоящим мужчиной.

---o---

--Ой, девочка! А ты куда идешь? Может, составишь мне компанию?

И почему она решила сегодня идти именно по этой малолюдной дороге??? Не успела еще отойти от остановки, как уже к ней пристает парень из другой школы.

--Эт-то…простите, но я спешу. Не могли бы Вы дать мне пройти?

--Да не стесняйся ты так. Пойдем, я тебя молочным коктейлем угощу.

--Простите, но я не могу…

Она жутко испугалась, когда он взял ее за руку и потянул за собой. Конечно, все попытки освободиться были тщетны: ее хрупкая комплекция проигрывала его высокому росту.

--Руки убери.

В нескольких шагах позади, послышался очень низкий предупреждающий голос.

--Чего?—незнакомец обернулся, грубо сжав пальцы вокруг запястья девочки, от чего та вскрикнула.

Перед ними стоял высокий парень. Глаза его были спрятаны под козырьком кепки, на плече свисала спортивная сумка, а одет он был в форму той же школы, что и она.

--Я сказал, руки убери. От нее…немедленно.

--Рёма-кун…--чуть слышно прошептала она.

--А ты кто такой? Может, это моя девушка, что тебе до этого?—начал огрызаться нахал.

--Да, собственно, было бы ничего, если б,--говоря это, он вплотную подошел к незнакомцу и железной хваткой сжал его руку, которой тот пленил девушку,--она не была,--опасные кошачьи глаза сверкнули нескрываемым огнем ярости,--МОЕЙ девушкой.

Закончив предложение, Этизен ловко выдернул ее из лап обидчика и прижал к себе, обхватив одной рукой за спину.

--Ха! Чем докажешь!?!

--Я не собираюсь никому ничего доказывать, а особенно тебе. Иди своей дорогой и не попадайся больше мне на глаза.

--Ладно, сегодня ты выиграл. Тебе повезло, что у меня хорошее настроение.

После этого диалога третий лишний удалился, что-то говоря себе под нос.

--Эй, Рюзаки, можешь уже меня отпустить,--монотонно обратился он к ней. Она же крепко держала его за лацканы пиджака, зарыв лицо у него на плече. Немного помолчав, при этом, не забывая закатить глаза, ему послышались звуки всхлипываний. Невероятно! Она плакала!

--Что ты ревешь?

В ответ одни всхлипы.

--И почему девчонки такие слабые?..

Он провел рукой по своим густым волосам, убирая челку с глаз. При этих действиях, кепка с головы парня удачно приземлилась на дорожку.

--Рёма-кун, я очень испугалась..я…Рёма-кун, прости меня!!!

И вновь всхлипы.

--За что я должен тебя прощать?

--Я такая слабая. Тебе пришлось меня спасать. Прости.

Он усмехнулся.

--Бака. Ты могла бы на помощь хотя бы позвать. Если бы мен рядом не было?

Все так же без энтузиазма, его слова звучали, словно укор. Но кто бы мог подумать, что даже они поведут за собой целый фонтан слез, которые не мог вместить в себя уже вымокший пиджак.

--Рюзаки, ты мне форму будешь чистить.

Но она осталась равнодушной к его угрозе. Так прошло около 5-ти минут. Рыдания ее немного прекратились, судя по утихшим всхлипам. Он не умел утешать, да и не хотел. Нет, он хотел, но не умел, а это две разные вещи. Благо, она сама успокоилась, а то ему было как-то не по себе от того, что она плакала да еще и на его форму.

Она глубоко вздохнула.

--Ну что? Закончила?

В ответ девочка лишь кивнула. Он достал из кармана платок и поднес к ее голове.

--Возьми, вытри лицо и пойдем.

Она немного повернула голову в бок и увидела перед глазами кусок белого материала. Еще раз всхлипнув носом, девочка приняла предложенный предмет и, не отходя от Этизена ни на шаг, начала вытирать лицо и от души сморкаться.

Рёма? Его терпение было на исходе, что отлично доказывала дергающаяся бровь.

--Аригато, Рёма-кун. Я постираю твой платок и верну его.

--Можешь оставить себе,--уныло сказал он.

--Аригато-ик!

Она быстро прикрыла рот ладонями, но эффекта было мало. Из груди доносилась ритмичная икота.

Рёма? Он, не церемонясь, взял девочку за руку и, молча, повел за собой, не отвечая на ее вопросы. Когда же они достигли пункта назначения, Этизен вставил 100-йенную монетку, из аппарата выпала PONTA с виноградным вкусом. Одно движение руки—пшик—и открытая баночка уже находилась у губ девушки.

--Пей.

--Х-хай…ик!

Двух глотков хватило, чтобы остановить эту ужасную икоту. Сакуно не любила PONTA. Напиток был сильно газированный и кислый на вкус, поэтому она не могла понять принца, почему ему так нравилось его пить.

Пока она об этом думала, Этизен забрал баночку из ее рук и стал медленно потягивать ее содержимое. Сакуно покраснела, ведь только что ее губы касались той же баночки, в том же самом месте. Интересно, он тоже об этом думает?

Но, похоже, ему было все равно, так как, допив любимый «сок», он выбросил сосуд в ближайшую мусорку.

--Я пошел.

Видя, как он удаляется, ей захотелось спросить очень важный на тот момент вопрос.

--Матте кудосай! Рёма-кун, зачем ты сказал тогда, что я твоя девушка?

Он остановился, но не обернулся.

--Mada mada dane.

И ушел, оставив ее думать, что бы мог означать его ответ.

---o---


	3. Chapter 3

3

--Фудзи-сан, ано, Вы не могли бы немного отодвинуть Ваше лицо? Оно слишком близко к моему.

--Мне тебя так лучше видно. Тебе раньше никто не говорил, что ты красавица?

--Н-нет…

Они разговаривали шепотом, так как все-таки находились в библиотеке.

--Тогда, я буду первым, кто скажет это. Сакуно-тян, ты настоящая красавица.

Смущению ее не было предела. Во-первых, он сидел с ней плечо к плечу. Во-вторых, его лицо было всего в нескольких сантиметрах от ее. И, в-третьих, он говорил вещи, которые заставляли ее щеки пылать.

--Скажи, Сакуно-тян, тебе еще нравится Этизен?

Его голос звучал слишком заинтригованно, но она этого не заметила; если речь заходила об ее чувствах к принцу тенниса, она напрочь ничего не замечала.

--Зачем Фудзи-семпай спрашивает меня об этом?

Девочка вжалась в плечи, пытаясь скрыть свое смущение.

--Саа…просто хочу узнать, есть ли у меня шанс.

Упс…смотреть ему в лицо было не самой лучшей идеей. Острый взгляд голубых глаз пронзил насквозь.

--о-о чем Вы, семпай?

--Знаешь, Сакуно-тян, я не понимаю Этизена, как он может не обращать на тебя внимания. Дело в том, что ты мне очень нравишься, и мне было бы очень приятно, если бы Сакуно-тян начала встречаться со мной, как моя девушка.

Она была шокирована. Сам Фудзи Сюске предложил ей стать его девушкой! Об этом мечтала каждая из девчонок во всей школе! Да в какой там школе, во всем городе!

Но…разве это правильно?

--Ф-фудзи-семпай, Вы должно быть, шутите. Я совсем Вам не подхожу. У меня нет никаких особых качеств, чтобы стать Вашей девушкой.

--Напротив, Сакуно-тян. У тебя есть все качества, чтобы стать ею. Ты добрая, усердная, любящая, нежная, милосердная…я могу продолжать так очень долго. Подумай. Я понимаю, что для тебя мое предложение было неожиданностью, поэтому торопить не буду. Просто знай, что ты для меня очень важна. Я буду ждать твоего ответа.

--Х-хай, семпай.

--Ну, давай заниматься дальше. Следующее время—Past Perfect Continues.

---o---

--Этизен.

--Что Вам нужно, семпай?

Они стояли одни в раздевалке, поэтому, предстоящему разговору никто не мог помешать. –Как ты относишься к Рюзаки-тян?

--Рюзаки?—он удивленно приподнял бровь.—А что с ней?

Сняв тенниску и надев школьную рубашку, Этизен начал застегивать на ней пуговицы, не поворачивая лица к собеседнику.

--Разве ты не испытываешь к ней особых чувств?

--С чего бы?

--Значит, если у нее появится ухажер, ты не будешь возражать?

--Мне нет до этого дела. И вообще,--он закрыл свою сумку, накинул на плечо и повернулся к семпаю,--зачем Вы меня об этом спрашиваете?

В ответ Рёма получил загадочный взгляд голубых глаз и улыбку, более походящую на неискреннюю ухмылку.

--потом не сердись, если что-то вдруг тебе не понравится.

Сказав это, Фудзи вышел из раздевалки.

---o---

--Сакуно-тян, ты чего такая задумчивая, ня? Сконцентрируйся на игре.

--Простите, Кикумару-семпай!

--Отиби, так дело не пойдет, ты совсем рассеяна.

--Простите. Наверное, сегодня от меня не будет толку.

--Эх, ладно. Тогда на сегодня все.

Они положили ракетки в сумки, и пошли вдоль парка. Это стало уже традицией: после тренировки он провожал ее домой, чтобы передать в руки Рюзаки-сенсей.

Всю дорогу они шли молча, и это сильно его настораживало. Неужели опять Этизен?

--Отиби, что случилось? Сегодня ты сама не своя.

Перед тем, как ответить, она сделала глубокий вдох.

--Кикумару-семпай, я не знаю, что мне делать. Мне нужен совет, но мне не у кого спросить. Томо-тян и бабушка не поймут.

--О чем речь, отиби? Если я могу чем-то помочь, то я всегда готов.

Он был жизнерадостен, как всегда, и его улыбка предавала ей силы продолжать.

--Мне очень неловко просить у Вас помощи. Вы для меня уже очень много сделали. Не знаю, чем могу Вас отблагодарить.

--Отиби, ты меня обижаешь. Неужели ты думаешь, что я делаю это ради того, чтобы меня благодарили. Лучше расскажи, что у тебя за проблемы, и Эйдзи постарается тебе помочь.

Она улыбнулась. Эта детская улыбка…как же он хотел, чтобы она всегда играла на ее лице.

--Семпай такой добрый и смешной.

Они подошли к набережной и присели на ближайшую лавочку, устремив взгляды на горизонт.

---o---

--Сестра, я запутался!

Придя домой, он сразу же кинулся на кухню, где старшая сестра готовила обед. Она очень удивилась, почувствовав, как кто-то обнял ее сзади и начал плакаться ей в спину. По причитаниям стало ясно, что этим кем-то был ее брат.

--Эйдзи-кун, как ты себя ведешь?

--Мне плохо. У меня в груди оползень.

--Лучше сядь и расскажи, что случилось. Я почти не слышу, что ты там мямлишь.

Последовав ее совету, он опустился на стул и из его груди вырвался долгий сокрушенный вздох.

--Он предложил ей встречаться…

--Кто?

--Фудзико-тян. Он хочет, чтобы она стала его девушкой. Она мне сегодня сама сказала.

--Хм…А она согласна?

--В этом отиби и хотела спросить моего совета. Она не знает, что ему ответить.

--И что ты посоветовал? Ведь она тебе тоже нравится.

--А-а-а, сестра, почему все так сложно? Что я мог сделать, как ты думаешь? Сказал, чтобы она хорошо подумала, и, если она не испытывает к нему симпатии, как к парню, то лучше отказать в предложении. Еще добавил, что встречаться нужно с тем, с кем тебе хочется быть рядом.

--Да, я вижу, как тебе тяжело. Ты все правильно сделал. Доверься ей. Теперь от тебя ничего не зависит. Но, Эйдзи-кун, если она ему откажет, ты должен действовать. А если же нет, то будь сильным и прими это.

--Аригато, онее-сан.


	4. Chapter 4

4

«И как мне ему сказать?»

Идя домой после школы, ее мысли были заняты недавними событиями. Она твердо решила, что завтра во время занятий английским, она скажет ему, что…

--Эй, девочка! Помнишь меня?

Ужас! Снова тот парень из другой школы.

--Ано…Вы что-то хотели? Я спешу…

--Наше свидание в прошлый раз не состоялось. Давай проведем его сегодня.

И вновь он вцепился в ее запястье.

--Отпустите, я позову на помощь!

--Зачем такие крайности? Я хочу угостить тебя мороженым, только и всего.

--Помогите!

--Сакуно-тян, у тебя проблемы?

Нежный мужской голос. Знакомый, к тому же…

Оба подростка посмотрели на обладателя таких шикарных голосовых связок и…уникальной улыбки…

--Фудзи-сан…

--Тебя обижают?

--Ано…

Парень из другой школы долго смотрел на эту сцену, пока его терпение не лопнуло.

--Эй! Ты вообще, кто такой? Откуда взялся? Не видишь, мы заняты?

--Сакуно-тян, проводить тебя домой?

Совершенно не обращая внимания на нервный всплеск незнакомца, обратился к ней Фудзи.

--отвали! Она моя девушка! Я сам ее провожу!

Улыбающиеся глаза старшеклассника открылись и блеснули яркой голубизной. Он подошел к паре, взял девочку за руку, одним движением освободил ее от пленения и поставил рядом с собой.

--О чем ты?—он смотрел парню прямо в глаза.—Когда ты успел стать ее **парнем**, когда она **моя** девушка?

--Что?

Тот действительно пытался уловить смысл, но получалось плоховато. В первый раз был фрик в кепке, теперь появилось это опасное улыбающееся существо. Складывалось такое впечатление, что девочка меняет парней каждую неделю.

--Тебе повторить? Не смей приближаться к ней, иначе потом счет в больнице придется платить.

--Да как ты смеешь! Чем докажешь, что она твоя?

Сакуно наблюдала за сценой в неимоверном напряжении, прижимая руки к груди.

Глаза Фудзи сверкнули загадочным огоньком.

--Доказательства? Это интересно.

Сказав это, он повернулся к виновнице сцены, обвел руку за ее талию, прижал к себе, другую руку поднес к ее подбородку, и свел расстояние между ними до минимума, опустив свои губы на ее ротик.

Незнакомый парень и сама Рюзаки были настолько удивлены, что их глаза расширились настолько, что начали походить на кофейные блюдца.

Когда Фудзи аккуратно закончил, он отпустил ее, всю красную от стыда, и триумфально посмотрел на третьего лишнего.

--Кхе! Все с вами ясно.

С этими словами он повернулся и ушел.

--Ну надо же, Сакуно-тян, у тебя есть поклонники из других школ,--сказал Фудзи, провожая взглядом удаляющегося парня.

Она ничего не могла ответить. Шок все еще блокировал ее сознание.

--Сакуно-тян, он ушел. Уже все хорошо.

Она подняла на него свой отрешенный взгляд.

--Зачем Вы это сделали, семпай?!

Он улыбнулся.

--Прости-прости, не смог устоять от соблазна. Я давно хотел это сделать.

От последней фразы зрачки ее глаз расширились.

--Пойдем, я провожу тебя домой.

--Фудзи-сан!

--Да?

--Насчет того Вашего предложения. Я готова ответить.

--Я весь во внимании.

Почему-то смелость, как волной унесло. Как она может сказать такое человеку, который только что ее спас, но и…

--Я благодарна Вам за то, что Вы меня спасли, но мой ответ отрицателен. Мне правда очень жаль, но я не могу относиться к Вам более, чем к семпаю.

--Все хорошо.

В ее глазах блестели слезы. Он знал, что она честна к другим. Даже, если бы она и согласилась, все равно рано или поздно все бы закончилось. Он уважал ее честность.

--все хорошо,--повторил он.—Я понимаю. Скажи, Сакуно-тян, это из-за Этизена?

Она опустила глаза. И почему всех так волнует ее отношение к принцу тенниса?

--Хай…

--Что ж, могу только пожелать тебе быть сильной. Кто знает, сколько времени ему потребуется, чтобы понять…

--Аригато, семпай…

--И еще. Ничего из то, что случилось, не повлияет на нашу дружбу. Я буду продолжать учить тебя английскому.

--Но…

--Все в порядке. Встретимся в четверг в библиотеке.

--Х-хай…

--Тебя проводить?

--Нет, не нужно. Я сама.

--Будь осторожна. Пока!

Он ушел. А как же болело внутри! Ему отказали, но разве он может что-то изменить? Не любим, а только уважаем. Это тоже не плохо в данной ситуации. Фудзи остановился и поднес руку к губам. А ведь, если бы он тогда не поцеловал Сакуно, возможно, в будущем ему бы не выпало возможности сделать это вновь. Это был его первый поцелуй, и с этого момента он навсегда останется особенным в его жизни.

Все же сестра была права: быть отвергнутым—это ужасно больно.

---o---

--Рюзаки, ты сталкиваешься со мной уже второй раз. Мне это не нравится.

--Прости, Рёма-кун, я не специально.

--Будь внимательней, а то толкнешь кого-нибудь из старшеклассников, и что тогда?

--Я..я…

--Mada mada dane.

Она провела взглядом удаляющегося одноклассника. Ну, почему он всегда унижает ее? Разве она такое заслужила? Причина, по которой ее мысли витают где-то далеко, была заложена во вчерашнем событии. Фудзи-сан поцеловал ее, и это был ее первый поцелуй. Но радости от этого факта она не чувствовала. Зато после того, как он это сделал, ей хватило смелости сказать ему, что не может быть его девушкой. Наверное, ее ответ причинил ему боль, но, будучи очень воспитанным юношей, он не показал этого.

--Фудзи-сан, наверное, злится на меня,--грустно сказал она, смотря в окно.

--Ни чуть. Я благодарен Сакуно-тян, что она была со мной честна.

Его голос звучал очень близко. Она повернулась и встретилась лицом к лицу с семпаем. Он все так же нежно улыбался, а она не знала, что сказать.

--Может, это звучит жестоко, но я не жалею о вчерашнем. Я рад, что первой девушкой, которую я поцеловал, была ты.

--Что? И Фудзи-семпай тоже?

Он усмехнулся.

--Меня не может не радовать факт, что Этизен теперь не во всем первый. Только, Сакуно-тян, если тебе понадобится моя помощь, позови—и я сделаю все возможное, чтобы помочь тебе. А теперь мне пора идти. Перемена вот-вот закончится. Встретимся завтра в библиотеке.

После этих слов он хотел удалиться, но она задержала его, и, вынеся из класса коробочку, отдала ему.

--Это благодарность,--пояснила она, видя его озадаченное лицо,--за вчерашнее. Вы меня спасли от того человека.

Его улыбка стала еще шире.

--Сакуно-тян! Ты чудо!

Недолго думая, он нагнулся и поцеловал ее в щеку.

--Я очень люблю твои бенто. Аригато! Увидимся.

Он ушел, а она до самого звонка стояла обескураженная, удивленная и красная, как сваренный рак.

---o---

А ему было больно видеть эту сцену. Неужели она согласилась стать девушкой Фудзи?

Как же это могло произойти? Ведь Эйдзи так хотел быть рядом с ней. И как теперь он будет смотреть ей в глаза на тренировке? Не пойти он не может, ведь сам же обещал помочь. Почему жизнь такая жестокая? И почему Фудзи такой жестокий?

Звонок на урок прервал его мысли. Он вошел в класс и попытался забыть о своих переживаниях хотя бы на время занятий.

---o---

--Тебя что-то беспокоит, отиби?

После нескольких неудачных попыток отбить мяч, дело закончилось тем, что она вообще ничего не стала делать, чтобы его отбить.

--Кикумару-семпай, я сказала ему, что не могу быть его девушкой, и он понял, как мне показалось, но…сегодня он поцеловал меня в щеку, конечно, это ничто, по сравнению с тем, что он сделал вчера…

--Постой, а что он сделал вчера?

На сердце Эйдзи вдруг стало тревожно. Она же, краснее и переминаясь с ноги на ногу, нерешительно сказала:

--Фудзи-сан меня поцеловал, и после этого я сказала ему правду.

Фудзи поцеловал ее? Быть не может! Как же так? Как он мог? Об однокласснике Кикумару был высшего мнения. Но, что теперь делать ему самому?

Эйдзи было трудно справиться с эмоциями, но он старался выглядеть спокойным и веселым…для нее, ведь ей сейчас тоже было не легко.

--Не переживай, отиби. Фудзико-тян не из тех людей, чтобы делать такое необдуманно. Я уверен, он был серьезен. И раз он отпустил тебя, как свою девушку, значит, больше с такими вопросами к тебе не придет.

--А сегодняшний поцелуй?

--Я не могу сказать, что он мог означать, так как Фудзи не такой открытый парень, как остальные, но вполне возможно, что он все еще дорожит тобой и считает особенной. Эх, зная его, просто кому-то он никогда бы не предложил встречаться.

Эйдзи уже успел запутаться в собственных умозаключениях, когда она подняла на него нежный взгляд и с улыбкой сказала:

--Кикумару-семпай, я очень рада, что Вы выслушали меня. Никогда бы не подумала, что есть человек, способный меня понять.

Он улыбнулся в ответ.

--О чем речь, отиби? Я рад помочь тебе. Теперь давай тренироваться, ня!

--Хай!

---o---

--Эйдзи-кун, я давно не слышала от тебя ничего об этой девочке,--сестра, как всегда, была внимательна. Еще бы! Ведь из всей семьи только она осталась в Токио с братом. Остальные члены семьи переехали жить в Осаку. Для отца это было выгодное место в бизнесе, для мамы, сестры и братьев,--просто перемена обстановки. Но старшая сестра знала, что без родни Эйдзи не сможет долго продержаться, ведь он рос в окружении своих братьев и сестер с самого детства. Поэтому она и осталась с ним до тех пор, пока он не закончит школу.

--Все очень даже не плохо. За последние две недели мы с ней сдружились. Иногда ходим вместе в кафе. И…

--А что с твоим другом?

Лицо паренька немного осунулось.

--Он просил ее стать его девушкой. Она отказала. Он поцеловал ее, что для нее было шоком. Но сейчас все в порядке, я вижу, как они общаются, и он ведет себя вполне естественно. Она продолжает брать у него уроки английского. Так что, думаю, что повода для беспокойства уже нет.

--А что насчет мальчика, который ей нравится?

--Все по-прежнему. Он холоден к ней.

--Эйдзи, пока не началась очередная буря, тебе следует сделать первый шаг.

--Ня?!?

--Сам подумай как, что ты у меня спрашиваешь.

---o---

После уроков она пошла на теннисный корт, чтобы предупредить семпая об отмене тренировки на сегодня. Ее нужно было быть дома раньше, так как бабушка хотела уехать в соседний город навестить подругу, которая попала в больницу. Кикумару она не нашла, зато сильно удивилась, когда ее окликнул знакомый голос.

--Наша тренировка сегодня рано закончилась. Мне скучно. Сыграй со мной.

В его голосе не было эмоций, впрочем, как обычно. Все, что она видела—это протянутая им в ее сторону ракетка.

--Но…Рёма-кун…

Он не слушал ее лепет. Уже стоя на противоположной стороне корта, сказал:

--Играем до 6 геймов.

Ей ничего более не оставалось, как последовать его примеру, и занять свою позицию.

Кто бы мог подумать, что Этизен будет настолько любезен, чтобы дать ей право подать мяч первой.

Она была напугана. Но мысль о том, что вот уже как три месяца она усиленно занималась теннисом, придавала ей храбрости. Вспомнив уроки Кикумару-семпая, она собрала всю свою силу и ударила по мячу.

Возможно, случилось чудо, либо же Этизен был просто рассеян или не уверен в ее силе, но он не отбил мяч. Тот приземлился в отдаленный угол и был засчитан.

На мгновение его глаза выразили удивление. Она смогла сделать удар вглубь. Судя только по этому факту, можно было делать некоторые выводы. Следующую подачу он отбил. К его большому удивлению девочка сумела возвратить мячик. Раньше она никогда бы не смогла этого сделать. В его памяти не было ни одного случая, чтобы она отбила мяч, не упав. Кто-то с ней серьезно занимался. Только кто? Рюзаки-сенсей? Вполне может быть, хотя…

Его мысли были прерваны, когда он заметил, как он отбила последний мяч. Бежать через весь корт, чтобы, повернуть корпус в одну сторону, чтобы ударить по мячу рукой, которая по сути своей ушла назад и находилась не в выгодной позиции? Только один человек из всех его знакомых мог сделать такое. Кикумару-семпай. Но возможно ли это?

Все же разница в тренировках дала о себе знать. Девочка начала терять силы в то время, как Этизен даже не вспотел. Для нее этот матч был слишком длинный. Обессиленная, она упала на колени, тяжело дыша.

--Игра еще не окончена,--раздался его укоряющий голос.

Пытаясь отдышаться, она посмотрела на него.

--Я больше не могу. Ты же знаешь, что все равно выиграешь. Зачем тебе это?

--Ты стала лучше играть. Но все еще mada mada dane. Мы доиграем этот матч в другой раз. Пока.

Он ушел, оставив ее одну на пустынном корте. Многие неприятные чувства переполняли ее, одно все же было приятным: теперь она может играть в теннис, и это действительно весело.


	5. Chapter 5

5

--Сакуно-тян? Почему ты плачешь?

Эйдзи был очень удивлен застать ее одну в пустом классе. Он проходил мимо, когда увидел ее, стоящую возле окна с закрытым ладонями лицом. Конечно, оставить ее в таком состоянии он не мог.

--Кикумару-семпай!

Заметив его, она стала рьяно вытирать лицо рукавом.

Он подошел к ней.

--О чем грустишь?

--Я? Н-ни о чем.

Она опустила глаза.

--Ня-я-я, как долго ты будешь скрывать от меня правду?

Он вздохнул и затем посмотрел на нее глазами, полными сочувствия.

--Снова он? Ведь это же Этизен, да?

Девочка отвернулась. Как только семпай способен угадывать причину ее печали?

--Сакуно-тян,--он дотронулся до ее локтя,--скажи, что случилось?

Она тяжело вздохнула.

--Сегодня на тесте по английскому я получила оценку на 2 бала выше Рёмы-куна. После урока он сказал, что с моим произношением я не достойна получать такие высокие оценки. В классе только 2 человека получили такие балы. Это он и я. Учитель очень хвалил меня и говорил, чтобы с меня брали пример, как нужно углубленно заниматься, чтобы достичь таких результатов. И Рёме-куну он тоже сказал, чтобы он внимательней относился к английскому. Наверное, эти слова задели его…и…

--И он выместил злость на тебе,--закончил за нее Эйдзи.

--Почему все, что я делаю, оказывается напрасным?

Из ее глаз снова потекли слезы.

--Отиби, что ты такое говоришь? Это не так! Благодаря Фудзико-тян, ты улучшила свой английский. Ты молодец. Я еще не видел таких целеустремленных и работящих девушек, как ты. То, что говорят остальные, тебя не должно смущать. Разве ты сама не рада, что получила такой высокий бал?

На его вопрос она лишь слабо кивнула.

--Вот видишь. А отиби сам виноват. Он думал, что сможет выжить на накопленных в Америке знаниях, но, если не тренировать уже заученное, то можно забыть даже то, что знал на отлично. Прошу тебя, Саку-тян, успокойся. Посмотри на меня.

Девочка неуверенно подняла на него глаза. Ее смутило то, как он ее назвал: ни Сакуно-тян, ни отиби, как он обычно ее называл, а Саку-тян. Ей было неловко слышать от семпая интерпретацию своего имени означающей, что у них очень близкие дружеские отношения.

--Отлично. Теперь улыбнись.

--Что?

Она захлопала ресницами, когда Эйдзи продемонстрировал ей то, о чем просил.

--Я не могу, семпай.

--Можешь! Помнишь, что я когда-то тебе говорил? Твоя улыбка может спасти человека. Давай, улыбнись, Саку-тян. Спаси меня от чувства грусти, которое я испытываю, застав тебя здесь в слезах.

--Простите, что расстроила Вас…

--Отиби, улыбнись!

Сакуно застенчиво посмотрела на него. Его глаза, такие яркие и живые, умоляли ее. Он следил за каждым движением ее лица, чтобы не упустить момент, когда ее губы растянутся в той теплой улыбке, которой он так дорожил.

И вот этот момент настал. Сначала ее взгляд стал теплее, отчего веки немного прикрыли карие глаза, и затем появилась ее скромная улыбка, при виде которой сердце Эйдзи застучало в два раза чаще.

Он сам одарил ее широкой радостно улыбкой перед тем, как забросить руки за ее спину и заключить в свои медвежьи объятия. Сакуно словно парализовало. За последние месяцы ей пришлось испытать слишком много физических контактов с противоположным полом. Это ее сильно смутило, и она хотела возразить, но в этот момент услышала восторженный голос старшеклассника.

--Сакуно-тян, ты просто волшебница! Ты даже не представляешь, какой силой наделена твоя улыбка. Только посмотришь на нее, и забываешь о своих проблемах!

Говоря это, он качал их обоих из стороны в сторону, не выпуская девочку из рук. Резкая перемена его голоса и внезапное прекращение каких-либо движений, заставили ее содрогнуться.

--Только обещай мне, что ничто и никто не сможет больше забрать твою улыбку. Прошу тебя, что бы не случилось, улыбайся.

Он немного отстранился, не размыкая рук, чтобы заглянуть в ее карие глаза. Их лица были настолько близки, что Сакуно могла чувствовать его теплое дыхание на своих щеках. Его глаза говорили о стольких многих вещах, но понять их она не могла. На самом деле она была немного напугана, видеть Кикумару-семпая таким задумчивым и серьезным.

--Сакуно-тян…я…

--Хм…--оценивающе промычал посторонний голос,--прогуливаешь физкультуру.

--Рёма-кун!

Он прошел к своей парте, даже не обращая на двух подростков ни малейшего внимания. А те в свою очередь были настолько удивлены появлению Этизена, что забыли отойти на приличное расстояние друг от друга.

Принц тем временем достал что-то из сумки и направился к выходу, не говоря ни слова. Как только он вышел из класса, Рюзаки от волнения начала причитать, но Эйдзи остановил ее.

--Ты же видела его реакцию. Это еще раз доказывает, что он совершенно не думает о тебе и твоих чувствах. Ты спрашиваешь, что он мог подумать, увидев нас вместе? Скорее всего, отиби даже не заметил, что это были мы.

--Но…

--Сакуно-тян, пойми, Этизен может никогда не понять твоих чувств. Не страдай из-за него. Мне очень больно видеть тебя такой.

--Кикумару-семпай так заботится обо мне,--чуть слышно прошептала она.

--Это самое меньшее, что я могу сделать для тебя, отиби,--он сказал это с какой-то грустью в голосе, но в следующий момент улыбнулся и потрепал ее по голове.—Сегодня встретимся в парке. Мне идти надо, а то урок химии вот-вот закончится.

--Простите, что задержала Вас!—встрепенулась девочка.

--Не волнуйся, Фудзико-тян был у доски, когда я выходил. Уверен, что он еще там и стоит, ведь Сю-тян не пропустит момента блеснуть своими знаниями. На это он мастер.

Они расстались на несколько часов, чтобы вновь встретиться на корте в парке.

---о---

Тренировка проходила отлично. Он никак не мог нарадоваться ее успехам. Но вот внезапно пошел дождь, и им пришлось искать убежище под мостом, так как это было единственное близкое место, которое могло служить навесом.

Именно здесь, смотря, как многочисленные капли дождя касаются поверхности озерной воды, образуя на ней миллионы разводов, он впервые сказал ей, что любит ее.

Она приняла это за шутку. Он был настойчив. Взяв ее за руку и глядя в ее красивые глаза, он еще раз признал перед ней свои чувства. Она была шокирована. Он извинился перед ней, что не мог сказать этого раньше, так как уже давно испытывает к ней особое чувство. Она не могла смириться с его заявлением. Он просил дать ему шанс. Она сказала, что ей нужно время. Он согласился дать ей столько времени, сколько ей потребуется.

Дождь закончился быстро. Возвращались они молча. Он проводил ее и попрощался.

Вернувшись домой, он все рассказал сестре.


	6. Chapter 6

6

Этизен не мог понять, что происходит с его одноклассницей. У нее был скромный характер, сейчас же она вела себя возбужденно. Если он говорил обычные слова приветствия, типа: «Когда ты пострижешь свои волосы?», она начинала огрызаться, говоря при этом: «Оставь меня в покое, Рёма-кун!»

Он не мог понять, почему во время большой перемены она уходила туда, где ее никто не мог найти, даже ее бабушка. Раньше Сакуно пыталась находиться хоть не близко, но, по крайней мере, в его присутствии, когда он обедал. Он видел, как она смотрела на него во время его трапезы. Этот невинный, застенчивый взгляд ее карих глаз.

Он не мог понять причину ее внезапной дружбы с Фудзи-семпаем. Тот всегда появлялся неожиданно и заставал ее врасплох. Интересно, почему она краснела каждый раз, когда видела его?

Он не мог понять, из-за чего она избегала Кикумару-семпая. При виде Эйдзи-сана она просто поворачивалась в противоположную сторону и покидала место действия.

Но более всего он не мог понять, почему его все это так беспокоит? Он чувствовал изменения в ее поведении, но с чем это было связано, ответа дать не мог.

Этизен допил PONTA и бросил баночку в урну, попав точно в цель. Он еще раз лениво бросил взгляд на витрину магазина, за которой стояла его одноклассница, рассматривая что-то на прилавке. Конечно, она не подозревала от том, что на противоположной стороне дороги за ней наблюдали два янтарных, словно кошки, глаза.

Девочка тем временем, купив какую-то вещь, поспешила выйти из магазина и направиться в сторону остановки, где нечаянно столкнулась с…

--Привет! Ты сегодня одна?

Очень знакомый голос донесся до ее слуха. Когда она подняла глаза, не поверила тому, кого увидела перед собой. Да, она сама виновата, что не смотрела куда идет, но столкнуться именно с этим человеком и оказаться именно в его объятиях!

--Гомен, Вы не могли бы меня отпустить?—чуть слышно пролепетала девочка.

Парень напротив улыбнулся.

--Только после того, как я угощу тебя фруктовым пирогом.

Сакуно уже не знала, на что и надеяться. Ей было не понятно, почему этот парень так в ней заинтересован, и почему она постоянно с ним сталкивается. Звать на помощь? Как-то неловко, но на улице много людей, вдруг кто-то поможет?

--Если Вы меня не отпустите, то я позову на помощь,--с некой твердостью сказала она.

--Зачем ты делаешь из мухи слона? Твоего парня сейчас нет рядом, так давай я займу его место.

--Отпустите,--еще раз застонала она.

В этот момент парень из другой школы почувствовал, как его руки кто-то разжимает и вытягивает из них девушку.

--Сколько раз тебе нужно говорить, чтобы ты не прикасался к ней,--спаситель сказал это уверенным голосом, выходя вперед, заслоняя собой перепуганную Сакуно.

--Снова ты?—удивился «влюбленный».—Кхе, теперь ты меня не проведешь. Я знаю, что ты больше не ее парень. Я видел, как ее целовал другой.

--Рёма-кун…

Но Этизен был абсолютно спокоен. Он равнодушно посмотрел в глаза обидчика и вкрадчиво поинтересовался:

--Интересно, где и когда ты это видел?

--Тогда, когда я предлагал ей попить со мной коктейля.

--Значит, ты снова к ней приставал?—уже более напористо спросил принц.

--Хе, какое твое дело? Тогда все равно появился тот пацан, который вечно улыбается. Он сказал, что он ее парень.

--Хм…

--И он ее поцеловал…

--Рёма-кун…

--Эй, отиби, как дела?

Три головы одновременно повернулись, чтобы посмотреть на нового участника в сцене.

--Чего вы на меня так смотрите?—удивился Эйдзи.

--Тьфу, с вами одна головная боль,--пнув мнимый камень, парень из другой школы поспешил удалиться.

--Чего это он?—все еще удивлялся семпай.—Эй, отиби, а ты куда?

Этизен молча пошел по дороге к своему дому. Когда он скрылся за поворотом, Сакуно начала плакать.

--он..он… узнал о том поцелуе…тот парень ему все рассказал…

Эйдзи тяжело вздохнул. Похоже, у него нет никаких шансов полюбиться ей, если она так вздыхает по тупоголовому однокласснику.

--Не плачь, Сакуно-тян. Пойдем, я куплю нам кофе.

После нескольких глотков горячей жидкости девочка успокоилась. Эйдзи всячески пытался ее развеселить, пересказывая смешные истории из его школьной жизни. Сакуно иногда заливалась смехом, делая вид, что ей весело, но печаль в глазах говорила об обратном. Конечно, Эйдзи знал это. Ему очень хотелось помочь ей забыть о том инциденте, но все попытки были тщетны.

Между ними возникла пауза. Немного помолчав, девочка произнесла:

--Он не должен был узнать об этом…как мне теперь смотреть ему в глаза? Мне придется менять школу.

--Ты бежишь от проблем. Я не узнаю тебя, отиби! Где твоя целеустремленность? Смелость? Что было—то было. Рано или поздно, Этизен все равно бы узнал. Вспомни, как он бросил тебя после слов того парня. Просто развернулся и ушел.

Конечно, Эйдзи было неприятно вспоминать о том, что произошло час назад, но его возмущал поступок Этизена. Услышав что-то из уст совершенно незнакомого человека, он просто взял и бросил девушку, которая нуждалась в помощи. И не просто девушку—саму Рюзаки Сакуно—свою одноклассницу, внучку тренера и просто самое незлобивое существо. Как он мог так поступить?

--Кикумару-семпай, я так устала. Что бы я не делала, Рёма-кун вечно мной недоволен. Я устала от того, что все мои усилия выходят стороной: и в английском, и в теннисе…

Ее голос действительно звучал подавленно, словно, как у человека, прожившего на свете не мене 500-та лет и не видевшего в жизни ничего нового.

Поняв, что продолжать разговор не имеет смысла, он предложил ей пойти домой.

--Я провожу тебя, если ты не против.

--Нет, семпай, я буду очень благодарна.

Дорога прошла спокойно. Они обменивались короткими фразами. Перед дверью ее дома она сказала:

--Простите, что сегодня все так вышло. Завтра я дам Вам мой ответ.

Щеки Эйдзи окрасились в нежно-розовый цвет. Он и забыл о своем предложении из-за всей этой неразберихи.

--Не торопись, Сакуно-тян. Я могу ждать столько, сколько тебе потребуется.

--Аригато, семпай.

---o---

На следующий день вся теннисная команда школы Сейгаку проходила свою обычную тренировку после занятий. Все были удивлены, когда Этизен подошел к Фудзи и с вызовом посмотрел в улыбающееся лицо семпая.

--Сейчас Вы будете со мной играть, Фудзи-семпай.

Сказав это, он спросил разрешения у капитана команды Тезки Кунимитсу, на что тот ответил, что не возражает.

Тренироваться в такой обстановке было сложно для остальных членов команды. С соседнего корта доносились звуки супер ударов мяча с обеих сторон.

--Такое чувство, будто они выясняют между собой отношения,--прокомментировал Ойси.

Эйдзи промолчал на замечание друга.

А в это время Фудзи выиграл игру и матч.

---o---

После тренировки в раздевалке остались только Этизен и Фудзи.

--Ты хорошо сегодня играл, Этизен.

Рема, укладывая вещи в сумку, проигнорировал комментарий со стороны семпая и заговорил холодным тоном:

--Я слышал, что Вы и Рюзаки сильно сдружились.

--Ты о Сумере-сенсей?—сделал удивленное лицо гений.

--Вы прекрасно знаете, о ком я.

--Тогда, ты, наверное, имеешь ввиду Сакуно-тян,--он улыбнулся,--по правде сказать, она удивительная девушка и станет прекрасной женщиной.

--Вы не ответили на мой вопрос,--прозвучал предупреждающий голос.

--А чего тебя это так интересует, Рёма-кун?—Фудзи внимательно посмотрел на парня широко открытыми глазами.—Разве не ты говорил, что тебе все равно, что делает Сакуно-тян?

--Это другое…Вы старше ее на 3 года. Вы не можете встречаться с ней!

Хм…интересный поворот событий. Оказывается принца можно так легко дезориентировать.

--Кажется, я предупреждал тебя, Этизен, о том, что Рюзаки популярна среди парней, даже старшеклассников. Но я решил оградить ее от этой ненужной популярности, предложив стать моей девушкой.

Глаза Рёмы округлились от услышанного. Фудзи стал парнем Рюзаки? В это трудно поверить! Получается, тот парень сказал правду!

--А чему тут удивляться? Вспомни, я спрашивал, не испытываешь ли ты к ней особых чувств, чтобы, в случае этого, не встать между вами.

--Хватит! Мне нет до этого дела!

Этизен выглядел озлобленным, хоть и пытался держать себя в руках.

--Почему ты злишься, Этизен? Ведь мы не делали ничего плохого. Ты когда-нибудь пробовал вишню? Губы Сакуно-тян на вкус такие же сладкие,--эти слова были сказаны у самого уха принца.

Когда смысл сказанного дошел до сознания Этизена, он больше не мог сдерживать себя. Схватив старшеклассника за грудки, он с силой ударил его спиной о стену. Фудзи смотрел на Этизена спокойным серьезным взглядом. Улыбка на его лице приняла форму ухмылки.

--А ну повтори, что ты сказал,--прошипел сквозь зубы Рема, сжимая в кулаках лацканы школьно формы Фудзи и с силой прижимая его к стене. За 3 года Этизен здорово подрос, сейчас он был немного выше семпая.

В этот момент в раздевалку зашел Тезка и увидел перед собой «опору Сейгаку», который несколько раз ударил Фудзи о стену, приподнимая за пиджак.

--Что здесь происходит?—прозвучал громовой голос капитана.

Рёма незамедлительно отпустил свою жертву и повернулся к Тезке лицом.

--Бутё…

--Этизен, ты отстранен от занятий в клубе на 3 дня.

--Но…

--На неделю.

--Х-хай, бутё.

--Теперь можешь идти.

Взяв сумку, Этизен вышел из помещения.

--А теперь объясни мне, что только что произошло?

Тезка перевел острый взгляд из-под очков на Фудзи. Тот поправил на себе форму и, взяв свою сумку, сказал.

--Ревность—страшная вещь. А еще страшнее, когда человек не понимает, что он ее испытывает. Дам совет, Тезка,--он положил руку на плечо друга,--не влюбляйся во влюбленных девушек, у которых возлюбленные не знают, что испытывают ответную любовь.

Сказав это, он вышел, оставив Кунимитсу в совершенном недоумении.

--А это ты к чему?

Но на его вопрос ответа не последовало.


	7. Chapter 7

7

Сакуно наблюдала за одноклассником целый учебный день. Он не смотрел в ее сторону, а когда их взгляды случайно пересекались, делал вид, будто глядел в другом направлении.

На перемене она хотела с ним поговорить, объяснить, но он проходил мимо, будто не замечая ее присутствия.

Когда она разговаривала с Фудзи-семпаем в коридоре, Этизен, проходя мимо, намеренно задел его плечом. Тот в свою очередь усмехнулся.

--Простите, Фудзи-сан. Это все из-за меня. Вчера Рёма-кун узнал о нашем поцелуе…

Так вот, значит, почему всегда спокойный принц вел себя так агрессивно в раздевалке.

--Не вини себя, Сакуно-тян. В этом и я виноват, ведь я же тебя поцеловал, а не ты меня.

Девочка покраснела.

--Ты такая симпатичная, когда смущаешься. Ах, звонок. Увидимся позже, Сакуно-тян!

И он убежал.

---o---

--Кикумару-сан,--неуверенно начала она,--я долго думала над Вашим предложением…

Они сидели в парке возле фонтана. Солнце начинало потихоньку прятаться за горизонт.

Эйдзи затаил дыхание. Он был готов к отказу, всю неделю он готовил себя морально, но услышать такие слова все равно было страшно.

--Прошу Вас, не рассчитывайте на многое. Вы же знаете, что я все еще люблю его,--она закусила нижнюю губу, опустив взгляд на колени,--но…мне хочется стать Вашей девушкой, так как Вы единственный, кто понимает меня. Может, я эгоистка. Простите меня, но могу ли я попробовать быть девушкой Кикумару-семпая?

Глаза Эйдзи заблестели от восторга. Он заключил ее в медвежьи объятия и радостно сказал:

--Отиби, ты такая хорошая! Я так рад, что ты согласилась! Я самый счастливый Эйдзи на Земле!

Сакуно густо покраснела, но нашла в себе силы вымолвить:

--Это же не повлияет на нашу дружбу?

Рыжеволосый парень посмотрел на нее с удивлением.

--А должно?

--Нет-нет, то есть…

--Не переживай. У нас все будет ОК! Пойдем, поедим мороженое!

Они встали и, перед тем как направиться к кафе, Эйдзи остановился, и задумчиво посмотрел на нее, поднеся указательный палец к своему подбородку:

--Только с этого момента называй меня по имени, ладно?

--Но..

--Ты же теперь моя девушка, будет странно звучать, если ты станешь обращаться к своему парню по фамилии.

--Х-хай…

--Ну, потренируйся.

Он улыбнулся в предвкушении услышать свое имя из ее уст.

Девочка немного покраснела, но произнесла мелодичным голосом:

--Угости меня мороженым, Эйдзи-кун.

При звуке ее застенчивого тона парень просто запрыгал на месте от радости. Он взял девочку за руку, и они побежали по парковым дорожкам, наслаждаясь прекрасным весенним вечером.

---o---

--Сестра!

Прокричал Кикумару, только войдя в дом.

--Эйдзи-кун, что случилось?

В коридоре показалась женская фигура в фартуке и с половником в руке. Вид ее был немного напуганным.

--Сестра, я люблю тебя! Я люблю жизнь! Я люблю весь мир!

Он заключил родственницу в крепкие объятия и начал прыгать на месте.

--Что за перемены? Еще вчера ты с грустью вздыхал о чем-то, а сейчас светишься от счастья.

--Она согласилась!

--та девочка согласилась стать твоей девушкой?—сестра широко улыбнулась, показав ровные белые зубы,--поздравляю! Теперь убедись, что сможешь сделать ее счастливой.

--Я буду стараться! Мы сегодня так хорошо провели время вместе!

И он рассказал все подробности вечера.

---o---

Прошло около месяца с тех пор, как она согласилась встречаться с ним. Это время можно было назвать счастливым, если бы внутренний голос не подсказывал, что все эти встречи обман.

Ей было хорошо с Эйдзи-куном, но каждый день ее мысли были об Этизене. Конечно, она старалась не думать о принце, но сердцу не прикажешь.

Эйдзи видел это и понимал, но никогда ничего не говорил ей на эту тему. Конечно, ему хотелось, чтобы она проводила больше времени с ним и реально, и мысленно, но он знал на что шел, когда признавал перед ней свои чувства.

Милая Сакуно изо всех сил пыталась ему угодить, и он был благодарен этому и отвечал взаимностью.

Когда об их отношениях узнала ее бабушка, то она была крайне удивлена. Рюзаки Сумере знала, что ее внучка всегда была влюблена в гордого принца, и поэтому, услышав, что Сакуно встречается с Кикумару, было для нее крайней неожиданностью. Но, не смотря даже на это, внучка получила одобрение, чего не скажешь об Эйдзи…Теперь он пахал на тренировках больше обычного под пристальным взором Рюзаки-сенсей.

Они не афишировали свои отношения, и мало кто знал о существовании пары Эйдзи-Сакуно. Даже Томока-тян со своей проницательностью не догадывалась.

Единственный человек, знавший их тайну, был Фудзи. Получилось это случайно. Он пошел в кино вместе со своей сестрой и увидел одноклассника и Сакуно-тян, сидевших на несколько рядов впереди. Ему не нужно было ничего объяснять. Он сразу все понял. Сначало ему стало очень грустно на сердце, ведь на месте Кикумару сейчас мог бы сидеть он. Но потом он подумал, что маленькая Сакуно-тян не стала бы кривить душой и встречаться с кем-то только из-за того, что ее попросили. Если сейчас с ней рядом был Эйдзи, значит, это был ее выбор. Фудзи искренне порадовался за друга, что ему выпала честь называться парнем Рюзаки-тян.

После сеанса он отыскал их в толпе и с доброй улыбкой на лице поздравил. Перед его глазами, как сейчас, всплыл образ краснеющего Кикумару, просящего никому не говорить об их отношениях.

А Этизен все продолжал игнорировать Фудзи, на что получал хитрую улыбку в ответ. Это длилось бы и дольше, если б однажды не случилось следующее.


	8. Chapter 8

8

После уроков Рёма-кун задержал одноклассницу на разговор. Они остались одни в пустом классе.

--Я надеюсь, ты понимаешь, что твои встречи с ним не будут вечны.

Сакуно изо всех сил пыталась понять, о чем говорит принц, но ее усилия были тщетны.

--Сколько ты с ним встречаешься?

Он грозно посмотрел ей в лицо.

А она была очень шокирована. Ведь никто не знал о ней и Эйдзи-куне, откуда об этом знает Этизен?

--Ты хоть понимаешь ситуацию? Он выпускается в следующем месяце и поступит в Университет. Ему не будет до тебя никакого дела. Так что не привыкай к тому, что ты сейчас имеешь.

--Рёма-кун…

--Сколько раз он целовал тебя?

Откуда свалился этот вопрос, девочка ума не могла приложить. А в это время Этизен уже стоял очень близко к ней.

--Ано…ни разу…

--Врешь, тот пацан сказал, что видел, как вы целовались.

Тот пацан? Не может быть! Неужели он думает, что она встречается с Фудзи-саном?

--Рёма-кун…Ты не правильно все понял, я не…

--А как я должен, по-твоему, понимать? Даже он сам этого не отрицает!

--Успокойся, не нужно кричать…

Но он не слушал ее.

--Рюзаки,--он прижал ее к стене за плечи.

Чувство тревоги ударило в голову девушки. Судя по глазам Этизена, он был невменяем.

--Остриги свои волосы,--горячее дыхание обжигало ее лицо. Взгляд принца был затуманен и сфокусирован на нижней части ее лица.—Они сводят меня с ума…

В следующую секунду он с жаром запечатал ее губы в поцелуе.

Она была шокирована. Ее руки с силой пытались оттолкнуть одноклассника, но он блокировал их, прижав к стене над ее головой.

Через некоторое время он прервал поцелуй, почувствовав соленый привкус на ее губах. Этизен посмотрел на Сакуно и увидел, как из зажмуренных глаз текут два тонких ручейка.

Она плакала…Вид ее слез сразу же отрезвил его горячую голову.

--Что я наделал?—чуть слышно прошептал он. Его глаза широко смотрели на девушку, которую он все еще прижимал к стене. Заметив это, он быстро освободил ее от пленения. Отойдя на один шаг назад, Этизен с волнением в голосе назвал ее фамилию.

Она с позором опустила голову. Ее всхлипы были слышны все чаще.

--Рюзаки, я не хотел…я не знаю, что на меня нашло. Выслушай меня,--он взял ее за руку, чтобы завоевать ее внимание, но в ответ девочка выдернула ее и, закрыв лицо ладонями, выбежала из класса. Этизен смотрел на открытую дверь, все еще не веря в то, что только что произошло в этой комнате.

---o---

Сакуно бежала по коридору, на ходу вытирая слезы. Она не смотрела, куда бежит, и поэтому не заметила, как из-за двери вышел человек. В следующую секунду она столкнулась с ним, но благодаря тому, что он удержал ее тело, они благополучно миновали падение.

--Саа…Сакуно-тян, если ты будешь так бегать, то беды не миновать.

Нежный мужской голос раздался над ее головой.

--Фудзи-сан…--тихо сказала она и всхлипнула.

--Ты плачешь, Сакуно-тян?—обеспокоено спросил он и приподнял подбородок девочки, чтобы заглянуть ей в лицо.

Она же, увидев его кристально-голубые глаза, наполненные волнением, начала проливать еще больше слез.

--Фудзи-сан!

Для парня было большой неожиданностью, когда маленькая Сакуно зарыла лицо на его груди, обхватила руками за спину и продолжила горько плакать.

Ему стало так жаль ее. Кто был способен обидеть ее так сильно? Это незлобивое существо достойно самого нежного обхождения. Он знал только одного человека, способного сотворить с ней такое. Этизен…

Фудзи прищурил глаза, но всхлип на груди вернул его в реальность. С Этизеном разберемся позже, сейчас, во что бы то ни стало, нужно помочь Сакуно.

--Ну же..Сакуно-тян,--он нежно обнял ее и погладил по спине,--не нужно плакать. У тебя будет долго болеть голова. Давай мы пойдем и попьем воды? Тебе станет легче.

С ее стороны послышался глубокий прерывистый вздох. Она медленно опустила руки и отошла от старшеклассника на несколько шагов.

--Простите меня, Фудзи-семпай…

--Посмотри на меня.

Она подняла свое заплаканное лицо и почувствовала, как на него опустилась мягкая ткань.

--Девушки не должны показывать слезы посторонним,--он бережно вытирал мокрые следы от слез с ее горячего лица своим носовым платком.—Теперь возьми и высморкайся.

--Х-хай…--она приняла кусок белого материала и, отвернувшись, очистила нос от ненужных гостей.

--Так-то лучше,--с улыбкой сказал Фудзи,--теперь пойдем за водой.

--Фудзи-семпай…

--Да?—уже на ходу спросил он.

--Аригато.

Его глаза с нежностью посмотрели на нее.

--Это самое малое, что я могу сделать для тебя, Сакуно-тян.

---o---

В этот день Эйдзи нашел ее спящей на груди у Фудзи.

--Что это значит?—с неверием в глазах, спросил Кикумару, зайдя в свой пустой класс.

Вдоль широкого подоконника с вытянутыми ногами сидел его одноклассник, а на коленях у него находилась спящая Сакуно, голова которой лежала на груди гения. Он бережно держал ее одной рукой за плечи, а другой за талию, чтобы девочка не упала во сне.

--Тщ, Эйдзи,--прошептал Фудзи, смотря на обеспокоенного одноклассника.—Говори шепотом, чтобы не разбудить ее.

Кикумару подошел к подоконнику и опустил взгляд на лицо спящей девушки.

--Она выглядит такой измученной,--тихо сказал Эйдзи с грустью в голосе.

Фудзи вздохнул.

--Присядь, нужно поговорить.

--Ты хочешь сейчас говорить? А если она проснется?

Русоволосый юноша улыбнулся.

--Не думаю. Я взял у медсестры успокоительное.

--Что случилось, Сюске?

--Ах…мои ноги совсем занемели…

--Фудзико-тян!

--Гомен-гомен,--он перевел взгляд на спящую у него на груди девушку.—Мне потребовалось некоторое время, чтобы успокоить ее. Не смотри на меня так, Эйдзи. Я сам не знаю, почему на твоем месте сейчас нахожусь я. Просто так получилось. Она бежала по коридору вся в слезах и столкнулась со мной.

--А почему она плакала?—спросил Кикумару, глядя на усталое лицо Сакуно.

--Сакуно-тян долго не хотела мне говорить, но все-таки сказала, после того, как я пригрозил расправиться с Этизеном.

--Снова он?—встрепенулся Эйдзи.

Фудзи кивнул.

--Он сегодня насильно поцеловал ее, перед этим говоря, чтобы она порвала со мной.

--Ня? С тобой? Фудзико-тян, как ты мог за моей спиной?...

--Тихо,--теннисный гений прижал указательный палец к губам. Девочка в его руках зашевелилась, но, к счастью, не проснулась, а лишь глубоко вздохнула.

--Знаешь,--глядя на ее лицо, немного прикрытое челкой, нежная улыбка расцвела на лице среднего из семьи Фудзи,--а ведь я так мечтал об этом моменте, когда бы мы стали парнем и девушкой. Но этого не случилось, а я все равно держу ее в своих руках, пусть даже по вине столь неприятного случая. Мы оба любим ее, Эйдзи,--он грустно посмотрел в глаза друга,--и этого у нас не отнять. Этизен думает, что она встречается со мной, о тебе он ничего не знает. Но даже то, что он игнорировал меня все это время, сильно ранило бедную Саку-тян.

--В это трудно поверить, Сюске. Этизен сделал с ней такое…--в голосе Эйдзи чувствовалось сострадание.

--Мне пришлось обнять ее, чтобы успокоить. Она хотела еще что-то сказать мне, но, видимо, лекарство начало действовать, и она заснула. Что ты теперь собираешься делать, Эйдзи?

--Конечно, я зол на отиби…--он провел рукой по рыжим волосам,--но, подумай, она ведь любит его. Почему тогда ее так расстроил его поцелуй. Ведь даже твой поцелуй не вызвал у нее такой реакции.

Фудзи задумался.

--Мне кажется, что…

Он не успел договорить. Девочка во сне заложила руки за его шею и положила голову ему на плечо.

Ее действия, хоть и бессознательные, немало удивили Фудзи, но, быстро совладав с нарастающими эмоциями, он тепло улыбнулся.

--Хорошо, что она не знает, что делает.

--Фудзико-тян, я тебе завидую,--обиженно сказал Эйдзи.

--Прости, но помочь ничем не могу,--тихо засмеялся голубоглазый красавец, потом его лицо резко приняло серьезный вид.—то, почему она так отреагировала на его поцелуй, знает только она сама. Мы можем только догадываться, но от этого легче не станет. Есть еще одна проблема, Эйдзи, которая меня беспокоит.

--Нани? Нани?

--Наш выпуск. В следующем месяце мы заканчиваем школу. Ты думал об этом? Даже, если вы и продолжите встречаться, тебе будет сложно защищать ее в школе.

Эйдзи глубоко задумался.

--Нет, об этом я не думал…

--Тогда поразмысли над этим.

Фудзи снова посмотрел на девочку в его руках. Лица ее он не видел, так как оно было зарыто почти что у него на шее.

--Не хочется будить ее, но,--он мельком взглянул на настенные часы,--мне нужно быть дома через 40 минут. Разбудишь ее, Эйдзи?

--Я?

--У тебя больше прав сделать это, чем у меня.

Кикумару несколько раз моргнул. Он чувствовал сильное смущение от того, что собирался сделать. Встав со стула, парень аккуратно положил руку на плечо спящей.

--Эй, Сакуно-тян, проснись,--шепотом позвал он ее, немного тряся за плечо.

--Похоже успокоительное было сильного действия,--прокомментировал Фудзи.—Попробуй еще раз.

После нескольких попыток девушку разбудили. Узнав перед собой лицо Кикумару, она резко подняла голову, ударив теннисного гения по нижней челюсти. От боли тот схватился за голову, чем вызвал дисбаланс их положения. Если бы не Эйдзи, Сакуно могла бы свалиться с подоконника, но, к счастью, крепкие руки парня удержали ее. Он помог ей встать, после чего она кинулась к пострадавшему Фудзи.

--Ничего страшного, Сакуно-тян. Я в порядке,--улыбнулся он ей. Хотя, на самом деле в его голове страшно гудело и пульсировало.

--Прошу, простите меня, Фудзи-сан. Я не знала, что Вы сидели рядом! Честно! Простите.

Голубоглазый теннисист смекнул, что милая наивная Сакуно не поняла своего положения, когда проснулась. Что ж, может это и к лучшему. Будет потом повод подразнить ее.

Череду ее поклонов прервал Эйдзи.

--Сю-тян не сердится, Саку-тян. Правда, Сю-тян?

Тот широко улыбнулся.

--Нет, конечно, я не сержусь. Сакуно-тян, твои вещи остались в вашем классе, пойди и забери их.

--Х-хай.

И она выбежала в коридор.

--Зачем ты ее туда отправил? Мы могли и сами забрать их,--с недоумением спросил Кикумару.

--Эйдзи…помоги мне встать. Я почти не чувствую ног.

---o---

--Эйдзи-кун, сегодня звонили родители,--серьезно начала разговор сестра, пока брат ел свой ужин.

--Как у них дела?—не заостряя внимания, спросил Кикумару.

--Они говорили о тебе, точнее о твоем поступлении.

Он прекратил есть и озадаченно посмотрел на сестру.

--Что это значит?

--Они хотят, чтобы мы переехали к ним, и чтобы ты поступил в Университет в Осаке.

--Что?

Словно ведро холодной воды вылили на голову парня.

--Дом мы решили не продавать, а предложить квартирантам. Через 2 месяца ты и я переедем в Осаку.

--Но…почему я не могу остаться здесь и учиться в Токио?

--Это решение отца. В Осаке у него большие связи и высокая должность. Он хочет, чтобы вся семья снова жила вместе.

Его лицо было очень расстроено.

--Это значит, что мы больше не сможем встречаться? Все как говорил Фудзи, только еще в более темных тонах.

--Ты имеешь в виду свою девушку?—сестра вздохнула.—Я очень сожалею, Эйдзи, но, похоже, тебе придется расстаться с ней. Поверь, мне очень жаль. Я вижу, как ты любишь ее, но в данной момент тебе стоит подумать о своем будущем.

--Я хотел, чтобы она стала моим будущим.

--Я понимаю…


	9. Chapter 9

9

Сакуно боялась идти в школу. Она боялась встретить Этизена. Она не понимала, почему. Конечно, воспоминания о том разговори в их классе не давал ей покоя, а особенно то, что он…он…

Ее глаза наполнились слезами. Почему? Почему ей было так больно? Ведь она мечтала о его поцелуе, так почему же сейчас ее сердце горит в агонии?

Потому что он сделал это бессознательно. Потому что он сделал это насильно без ее согласия. Потому что им двигала пугающая ее сила. Он разозлился на нее, потому что ее поцеловал другой. Он…ревновал? Так или иначе, но Сакуно не хотела видеть его. Она боялась его, как огня. Он поцеловал ее, но его поцелуй был, как наказание за то, что она встречалась с другим.

Она боялась такого Рёму-куна. Он был сильнее ее. Когда он припечатал ее к стене, ее наполнил страх. Она пыталась вырваться изо всех сил, но он блокировал ее руки. Она пыталась закричать, но он блокировал ее губы. Его поцелуй был настолько грубым, что она почувствовала боль в губах. Настоящий Рёма-кун ни за что бы так не поступил. Он мог быть холоден, заносчив, иногда даже нахален, но он никогда не опускался до того, чтобы причинить боль другому человеку. Им двигало какое-то чувство. Его она рассмотрела в пылающих глазах одноклассника. Это чувство граничило между страстью и местью.

Она плакала. Не из-за себя, а из-за него. Видеть Рёму-куна таким было страшно, ведь прежний он, которого она знала в течение 3-х лет, был не такой.

Это была ее вина. Это она превратила его в того невменяемого, с которым ей пришлось вчера встретиться. Если бы не ее дружба с сепаями, ничего бы не случилось.

Она полностью запуталась в своих мыслях. Ее голова закружилась, и ноги начали подкашиваться. Ворота школы расплылись перед глазами. Она почувствовала, как ее тело начало падать, и как голову сдавило так, что стало трудно дышать.

Она вскрикнула и упала, но удара о землю не последовало. Перед тем, как сознание покинуло ее, девочка четко ощутила себя на чьих-то крепких руках.

---o---

Открыв глаза, она увидела белый потолок. В комнате пахло лекарствами. Посмотрев по сторонам, Сакуно увидела сидящую за столом медсестру, что-то пишущую в тетрадь.

--Ано…почему я в медпункте, сенсей?

Женщина в белом халате поспешно повернулась к кушетке, с которой донесся девичий голос. Она улыбнулась, увидев пришедшую в себя девушку.

--Вы упали в обморок, Рюзаки-сан. Вас принес сюда старшеклассник. Он сказал, что зайдет после урока.

Девочка задумалась. Она не помнила ничего, только школьные ворота и ужасную стискивающую боль в голове. Неужели кто-то взял ее на руки и принес сюда? Но кто? …Старшеклассник…?

--Ано…простите, сенсей, а кто был тот семпай?

Женщина улыбнулась ей в ответ. В эту минуту в комнату зашел высокий парень в очках.

--Как она?—спросил он своим низким голосом.

«Этот голос мне очень знаком»,--пронеслось в сознании девушки.

--Уже пришла в себя. Хорошо, что Вы пришли. Она спрашивала о Вас.

Он поклонился в знак благодарности и прошел к отдаленной кушетке.

--Тезка-семпай!

Сакуно была столь удивлена увидеть перед собой капитана теннисной сборной школы.

--Тебе лучше? –четко спросил он.

Она лишь слабо кивнула.

--Если ты плохо себя чувствовала, то стоило остаться дома. Ты могла ударить голову при падении.

Девочка опустила виноватый взгляд.

--Простите, семпай.

--С другой стороны, хорошо, что это случилось здесь. Если бы ты потеряла сознание дома, то тебе бы не смогли помочь.

--..х-хай…бабушка сегодня рано ушла на работу…

--Я не говорил ей о тебе. Думаю, теперь можно.

--Тезка-семпай! Прошу, не говорите ей,--она опустила голову,--бабушка сильно расстроится, если узнает. Я сама ей скажу дома.

Капитан команды по теннису внимательно посмотрел на внучку своего тренера. Почему-то ему казалось, что она что-то не договаривает, впрочем, это было не его дело.

--Хорошо. Сейчас мне нужно идти в класс. Ты можешь уже идти на занятия или еще останешься здесь?

Сакуно озадаченно посмотрела на семпая. Идти в класс—значит встретиться с Рёмой-куном. С другой стороны, она не могла не идти, сегодня должна была быть контрольная по истории.

--Я…я, наверное, пойду,--неуверенно ответила она и спустила ноги с кушетки.

--Тебе помочь или сама дойдешь?—участливо спросил Тезка, видя, как девочка немного пошатывается.

--Я сама, семпай. Простите, что доставила Вам хлопот.

--Тогда будь осторожна. Аригато, сенсей,--поклонившись, он вышел из кабинета.

Сакуно еще некоторое время стояла и смотрела ему вслед, и только потом вышла вслед за старшеклассником, перед этим не забыв поклониться медсестре.

---o---

Этизен не пошел бы в школу. Он и не хотел, но контрольная по истории пробуждала в нем чувство совести. Все же, встав с кровати, споткнувшись о своего кота Карупина, и спустившись вниз, он решил, что идти стоит. А так не хотелось. Но не из-за контрольной по истории. Его мучил другой вопрос: как вести себя с одноклассницей, свой первый поцелуй которой он вчера подарил? Да как подарил! Теперь ему в век не отмыть свою репутацию холодного, расчетливого, гордого теннисиста, который не знает поражения. Вчера он полностью потерял все вышеперечисленные звания, кроме теннисиста, конечно.

Она плакала…и это была благодарность за его заботу. Нет, стоп. Он вообще не должен был ее целовать. Это не входило в его планы. Все, чего он добивался, так это разрушить ее отношения с Фудзи-семпаем. Зачем ему вдруг понадобилось целовать ее губы…такие сладкие, как вишня….СТОП!!! О чем он только думает!!!

Парень схватил себя за голову и начал взъерошивать на ней густые волосы. Из его груди вырвалось недовольное рычание. Почему он не может не думать о ней? Она же просто его одноклассница, внучка тренера. Ну, хорошо, просто одноклассница, влюбленная в него вот уже как 3 года. Но разве она еще любит его? Если бы любила, не начала бы встречаться с Фудзи-саном, который первый прикоснулся к ее мягким, кашемировым губам…ДА ЧТО ЖЕ ЭТО ТАКОЕ!?!?!

Этизен ударил ладонью по лбу, пытаясь таким способом вытряхнуть странные мысли из его многострадальной головы. Так, хорошо, нужно собираться и идти в школу. Первым делом—переодеться.

Он быстро встал из-за стола и побежал на второй этаж. Странно, обычно в доме всегда кто-то есть, а тем более на кухне. Элегантная бровь юноши приподнялась от удивления. Неужели все куда-то ушли в такую рань?

Словно отвечая на его немой вопрос, посреди комнаты зазвонил мобильный телефон. Рёма подошел и прочел сообщение, которое поступило от отца.

«Молодой человек, мы втроем уехали на пляж. Будем вечером. Не смей прогуливать школу, а то заставлю тебя пойти на свидание…:р»

Послышался скрип стиснутых зубов. Утреннее настроение было испорчено на 100%.

Этизен быстро оделся, схватил сумку, обнял кота и выбежал на улицу, чтобы вовремя прийти в школу.

Почти у самых ворот он увидел Рюзаки младшую. Она шла впереди по противоположной стороне дороги. Ее взгляд был устремлен на асфальт дорожки, ведущей к зданию школы. Но вдруг ему показалось, что она пошатнулась. Это заставило его остановиться. Он видел, как она схватилась за голову и, вскрикнув, начала падать. Потом он увидел, как капитан Тезка очень быстро подбежал к ней и схватил на руки. Судя по всему, она потеряла сознание. Пока Этизен стоял и смотрел на всю эту сцену, Тезка-семпай, держа Рюзаки на руках, побежал к главному входу школы и скрылся за дверью.

--Этизен!—рядом послышался знакомый голос.

--Приветствую, Момо-семпай,--без эмоций в голосе ответил он.

--Что с тобой?—старшеклассник ударил его по плечу,--никак плохо спал?

--Со мной все хорошо, семпай. Пойдемте.

Он не сказал о том, что видел. Ему хотелось пойти и самому проверить, что с ней произошло, но он не мог….он боялся,…что о нем подумают остальные.

Три перемены прошло, а он так и не пошел и не проведал ее. Он видел в коридоре капитана Тезку, но не осмелился подойти и спросить, как она. Тогда бы семпай узнал, что он все видел и не пришел на помощь.

Он видел Фудзи-семпая, но к нему он не хотел подходить. Впрочем, тот вел себя, как обычно. По нему не было видно, что он переживает из-за здоровья своей девушки. А может…Тезка-бутё никому не сказал? Ведь зная характеры членов команды, если бы они узнали о том, что произошло с внучкой их тренера, они бы всей толпой побежали навестить ее. Но все было тихо. Даже никаких разговоров не проскакивало мимо.

Ему не нравилось чувство, которое поселилось в его груди. Гнетущее ощущение вины…

---o---

Весь день они не смотрели друг на друга. Даже когда она появилась в классе и села на свое место, он ни разу не поднял на нее глаз. Она всячески пыталась избежать любого жеста с его стороны.

Он хотел, чтобы эта неудобная атмосфера развеялась, но не мог приложить ума, что для этого нужно было сделать.

Она мечтала побыстрее уйти домой. Оставалось еще два урока, которые нужно было просто пережить. Лишь бы только он не остановил ее и не начал что-нибудь говорить. Она бы этого не вынесла.

Их странное поведение заинтересовало одноклассников. В классе начали шептаться. Однако, ни Этизен, ни Рюзаки реагировать на возмущение среди окружающих их людей не стали. После уроков они оба быстро собрали свои вещи и ушли в противоположные стороны.

На тренировке Этизен был собран, как всегда, только эта напряженная собранность не прошла не замечено мимо зорких глаз капитана. В светлой голове Кунимитсу начал складываться алгоритм на основе недавних событий, свидетелем которых был он сам. Их младший теннисист в команде в последнее время вел себя очень странно. Сначала драка в раздевалке, что было не в характере принца, потом раздражительность в поведении, что еще более было не в его характере. Тезка одного не мог понять, почему Этизен так остро реагирует на Фудзи. Зная гения, можно свалить неприязнь к нему из-за его садистских наклонностей издеваться над остальными членами команды, но раньше никого это так не волновало, а особенно Этизена. Что могло произойти сейчас?

Видимо, капитану Тезке не хватало жизненного опыта определить причину поведения гордого принца.


	10. Chapter 10

10

Вот уже как несколько дней Эйдзи был сам не свой. Сакуно начинала волноваться. Конечно, его улыбка и смех остались прежними, но в глазах она не могла видеть того озорного блеска, который поддерживал ее в трудную минуту.

--Эйдзи-кун, тебя что-то беспокоит?—застенчиво спросила она, во время их отдыха после тренировки.

Он ответил не сразу, и это насторожило девочку. Но потом повернулся к ней и с широкой улыбкой сказал:

--О чем ты, отиби? С чего ты взяла?

--Ано…просто ты слишком задумчив в последнее время.

Эйдзи понимал, что скрывать правду дольше нет смысла, но рассказать ей причину его грусти он не решался. Он не мог оставить ее одну, тем более после того, что рассказал ему Фудзи. Интересно, почему она ни разу не упомянула о том, что произошло? Будто забыла…

--Это все ерунда. Просто бытовуха. Не обращай внимания, Саку-тян,--сказав это, он весело подмигнул ей. Она улыбнулась ему в ответ.—Давай продолжим. Еще полчаса позанимаемся, потом я провожу тебя домой.

--Хай!

Он любил играть с ней в теннис. С первого занятия Сакуно очень многому научилась и могла вести игру не хуже любого игрока, посещающего клуб. Только к чему теперь эти тренировки, если причиной их начинания был Этизен? Сакуно никогда не просила Кикумару прекратить занятия. Тоже относилось и к английскому. Все шло так, как и до его признания в любви. Он не понимал, что с ним происходило. Ревность? К кому? К Этизену? Возможно. Ведь тот посмел обидеть ее таким низким поступком. Да и она стала немного подавленной после случившегося. Чтобы рассмешить ее, Эйдзи нужно было приложить немалые усилия. И как теперь ему сказать, что должен уехать в следующем месяце навсегда?

--Эйдзи-кун, ты точно хорошо себя чувствуешь? Ты пропустил уже два мяча. Это на тебя не похоже,--обеспокоено спросила Сакуно с противоположной стороны корта.

--Прости, отиби, я задумался. Давай закончим на сегодня.

--Хай…

Он проводил ее домой и передал в руки Рюзаки-сенсей.

--Завтра увидимся, Сакуно-тян.

Они обменялись улыбками, и он пошел по направлению к своему дому.

---o---

А Этизена все еще преследовало чувство, ему непонятное. Каждый раз, когда он видел одноклассницу, в нем просыпалось гнетущее ощущение, будто бы он был в чем-то виноват. Хотя, если поразмыслить, после того, что случилось, девочка всячески начала его игнорировать и даже перестала ходить на корт и подбадривать команду, чему та была совсем не рада. Этизен все чаще ловил на себе недовольные взгляды семпаев. И почему только они решили, что причина отсутствия Рюзаки кроется именно в нем?

Рёма вздохнул. Он не хотел никому признавать, даже себе, что ему не хватало ее общения, пусть оно и состояло всего из нескольких фраз. Он уже и позабыл, когда в последний раз видел ее улыбку.

Что же касается ее отношений с Фудзи-семпаем, то Этизен таковых в последнее время не замечал. Хотя, если быть честным, он вообще ни разу не видел их вместе…как пару. Да, семпай разговаривал с ней в коридоре и на школьном дворе, но не более. Как-то в голову приходила мысль проследить за ними, но Рёма счел ее ниже своего достоинства.

И все же видеть, как она каждый раз поспешно отводит свой взгляд, если заметит, что за ней наблюдают два ярко-желтых глаза, начало не по-детски выводить принца из себя. Ему необходимо было наладить с ней отношения. Но как?

Он не понимал, почему в нем бурлило чувство угрызения совести. Но одно он знал точно. Если ему не удастся помириться с Рюзаки, это чувство будет преследовать его еще очень долгое время.

Закончив домашнее задание по математике, он вышел из комнаты и начал спускаться вниз по лестнице, но голоса родителей остановили его на полпути. Отец и мать о чем-то спорили, судя по интонации. Тихо спустившись на первый этаж, Этизен незаметно подошел к открытой двери гостиной, и заглянул. На полу сидели его родители, а рядом лежал раскрытый фотоальбом.

Рёма не любил подслушивать, но то, что случайно донеслось до его слуха, удивило молодого теннисиста.

--Нандзиро, ты всегда был оболтусом,--прозвучал укоряющий голос матери.

--Дорогая, я уже просил у тебя прощения. Когда же ты забудешь тот инцидент 16-тилетней давности.

--Не подлизывайся, Нандзиро. Именно по твоей вине я была расстроена настолько, что не заметила, как сзади ко мне подошел тот парень. Ты хоть знаешь, что чувствует девушка, когда ее насильно целуют!?

При этих словах зрачки Этизена расширились.

--Хоть он и нравился мне когда-то,--продолжала чуть не плачущая мать,--но после того, что он сделал, мне до сих пор противно вспоминать о нем.

Рёма почему-то почувствовал, как все внутри внезапно похолодело.

--Только не надо снова плакать,--засуетился горе-отец,--я же тогда ему хорошенько вмазал. Вспомни, он тебя потом десятой дорогой обходить начал. И вообще, при чем тут эта фотография? Она же была сделана до того, как…

--Ничего бы не случилось, если бы ты тогда меня не обидел. И почему только ты постоянно смотришь «налево»!? Начал заигрывать с какой-то блондинкой прямо у меня на глазах. И это за неделю до нашей свадьбы! И как после этого я вообще согласилась за тебя замуж выйти?!

Самурай Нандзиро мягко обнял свою жену за плечи и заглянул в ее наполненные слезами глаза.

--Потому что я вовремя и умело извинился.

--Перестань ухмыляться, Нандзиро. Думаешь, твой кривой бумажный журавлик помог тебе добиться моего прощения?

--Как жестоко, Ринко. Я в него часть сердца своего вложил, когда делал.

--Хоть я и сохранила его, но каждый раз, когда он попадается мне на глаза, я вспоминаю тот случай, и у меня появляется непреодолимое желание выкинуть его.

--Но ты же этого не сделала,--хитро улыбнулся отец.

--Вообще-то сделала. Выкидывала раз 15.

Послышался звук упавшего на пол тела.

--К-как ты могла? Ты же часть сердца моего выкинула!

--Но каждый раз забирала его из мусорного ведра и клала в нужное место. Все-таки тот журавлик был твоим единственным подарком за все время нашего знакомства до дня свадьбы.

Продолжение беседы Рёма не слышал. Он взбежал вверх по лестнице, и, зайдя в свою комнату, оперся о закрытую дверь спиной. Четкое осознание того, что он сделал, не давало ему покоя. Его мать пережила когда-то то же самое, что и Рюзаки. Пусть это было и при других обстоятельствах и по вине отца, но остальное произошло в точности, как тогда в пустом классе. Этизен знал, что Рюзаки влюблена в него уже не знамо сколько лет. Своим поступком он уничтожил ее уважение к нему. Наверное, сейчас, ей противно даже думать о нем. Ведь маме тоже нравился тот парень, который сделал с ней, что и он с Рюзаки.

Поцеловал насильно.

И кто он теперь после этого? Как вернуть ее доброе расположение?

Эти два вопроса не могли оставить его в покое. Но более всего принца интересовало, почему ему так важно внимание одноклассницы. К сожалению, ответа он дать не мог. Однако, во чтобы то не стало, ему необходимо было вымолить ее прощение.

Рёме было неприятно признавать, но отец своим давним проступком помог ему найти решение проблемы, хоть и частично.

---о---

--Эйдзи-кун, на тебе лица нет. Неужели ты уже поговорил с твоей девушкой?

Сестра с грустью посмотрела на вошедшего в гостиную брата.

--Нет.

--Тогда что с тобой?

--Я не могу этого сделать, онее-сан.

Он подошел и присел на диван рядом с ней. Его взгляд был прикован к полу.

--Понимаешь, как я могу бросить ее одну? Саку-тян сейчас нелегко. Она все еще не пришла в себя после поступка отиби. Этим он ее сильно ранил, ведь она видела в нем идеал.

--Эйдзи…--она задумалась.—Предложи ей переехать с тобой в Осаку. Это рискованный шаг, но в твоем случае уже терять нечего.

Он резко поднял голову и посмотрел широкими глазами на нее. Его лицо выражало сомнение.

--Но…я не хочу ее принуждать. Даже если и предложу ей переезд, все равно это будет выглядеть с моей стороны эгоистично. Да и где она будет жить? В общежитии? И это, когда я буду жить в семье и в уюте. Нет, я не могу подвергать ее таким лишениям. У нее итак здесь только бабушка из родственников. Не думаю, что если я разлучу ее с ней, Саку-тян скажет мне слова благодарности.

Глядя в уверенные глаза брата, она не могла понять, когда он успел превратиться в такого ответственного и заботливого юношу. Ну, заботливым он был всегда, и ответственным тоже, но раньше это стояло на несколько уровней ниже. Ее переполняла гордость за то, что она приходилась сестрой такому брату.

--Эйдзи…да ты…так повзрослел,--пытаясь скрыть нахлынувшие слезы восторга, проговорила она.—Неужели эта девочка так повлияла на тебя?

--Просто, когда любишь, хочешь, чтобы тому человеку было хорошо. А я желаю Сакуно-тян самого лучшего.

Сестра обняла его и аккуратно взъерошила рыжие волосы.

---o---

Сакуно шла домой. Ее занятия закончились раньше, чем у Кикумару, поэтому они договорились, что встретятся вечером. Выходя за главные ворота, она услышала, как кто-то окликнул ее по имени.

Девочка развернулась и увидела идущую к ней молодую женщину с лицом…Эйдзи Кикумару. Такое сходство настолько поразило Рюзаки, что она не сразу ответила на вопрос незнакомки.

--Ано…простите, я….

--А ты действительно миленькая. Понимаю, почему он в тебя влюбился,--улыбнулась женщина.

--Простите, а кто Вы?—набралась храбрости девочка.

--Прости, забыла представиться. Меня зовут Кикумару Хонока. Я старшая сестра Эйдзи.

Сказав это, она улыбнулась. В этот момент Сакуно заметила, что не только лица, но и улыбки у этой девушки и Эйдзи-куна были одинаковыми. Единственное, что давало четкое отличие между их внешностями, были длинные рыжие волосы сестры и женская фигура.

--Очень приятно с Вами познакомиться, Кикумару-сан,--улыбка у Рюзаки получилась озадаченная, но она скрыла ее, поклонившись старшей девушке.

--Можешь называть меня Хонока-сан. Я хотела спросить, есть ли у тебя пару минут? Я бы хотела поговорить с тобой, если ты не против.

Девочка поспешно дала положительный ответ. На самом деле ей было неловко встретить сестру Эйдзи-куна у школьных ворот.

--Тогда, давай отъедем в какое-нибудь кафе. Моя машина за углом.

Сакуно проследовала за девушкой и села в машину.

В кафе они заказали по чашке чая с пирожным.

--Скажи, Рюзаки-тян, тебе нравится мой брат?

Лицо Хоноки было серьезным, но интонация располагала к приятной беседе.

Девочка немного покраснела.

--Х-хай. Я очень дорожу им. Он столько для меня сделал. Эйдзи-кун настоящий друг.

Отпивая горячий чай, сестра внимательно слушала каждое слово девочки, которое было сказано с нежностью. Ей было приятно узнать, что брата уважают и ценят его помощь, но…

--…ты любишь его?

Этот вопрос шокировал Сакуно, в доказательство чего ложечка из ее руки выпала. Однако этого девочка не заметила.

--Я…ано…

--Прости. Я не хотела тебя напугать,--сестра улыбнулась.—Если не хочешь отвечать, не нужно.

Но семя сомнения уже было посеяно. Каждый день Сакуно убеждала себя, что Эйдзи самый лучший парень. После поцелуя Рёмы-куна, она даже несколько раз сама обняла Кикумару, пытаясь разбудить в себе нежные чувства тепла и трепета, которые она ощущала при одном только взгляде на гордого принца. Конечно до того, как он напугал ее свом поступком. Однако ничего такого ее сердце не чувствовало. Она боялась признать себе, что не любит Эйдзи-куна. Он столько для нее сделал. Она хотела стать его девушкой. Хотела как-то отплатить ему за его доброту, помощь, отзывчивость, веселый смех, который так поддерживал ее, но…неужели этим только причиняет ему боль? Меньше всего на свете, Сакуно хотела, чтобы Эйдзи Кикумару страдал из-за нее. И теперь этот внезапный вопрос его сестры. Ей было не понятно, зачем Хонока-сан привела ее сюда, и почему ведет такой тонкий допрос, но она знала, что придет время, и ей придется открыть правду.

--Хонока-сан, я…

Договорить она не успела, так как голос сестры прервал ход ее мыслей.

--Эйдзи рассказывал мне, что тебе нравился один мальчик.

--Хай,--с грустью ответила Сакуно.

--Скажи, почему ты выбрала моего брата?

--Хонока-сан, Эйдзи-кун прекрасный человек. Я таких, как он, никогда не встречала. Любую проблему он преодолевает с улыбкой на лице, и всегда учит меня поступать так же. Раньше я много плакала из-за того, что Рёма-кун часто унижал меня из-за моих знаний. Эйдзи-кун был первый, кто поверил в меня. Он и Фудзи-сан помогли и мне поверить в себя. Унижения продолжались, но они уже ранили не так больно. Эйдзи-кун дал мне понять, что я смогла в некотором смысле встать на одну планку с Рёмой-куном, и поэтому все обидные слова стали необоснованными. Мне давно нравился мой одноклассник, но он никогда не отвечал взаимностью. В то время, когда я в очередной раз расстраивалась по этому поводу, Эйдзи-кун был всегда рядом и подбадривал меня. Когда он признался мне в своих чувствах, я испугалась, что это как-то помешает нашей дружбе. Мне было сложно решиться, но я согласилась. Мне так хотелось отплатить ему за его доброту. Но, к сожалению, я не могу сказать, счастлив ли он со мной.

Она не поднимала взгляда на сестру человека, о котором только что говорила. Ей было страшно увидеть огорченное лицо напротив, либо услышать укор.

--Сакуно-тян, вопрос не в том, счастлив ли мой брат, хотя, как сестра, это меня очень волнует. Счастлива ли ты? Не обманываешь ли ты себя, находясь рядом с ним?

Участливый голос старшей Кикумару озадачил Рюзаки. Она не ожидала получить понимания со стороны этой девушки. Однако если подумать, Эйдзи-кун и Хонока-сан происходят из одной семьи, поэтому они так похожи не только внешне, но и внутренне. Их доброта не переставала удивлять Сакуно.

--Вы имеете в виду, Рёму-куна?

Она не была глупой и прекрасно поняла, о чем говорила Хонока-сан.

--Ведь ты все еще любишь этого юношу.

Эти слова были сказаны, как заключение. К чему кривить душой? Да, она на самом деле все еще любит Этизена, даже не смотря на его поступок.

Сестра заметила, как лицо девочки переменилось. Оно стало печальным с тенью переживания.

--Хай. И это не дает мне покоя. Мне кажется, я придаю Эйдзи-куна…

Две маленькие капельки упали на стол. Хоноке было больно смотреть на страдающую девочку. Та запуталась в своих чувствах и обязательствах перед собой, что сильно начало давить на ее психику. Как сестре, Хоноке было приятно, что о чувствах брата так заботятся и боятся ранить его. Но как девушке, ей было жаль Сакуно, которая столько возложила на себя.

--Сакуно-тян, любить—значит быть счастливой. Не надо так насиловать себя. Если ты чувствуешь, что мой брат не тот человек, с которым бы ты хотела остаться навсегда, то скажи ему правду. Он поймет, потому что желает тебе только добра. Это и называется любовь. Если ты любишь Эйдзи-куна, то ради его же блага, расстанься с ним, пока это возможно.

--Он возненавидит меня, Хонока-сан. Я же предам его,--тихо роняя слезы, прошептала Сакуно.

--Нет, дорогая, он никогда не сможет тебя возненавидеть. Ненависть настолько чужда его характеру. Но своим молчанием ты предаешь его еще больше. Ведь Эйдзи надеется на твою взаимность. Будь честна с ним и с собой.

--Хонока-сан…аригато…

Сестра печально улыбнулась и протянула девочке салфетку.

--Вытри слезы, Сакуно-тян. Я бы очень хотела, чтобы вы были вместе, но заставить сердце любить невозможно. Я благодарна, что ты осчастливила моего брата. С твоей помощью он стал настоящим мужчиной. Но, к сожалению, у вас разные дороги. Прошу, не вини себя. Это не твоя вина. Пожалей свое бедное сердце. Я очень хочу, чтобы ты была счастлива.

--На самом деле, мне давно нужно было поговорить с кем-то на эту тему, но я не могла. Никто из моих знакомых не понял бы меня, даже бабушка,--с грустью проговорила девочка.

--Именно поэтому я сегодня и встретилась с тобой. Я предполагала, что ты будешь в таком состоянии. Но на самом деле, я очень рада, что познакомилась с тобой, Сакуно-тян.

--Я тоже рада, что встретила Вас.

Они обменялись слабыми улыбками.

--Давай я подвезу тебя до дома.

--Хай.


	11. Chapter 11

11

Фудзи не мог поверить в услышанное.

Его сестре сделали предложение.

В нем бушевали разные чувства: от ненависти до радости. Точно определить, что именно он чувствовал, было трудно. Глядя на сияющее лицо сестры, он не мог не радоваться за нее. Но мысль о том, что она уже не будет так близко, как раньше, не давала ему покоя. Огата-сан был хорошим человеком. Несколько раз Фудзи даже удавалось побеседовать с ним, и тот в свою очередь, показал себя очень воспитанным и умным мужчиной. Однако братская любовь не могла не играть своей роли. Каким бы прекрасным человеком ни был жених сестры, он задумал забрать самого родного человека из жизни Фудзи Сюске. Юмико онее-сан была его поддержкой и лучшим другом в течение всей его жизни, а особенно после того, как младший брат ушел из дома.

Неужели он, всегда уверенный в себе и не знающий поражения гений, настолько боялся одиночества?

Неужели чувство опустошенности все еще не покинуло его сердце? В последний раз он пребывал в таком состоянии, когда Юта покинул их семью из-за зависти к нему. Сюске было очень сложно тогда пережить разлуку с братом, но рядом была сестра, которая помогла понять, что у каждого человека свой путь. Именно она не позволила разрушиться семейным узам. Именно она научила его понимать чувства Юты и не держать на него зла или обиды. Если бы не ее вмешательство, неужели Фудзи не смог бы видеться и общаться с братом, будто бы между ними ничего не произошло?

А теперь он снова остается один, и не в силах что-либо изменить. Сестра согласилась выйти замуж за Огата-сана. Конечно, Фудзи Сюске никогда не покажет своих переживаний. Случай с Ютой навсегда закрепил на его лице улыбку, за которой невозможно было прочесть, что он чувствует.

Вот и сейчас, ужиная с сестрой на кухне, он делал вид, что все хорошо. Однако с ней этот номер не проходил.

--Сюске-кун, ты хочешь со мной поговорить?—внимательно глядя на него, спросила она.

--Мне всегда приятно общаться с тобой, онее-сан, но у меня нет причин занимать твое время,--с улыбкой ответил он.

--Я же вижу, что тебя что-то мучает. Мне больно видеть тебя таким,--настаивала она.

--Даже если и так, я справлюсь с этим сам, сестра. Не обращай внимание,--все так же легко, продолжал русоволосый юноша.

С минуту она помолчала. Следующие ее слова поразили его.

--Ты переживаешь из-за того, что я выхожу замуж?

Чашечка чая остановилась на полпути к его губам. Глаза насыщенного голубого цвета открылись и с нескрываемым удивлением посмотрели в лицо девушки. Замешательство длилось недолго. Губы Фудзи растянулись в доброй усмешке перед тем, как к ним был приложен краешек нагретого фарфора.

--Ты как всегда проницательна, но не волнуйся из-за меня.

--Как ты можешь так говорить?—в ее голосе слышалось беспокойство.—Я же вижу, что с утра ты ходишь сам не свой. Не пытайся обмануть меня. Что мучит тебя, Сюске? Ответь, иначе не выйдешь из-за стола до тех пор, пока не признаешься.

Странно как-то получается. Он чувствовал себя будто на допросе. Травмировать ее своими переживаниями он не хотел, но и молчать не мог, так как все равно его недосказанность обидит ее.

Юноша поставил чашечку на блюдце и, вздохнув, произнес:

--Я еще не могу смириться с мыслью, что ты уходишь.

--Понятно,--она заглянула в его фальшиво улыбающиеся глаза, чтобы убедиться в правильности своего предположения,--ты боишься остаться один.

Подтверждение не замедлило себя долго ждать. На мгновение его зрачки расширились. Она могла прочесть его мысли, будто книгу. Только перед сестрой ему не удавалось выстроить фасад невозмутимости.

--Я так и думала,--сокрушенно вздохнула девушка,--пойми, Сюске, то, что я выйду замуж и буду жить в другом доме, не значит, что я брошу тебя и Юту. Вы навсегда останетесь для меня любимыми братьями. Но я хочу, чтобы ты знал, что в сердце человека есть одно незаполненное место. Только особенное чувство способно заполнить его, и после этого человек начинает жить во всю свою силу. Это можно сравнить с пробуждением после долгого сна. Огата-кун любит меня, а я люблю его. Наступает время, когда людям приходится выбирать свой путь, по которому идти до конца жизни. Я хочу пройти по нему вместе с ним. Но, пожалуйста, не думай, что, если я создам свою семью, в ней не будет места для тебя и Юты. Я люблю вас обоих, но не той любовью, что Огату-куна. Мне трудно объяснить это чувство, но, надеюсь, что ты понимаешь меня. Ведь ты тоже испытывал его к одной девочке.

Сестра была права. Если она чувствовала к Огата-сану то же, что и он к Сакуно, тогда она должна быть счастлива.

--Я понимаю,--тихо сказал брат. Тень грусти таилась на его улыбающемся лице.

--Сюске,--Юмико потянулась через стол и накрыла ладонями его руки. Он озадаченно посмотрел в ее лицо, которое излучало нежность и сострадание,--если даже у вас и не получилось быть вместе, и она оставила шрам на твоем сердце, забрав часть чувства, которое наполнило его, прошу, не забывай. Этот шрам, который так болит сейчас, со временем превратится в светлое и неотъемлемое воспоминание о той, которую ты любил.

--Сестра…

И вновь она помогла ему разобраться в себе и в своих чувствах. Теперь он понимал, что не станет одиноким по ее замужеству. Ведь в нем живут воспоминания не только о неудавшейся любви к Сакуно-тян, но и обо всех членах его драгоценной семьи. Даже если он и будет видеть их реже, в сердце они будут жить всегда, в любом месте, в любое время.

--Сестра,--Фудзи нежно улыбнулся ей, беря теперь ее руки в свои,--пусть твое сердце никогда не узнает шрамов, иначе Огата-сану от меня не скрыться.

Видеть брата в его нормальном «немного садистском» состоянии вновь, было для нее счастьем. Она широко улыбнулась в ответ на его замечание-пожелание и радостно сказала:

--Мне ничего не грозит. Ведь я под твоей защитой!

---о---

Вечер отлично утвердил себя оранжево-розовыми красками на небосводе. На улице стояла прекрасная весенняя погода.

Двое молодых людей прогуливались по набережной.

--Над чем ты так задумалась, отиби?— заметив ее серьезное лицо, спросил он.

Девочка ответила не сразу. Она предложила ему присесть на лавочку.

--Ты себя плохо чувствуешь, Саку-тян?— обеспокоенный, он прижал ладонь к ее лбу, отчего Рюзаки встрепенулась.

--Нет-нет. Со мной все хорошо.

«Я не могу этого сделать…»

--Точно?— продолжал он.— Может, ты устала? Давай я провожу тебя домой.

--Нет, Эйдзи-кун, все хорошо.

Попытка улыбнуться ей не удалась. А он не мог понять, что с ней происходило. Сегодня они были словно чужие друг другу. Эйдзи не чувствовал от нее взаимности. Что же такое случилось?

В последнее время он думал над тем, как сказать ей о том, что он уезжает. Как она отреагирует? Поймет ли? Ему так не хотелось расставаться с ней.

--Эйдзи-кун,--тихо обратилась девочка к сидящему рядом юноше.

Саку-тян хотела сказать что-то важное. Он чувствовал это, но, почему-то, боялся услышать ее следующие слова.

--Я…--пыталась продолжить она, не смотря на него. Ее взгляд был прикован к земле.

Кикумару нахмурил брови в напряжении. Говорить что-либо он не осмеливался: боялся перебить начатую ей мысль.

--Я обманывала тебя все это время!—когда она наконец выкрикнула слова, которые не давали покоя ее измученному сердцу, ей стало немного легче, но самое трудное было еще впереди.

--Ня?—вымолвил удивленный юноша.—О чем ты, Саку-тян?

--Я не могу больше встречаться с тобой. Я все еще люблю его, и тем самым предаю тебя.

Девочка уронила лицо на ладони. Ее хрупкое тело начало подрагивать.

Видеть ее в таком подавленном состоянии доставляло ему немалое страдание. Он знал, что ее слезы проливаются не из-за насмешек и равнодушия Этизена. Причиной, из-за которой плакала его любимая Сакуно, был он сам. Понимая это, сердце Эйдзи просто кричало от боли.

--Ну же, Саку-тян, не терзай себя,--он взял ее за плечи и прижал к своей груди, обхватив руки вокруг ее стана. Его подбородок касался светло-каштановой макушки. Девочка же в это время вздрагивала в его объятиях из-за проливаемых слез.

--Прости,--прошептала она сквозь всхлипы.

--Ты не виновата. Я знал, что ты не любишь меня, но по-детски надеялся, что сможешь полюбить,--он говорил тихо и ровно. Но, несмотря на спокойствие его голоса, глаза юноши, взгляд которых устремился на горящий горизонт, были наполнены неописуемой грустью.—Как бы я хотел быть на его месте, но это невозможно…

После недолгого молчания он продолжил.

--Саку-тян, я благодарен тебе, что ты сказала мне правду, иначе я не смог бы видеть тебя такой расстроенной. Самое важное для меня—это твое счастье.

--Эйдзи-кун…--не веря в то, что он говорит, она немного отстранилась и посмотрела в его лицо.

Карие глаза излучали необъятную нежность и любовь. Губы его слабо растянулись в грустной улыбке.

--Я недостойна быть с тобой, Эйдзи-кун. Ты…

--Не говори ерунды,--перебил он ее,--ты—первая девушка, которую я полюбил. Это значит, ты—самая достойная из всех. Но дело уже не в этом. Нам с самого начала не суждено быть вместе. Я надеюсь, что отиби скоро все поймет, а до этого момента, держись рядом с Кайдо. Он тебя в обиду не даст.

--Что ты хочешь этим сказать?—внезапно ее наполнило чувство тревоги. Он говорил так, словно прощался с ней.

--Я переезжаю жить и учиться в Осаку. Так захотели мои родители. Мы больше не сможем видеться, Саку-тян. Поэтому я и говорю, что нам с самого начала не суждено было быть вместе.

--Ты…--ее глаза вновь наполнились слезами,--ты уезжаешь? Навсегда?

Он кивнул.

--Я не хотел, но против родителей пойти не могу. Через неделю после выпускного мы с сестрой покидаем Токио.

--Это же меньше, чем через месяц!

--Саку-тян, пока я еще здесь, буду присматривать за тобой. Мы можем продолжить тренировки по теннису, если хочешь. Но потом, я поговорю с Кайдо, чтобы он наблюдал за тобой. Так что еще одни год, пока он не окончит школу, ты будешь под защитой.

--Эйдзи-кун,--прервала его Рюзаки,--со мной все будет хорошо. Не переживай. И не нужно нагружать Кайдо-семпая. Ты меня многому научил. Теперь я не боюсь трудностей, и всегда буду встречать их с улыбкой на лице.

Сказав это, она широко улыбнулась. При виде ее смеющегося лица Кикумару сразу забыл о своих сердечных переживаниях. Он заключил девочку в медвежьи объятия и весело сказал:

--Саку-тян! Ты волшебница!

Оба подростка рассмеялись.

--Мы же сможем звонить друг другу?—спросила она, с надеждой вглядываясь ему в лицо, после того, как он немного ослабил свою хватку.

--Конечно, отиби! Хоть каждый день! Обязательно позвони, когда Этизен признается тебе.

Ее реакцией на эти слова был обильный румянец. Однако она все же нашла силы ответить ему.

--Хорошо. И, если ты полюбишь другую девочку, обязательно сообщи!

--Ну, это вряд ли случится…--с грустью сказал он, отчего Сакуно почувствовала себя самым низшим существом на Земле. Но через секунду его лицо снова просияло, и он, наклонив голову набок, подмигнул ей и сказал,--хотя все может быть.

--Эйдзи-кун,--Сакуно обняла юношу за шею и положила голову на его крепкое плечо,--прости меня, что не смогла перебороть своих чувств к нему. Я просто не могла больше обманывать тебя. Ты мне очень дорог.

--Саку-тян, ты всегда такая заботливая,--он обнял ее в ответ, вдыхая аромат ее светло-каштановых волос.—Я не сержусь. Ты была честна со мной, а это самое главное. Я тоже должен просить у тебя прощение за…

--Нет-нет. Ты ни в чем не виноват,--замотала головой девочка.

--Просто у нас разные дороги,…но я так рад, что они хоть раз пересеклись.

--Эйдзи-кун?

--Хм?

Она подняла голову с плеча Кикумару и посмотрела ему в лицо. Его рыжие волосы казались красными в лучах заката.

--Мы же останемся друзьями?

Ее умоляющий взгляд творил с ним невероятные вещи. Всем своим существом он хотел обнять ее и никогда не отпускать, защищать и радовать, взвалить все ее проблемы на свои плечи. Но Эйдзи понимал, что больше не имеет прав на эту девочку. Как ни больно было признавать, но сегодняшнее свидание являлось последним.

Он слабо улыбнулся ей и как можно веселее сказал:

--Конечно, Сакуно-тян. К сожалению, это самое большее, на что я теперь способен. Только знай, что я очень дорожу тобой и твоей дружбой.

--Я так благодарна тебе за все: за понимание, за помощь. Не знаю, чтобы я без тебя делала. Я очень люблю тебя, Эйдзи-кун…как лучшего друга.

--Аригато, Саку-тян. Это для меня очень много значит.

Так они пробыли еще около 20-ти минут, перед тем, как его голос нарушил образовавшуюся тишину:

--Солнце вот-вот сядет. Давай я провожу тебя домой.

--Хай.

Они встали, разомкнув свои объятия, и направились к дому Рюзаки. Перед тем как войти внутрь, девочка встала на цыпочки и поцеловала Эйдзи в гладкую щеку.

--Увидимся завтра, Эйдзи-кун. Спокойной ночи.

С этими словами она скрылась за входной дверью. А он еще несколько минут стоял обескураженный, прижав ладонь к месту на щеке, где только что коснулись ее губы.

Горечь наполнила сердце юноши. Он только что потерял Сакуно. Потерял навсегда. Как же больно внутри. Но ему нужно было перебороть эту печаль. Если не для себя, то для Саку-тян. Она все еще нуждалась в нем. Он просто обязан быть с ней рядом. Не как парень, а как друг. Это будет сложно, особенно первые дни. Но времени оставалось все меньше и меньше. Пока он еще жил в Токио, ему необходимо было поддержать ее. Милой Саку-тян тоже было нелегко сказать ему правду. А он больше не хотел видеть ее в слезах, а тем более из-за него. Поэтому, Эйдзи пообещал себе, что будет улыбаться до тех пор, пока не переехал в Осаку. Там он сможет прокричать всю ту боль, которая накопилась в его юном сердце.

---о---

Он тянул с извинениями…

Может, она уже все забыла? Ведь прошло-то уже более двух недель. Нет, вряд ли. Если он до сих пор помнил, значит и она будет тоже.

Глядя на коробочку в руках, Этизен скривил губы в догадках. Как он собирается вручить ей этот подарок? Просто подойти и отдать?

Несмотря на перерыв между событиями, Рюзаки все еще избегала его. Несколько раз он сам видел, как она обедала за одним столиком с Фудзи-семпаем и Кикумару-семпаем. Это было странно. Если она встречалась с гением, то, что рядом с ними делал акробат «Золотой Пары»?

Рёма совершенно запутался в своих мыслях. Одно он знал точно: ему не нравилось чувство, которое посещало каждый раз, когда он видел одноклассницу в компании других парней, пусть даже ему и знакомых.

Сейчас во что бы то ни стало, ему нужно было извиниться перед ней, вновь завоевать ее доверие. Он не хотел признавать, что чувствовал себя не так уверенно без общения с ней, без ее поддержки на соревнованиях. Каждый раз во время матча, он вслушивался в крики болельщиков, только чтобы убедиться в присутствии внучки тренера. Но, к сожалению, младшая Рюзаки прекратила ходить на корт.

Телефонный звонок прервал ход мыслей принца. К счастью, отец проходил мимо и поднял трубку.

Так, на чем он остановился? Ах, да…Полное игнорирование со стороны одноклассницы. Несколько раз Рёма видел ее во снах. Ничего особенного. Просто небольшие эпизоды из школьной жизни. Но сегодняшний сон отличался от предыдущих. В этот раз Сакуно выглядела на несколько лет старше и одета она была в белое свадебное кимоно. Рядом сидел Фудзи-семпай, который тоже казался старше своих лет. В следующий момент он и она распили чашу с церемониальным напитком, и после этого были объявлены мужем и женой.

Рёма? Во сне он присутствовал на торжестве, как почетный гость. Но чувство горести, которое сопутствовало ему в течение всего бракосочетания, осталось до сих пор, даже после того, как он проснулся. Перед глазами все еще стоял образ красивой девушки-невесты, которая согласилась выйти замуж не за него. За другого. За Фудзи-семпая. Почему? Почему все так вышло? Почему на месте Сюске Фудзи не оказался он—Рёма Этизен?

Ощущение того, что ты потерял что-то ценное, заставляло сердце сжиматься до невыносимой боли. Но ведь это был всего лишь сон! Рюзаки еще слишком юна, чтобы выходить замуж! Тем более за теннисного гения. Ну, ладно, не только теннисного. Гениальность загадочного семпая распространялась буквально на все, чем бы он не занялся.

Рёма? Хм…наверное, самое подходящее слово охарактеризовать его способности, было талантливость. Но никак не гениальность. В этом он сильно проигрывал русоволосому парню. И почему только Рюзаки решила встречаться именно с Фудзи-семпаем? Ведь сам Рёма считал себя ничем не хуже. Только единственное отличие все же было. Он не просил ее об этом. А семпай мало того, что попросил, но еще и признался ей в своих чувствах! И когда только успел понять, что испытывает к ней интерес? За три года принц не замечал за ним такого влечения к внучке Рюзаки-сенсей. И уж тем более за самой Сакуно.

И почему он только так волнуется из-за этой девчонки? Подумаешь, влюбилась она в него с первого взгляда. Сам-то Рёма не виноват в этом. Но вот теперь, когда ты на себе чувствуешь то же, что и она раньше--игнорирование со стороны того, кто тебе нравится,--ему совсем не хотелось пускать все на самотек. Стоп…кто сказал, что она ему нравится? Рюзаки? Нравится ему? Это смешно! Просто, она его одноклассница и внучка тренера, поэтому он должен как-то за ней присматривать. Да? ДА?! А-а-а-а-! Ну почему все так сложно? Что же это за чувство такое гнетущее? Если бы только тогда он ее не поцеловал, таких проблем сейчас бы не имел!

Поцеловал…поцело… Это внезапно появившееся тепло на щеках раздражало!!! И вкус спелой вишни во рту тоже! Что же с ним сейчас творится!

Темноволосый юноша подпер голову обеим руками и закрыл глаза. В тот день он не понимал, что делал. Осознание пришло только тогда, когда почувствовал солоноватый привкус на ее губах. И именно тогда, он понял, что это были именно ее губы. На самом деле он не думал, что все так закончится. Что на него нашло? Потеряв полный контроль над собой и над своими эмоциями, Рёма Этизен совершил самую большую ошибку за всю свою жизнь—разрушил доверие к себе той, которая всегда видела в нем не какой-то идеал, а просто человека. Которая не лезла в его жизнь, а просто была рада его вниманию. Которая не послушалась его и не остригла свои роскошные волосы. Которая не просила ничего взамен, кроме доброго отношения к себе.

А он не смог сделать для нее даже этого. Ведь Этизен знал, как близко к сердцу она принимала его подколки. Видел, как часто ее глаза выглядели припухшими от пролитых слез. Но почему все это раньше его никогда не волновало? Почему только сейчас он чувствует себя негодяем с большой буквы? Что мешало ему раньше относиться к ней более вежливо?

Гордость? Тщеславие? Или, может, он боялся показаться обычным в глазах остальных? Но разве сейчас это имеет значение?

Рёма хотел помириться с ней. Хотел вновь попробовать ее обенто, приготовленный специально для него. Хотел снова учить ее теннису. Хотел даже помочь ей с английским. Но будет ли это возможно после того, как он принесет свои извинения? Смогут ли они снова общаться так, как общались раньше? Нет…нет, не так. Не так, как раньше. Он хотел большего! Намного большего, чем просто «привет» и «пока». Он хотел узнать о ней много нового, ведь, если подумать, она все еще была для него загадкой. Принц не знал о ней практически ничего: ни ее любимого цвета, ни блюда, ни музыканта.

--Молодой человек! Важные новости!

Отец…ну, почему он всегда перебивает его мысли?

--Только что звонил твой менеджер из Америки. Через неделю ты будешь участвовать в юношеском турнире. Правда, здорово? Так что собирай вещи. Ты полетишь в Америку через три дня. Я уже заказал билет.

--ЧТО?

Но отец уже вышел из комнаты, поэтому не смог оценить тотальное удивление сына.

А Рёма за всю свою жизнь еще никогда не чувствовал такого разочарования и нежелания ехать на престижный турнир.

---о---

A/N Эта глава была немного исправлена. Огромная благодарность Milisante за ее помощь, поддержку и «нескромную привычку редактировать» ^^


	12. Chapter 12

12

Для теннисной сборной школы Сейгаку было не в диковинку слышать о том, что их младший, но подающий большие надежды, игрок уезжает за границу на соревнования. Никто из семпаев не отреагировал на эту новость так, как это было 3 года назад. Проще говоря, слез никто не проливал, так как все знали, что «опора Сейгаку» обязательно вернется.

--Что ж, Этизен,--обратился к младшему парню капитан команды Тезка Кунимитсу,--судя по всему, это последний раз, когда мы видимся в школе.

--Хай, бутё,--согласился кохай.—Желаю Вам, Ойси-семпаю, Таке-сану, Кикумару-семпаю и Фудзи-семпаю удачного поступления в Университет.

--Этизен, не говори так, словно видишь нас в последний раз,--вмешался в разговор Ойси. –То, что мы заканчиваем школу, не значит, что мы больше не будем друзьями.

--Отиби, а ты уже сообщил классу, что уезжаешь завтра?

Единственным, кому все еще не верилось, что принц вот так все бросит и покинет Японию, был Эйдзи. Нет, его не интересовал факт, что Этизен едет на соревнования. Тот всегда так делал. Сейчас Кикумару думал о хрупкой девочке с длинными каштановыми волосами, чье сердце уже успело пережить множество разочарований. Сможет ли она сейчас перенести разлуку с человеком, ради которого ей пришлось отказаться от чувств Фудзи и Кикумару? Не слишком ли это жестоко со стороны ее одноклассника, вот так все бросить и уехать после того, как он обидел ее?

--Я больше не собирался ставить никого в известность о моем отъезде. Не вижу в этом необходимости. Через полторы недели конец учебного года, так что пусть мои одноклассники сосредоточатся на исправлении своих оценок.

Каждое слово было пропитано холодом и безразличием. Не зря Этизена называли гордым принцем. Этот титул очень ему подходил.

Все бы так и закончилось, если бы нежный голос одного из членов команды не нарушил образовавшуюся паузу.

--Для нас великая честь, что ты сподобил сообщить нам о столь знаменательном событии в твоей жизни самолично.

Мимо зорких глаз Рёмы не могла пройти незамечено неискренняя улыбка Фудзи-семпая, подчеркнутая тонким сарказмом его голоса.

--А это значит,--с энтузиазмом продолжил мысль Момосиро, обхватив голову Этизена в замок,--что наш малыш не такой холодный, как хочет казаться! Он поставил нас в известность первыми!

Пока Рёма пытался вырваться из цепких рук семпая, при этом, не забывая огрызаться, светло-голубые глаза Фудзи пересеклись с карими глазами Кикумару.

---о---

--Сакуно, разве ты не собираешься проводить Этизена?

Девочка прервала свое чтение, чтобы с удивлением посмотреть на Рюзаки Сумире.

--О чем ты, бабушка? Рёма-кун куда-то уезжает?

Женщина тяжело вздохнула.

--Похоже, что он никому не сказал, кроме команды.

Сакуно лишь хлопала ресницами.

--Дело в том, что Рёма улетает сегодня в Америку, чтобы участвовать в теннисном турнире.

--Что?—карие глаза девочки выразили тотальное удивление.—Но он ничего не говорил…

--Ты же знаешь его характер. Из него слово силой не вытянешь. В любом случае, думаю, твоя поддержка будет для него не лишней.

Сказав это, Рюзаки старшая вышла из комнаты, оставив внучку в глубоком раздумье.

Стоит ли ей идти? Они практически не разговаривали с тех самых пор. С одной стороны Сакуно хотела проводить одноклассника и пожелать ему удачи на соревнованиях. Но с другой стороны…находиться в его присутствии все еще было неловко. Она боялась поднять на него глаза, и увидеть того Рёму-куна, который так сильно напугал ее. Хотя, с тех пор прошло довольно времени, чтобы больше не вспоминать о том случае.

И все же девочка решила не поддаваться тому, что шептало ее сердце, а послушать то, что твердил ее разум. Идти не стоит. Рёма-кун даже и не заметит, что ее нет среди остальных. Тем более он все равно вернется к началу учебного года, а, может, даже и раньше. Да и зачем ей идти, если он никому ничего не сказал? Значит? Ему не хочется видеть никого постороннего…

Постороннего…неужели она всегда была так далека от принца? Он никогда не ценил ее, как бы она не старалась. И ради такого человека она отвергла Эйдзи-куна и Фудзи-семпая. И что они только нашли в ней? Ведь Рёма-кун не влюбился в нее, как это сделали оба старшеклассника. Плюс ко всему, он начал открыто показывать неприязнь к Фудзи-семпаю, думая, что тот встречается с ней. Получается, она доставила много проблем семпаю…ужас!!!

Нет, однозначно, она никуда не идет.

Сакуно легла на кровать и прикрыла глаза рукой.

«Моя поддержка все равно для него ничего не значит».

Звонок в дверь нарушил ее омраченные воспоминаниями мысли, но девочка осталась в том же положении, что и 30 секунд назад.

Повторный звонок в дверь. На этот раз более настойчивый.

«Неужели бабушка не слышит?»

Звонок продолжал петь во все горло непрерывно до тех пор, пока Сакуно не стала с кровать и не направилась к входной двери. Открыв ее, Рюзаки была удивлена почувствовать на себе медвежьи объятия. Над головой послышался знакомый голос.

--Саку-тян, почему ты так долго не открывала? Я уже думал, с тобой что-то случилось, ня-я-я-я-я…

--Что ты здесь делаешь, Эйдзи-кун?—высвободив свое тело из крепких рук парня, Сакуно посмотрела на него и наивно захлопала ресничками.

Кикумару широко улыбнулся.

--Я пришел за тобой, чтобы мы вместе поехали в аэропорт и пожелали отиби удачи.

С несколько секунд девочку покинул дар речи. Она смотрела на семпая широко открытыми глазами, не осмеливаясь моргнуть.

Его улыбка поблекла. Он что-то заподозрил.

--Только не говори, что ты не хочешь идти.

--Я…,--девочка быстро уронила взгляд на пол. В следующий момент она почувствовала, как Эйдзи схватил ее за запястье и потянул за собой по улице.

--Подожди, Эйдзи-кун! Куда ты меня ведешь?

--Ясное дело, куда! Мы едем в аэропорт.

--Я не могу…

Ее резкая остановка заставила его обернуться.

--В чем дело, Саку-тян? Может, ты боишься?

--Я не нужна там. Он ничего не сказал. И вообще, я только полчаса назад узнала, что он уезжает.

Эйдзи с сочувствием смотрел на девушку, с которой совсем недавно встречался и был счастлив. Его рука мягко опустилась на ее голову. Такое прикосновение заставило Рюзаки взглянуть на Кикумару, который нежно улыбался ей.

--Пусть он не сказал, но ты все равно узнала. Даже, если бы ты до сих пор была в неведении, я все равно бы пришел за тобой. Ты ведь любишь его?

Ей никогда не привыкнуть отвечать на такие личные вопросы, не краснея. Ответом послужил слабый кивок.

--И ты хочешь, чтобы он выиграл соревнования?

--Х-хай…

--Так иди и скажи ему об этом! В чем дело?

--Я не знаю, как он отреагирует. Мне страшно, Эйдзи-кун. Как я могу сказать ему, чтобы он постарался, когда е разговаривала с ним долгое время?

--Сакуно!

Его резкий тон заставил девочку встрепенуться и поднять на него глаза. Он очень серьезно посмотрел на нее.

-Улыбнись.

--Что?

--Я сказал, улыбнись.

--Я…не сейчас, Эйдзи-кун…

--Если ты этого не сделаешь, я поцелую тебя.

--ЧТО???

--У-л-ы-б-н-и-с-ь.

Она долго смотрела ему в его серьезное и нахмуренное лицо. Внезапно ее губы растянулись в широкой улыбке, а улицу наполнил серебристый девичий смех. Увидев озадаченное лицо Кикумару, Сакуно поспешила пояснить причину внезапного приступа веселости.

--Эйдзи-кун, ты такой смешной. Тебе совершенно не идет такое серьезное выражение лица.

--Эй, я же просил улыбнуться, а не издеваться,--с нотой обиды в голосе сказал покрасневший парень.

--Прости,--прикрывая ладонью губы, чтобы скрыть остаточное явление смехотерапии, извинилась Сакуно.

В этот момент рядом с ними притормозил спортивный автомобиль красного цвета. Окошко со стороны переднего пассажира открылось, и до слуха Кикумару и Рюзаки донесся знакомый голос.

--Ребята, а вы не опоздаете в аэропорт?

--Фудзи-сан!

--Фудзико-тян!

--Мы вас подбросим, садитесь.

Через минуту машина тронулась с места и поехала в направлении главного токийского аэропорта.

--Огата-сан, это мои друзья. Я и Эйдзи учимся вместе, а Сакуно-тян наша возлюбленная.

На такое заявление все, что смогла сделать Рюзаки, это густо покраснеть. Эйдзи лишь улыбнулся.

--У тебя отличные друзья, Сюске-кун,--ответил водитель, глубокий голос которого мог заставить любую девушку окунуться в мир грез.

Остальное время поездки прошло в тишине. Впрочем, оно не длилось долго, так как Огата-сан был отличным водителем и умел классно дрифтовать, особенно на светофорах. Уже через полчаса машина мягко остановилась на парковке возле аэропорта. Все вышли из салона, не забыв поблагодарить за быструю доставку на место.

Перед тем, как закрыть дверцу, Фудзи наклонился, чтобы видеть собеседника, и сказал:

--Благодарю, что выручили нас, Огата-сан.

--Не стоит благодарности, Сюске-кун. Если нужна помощь, обращайся. Теперь мне нужно забрать твою сестру из нашего памятного автосервиса.

--Да-да, я рассчитываю на Вас. До свидания.

Как только дверца была закрыта, машина на высокой скорости покинула парковку задним ходом.

--Сю-тян, а кто это был?

Любопытству Эйдзи не было предела.

--Мой будущий зять. Машина сестры сломалась по дороге, и Юмико онее-сан позвонила жениху, чтобы он забрал меня и привез сюда.

--Постой-постой…Это значит, что…

--Ваша сестра выходит замуж, Фудзи-семпай?—закончила начатую Эйдзи мысль Сакуно.—Поздравляю.

В ответ он лишь улыбнулся.

--Сакуно-тян, ты сегодня очень мило выглядишь.

--Ано…

--Желтая маячка, джинсы по фигуре и домашние тапочки смотрятся на тебе неотразимо.

Девочка рефлекторно положила руки на грудь и на бедро, и опустила взгляд на ноги. Только сейчас до нее дошло, во что она была одета. Обтягивающая желтая майка на бретельках, джинсы двухлетней давности, которые служили теперь просто домашними штанами (немудрено, что сейчас они сидят точно по фигуре) и пушистые домашние тапочки в виде покемона Пикачу. Вдобавок ко всему, после школы она распустила свои косы и собрала волосы в низкий хвост, который, словно морская волна, покрывал ее спину. От чрезмерного смущения и стыда девочка резко повернулась спиной к русоволосому юноше, чьи голубые глаза рассматривали ее с интересом.

--Эйдзи,--все так же ласково продолжал гений,--не твоих ли это рук дело?

Бинго. Кикумару даже не подумал, в каком положении оказался. Ведь это он вытащил Сакуно из дому в том, что на ней было тогда надето.

--Прости, Саку-тян, я не нарочно,--глупо улыбаясь и почесывая затылок, обратился к смущенной девочке рыжеволосый парень.

Фудзи тем временем снял с себя кожаный пиджак и накинул на хрупкие плечи Рюзаки. Та в свою очереь обернулась и одарила семпая вопросительным взглядом.

--На улице еще не настолько тепло, чтобы ходить в летней одежде. Так что, надень его.

--А Вы?

--За меня не волнуйся, он теплый,--показывая на длинный рукав своего джемпера, пояснил он.

--Благодарю,--чуть слышно сказала Сакуно, надевая предложенную одежду. Пиджак был великоват, но не настолько, чтобы можно было в нем утонуть. Все-таки комплекция Фудзи была более атлетическая, чем у остальных членов теннисной сборной.

--Эйдзи,--обратился к нему одноклассник,--сними пояс.

--Э-э?! Ты что, Сю-тян!

--У тебя же свитер все равно на выпуск. Отсутствие пояса никто не заметит. Кстати, не забывай, что именно по твоей вине Сакуно-тян сейчас мерзнет.

--Ладно-ладно…--подавливая нарастающее чувство совести, Кикумару принялся вытягивать свой пояс из джинсов.—Держи. И что ты собираешься делать с ним?

Фудзи молча подошел к Рюзаки и закинул руки за ее талию. Видимо, то смущение, которое она пережила из-за одежды, было не настолько сильным, как сейчас, когда она почувствовала руки семпая на себе. Ее сердце бешено заколотилось, а лицо еще более покраснело. Вдобавок ко всему прочему, она четко ощутила горячее дыхание юноши на своей щеке. Почему-то в памяти всплыл ее первый поцелуй, который достался именно этому человеку, который сейчас аккуратно затягивал пояс на ее тонкой талии.

Он отошел на несколько шагов и, поднеся руку к подбородку, оценивающе окинул девушку взглядом.

--По-моему, неплохо. Мой пиджак смотрится на тебе, как монтель.

Она быстро опустила на себя взгляд. Действительно, если пиджак Фудзи-семпая доходил ему до полбедра, то на ней он заканчивался на пару сантиметров выше колен.

--Ух ты, Фудзико-тян, да ты настоящий дизайнер,--заулыбался Эйдзи.

--Волосы мы распустим,--не обращая внимание на радость друга, гений продолжал работать над имиджем любимой девушки. Он снова приблизился к ней и развернул к себе спиной. Сняв заколку, парень подарил свободу роскошным каштановым волосам Сакуно. Они так приятно рассыпались под действием его пальцев, что незаметно для себя, Фудзи поднес прядь к своему лицу, и, вдохнув аромат фруктового шампуня, перемешенного с особым запахом самой девушки, поцеловал.

К счастью ни Сакуно, ни Эйдзи не заметили действий со стороны загадочного юноши. А он в свою очередь, повернул Рюзаки лицом к себе, и нежно улыбнулся.

--У тебя очень красивые волосы, Сакуно-тян. Распускай их почаще и никогда не вздумай остричь.

Она опустила голову, пытаясь скрыть смущение.

--Сюске, а что мы будем делать с ее обувью?—вдруг вспомнил о еще одной нерешенной проблеме Кикумару.

--Это проблема,--потер затылок голубоглазый парень.

--А разве в аэропорту на первом этаже нет магазинов с одеждой?

--Ты прав, Эйдзи,--одобряюще посмотрел на друга Фудзи.—Пойдем, сакуно-тян.

--Простите, но, может, не стоит так стараться. Я могу просто постоять в сторонке, чтобы меня никто не видел. Я, вроде как, и не собиралась сюда ехать.

--Нет, милая Сакуно-тян, если не пойдешь ты, не пойдем и мы. Я прав, Эйдзи?

Кикумару закивал головой. Фудзи продолжал:

--Ты должна там быть. Не опускайся до уровня Этизена. Только безответственные люди могут уехать и ничего не сказать друзьям на прощание. Ведь ты не такая, и мы все это знаем. Поэтому сейчас самое главное, это привести тебя в подобающий вид , так как я не могу позволить Этизену видеть всю красоту твоей фигуры.

--ФУДЗИ-САН!!!

На ее внезапный выкрик и густой румянец он лишь хитро улыбнулся.

--Сюске, зачем ты ее смущаешь!

--Ха-ха, пойдемте. Подыщем ей обувь и проводим гордеца. Если будем тут дальше стоять, он и улететь может.

---о---

--Интересно, где Фудзи и Кикумару?—спросил Тезка, глядя на наручные часы.

--Не зная, они оба говорили, что придут,--засуетился ответить вице-капитан команды Ойси.

--Я вообще-то не просил, чтобы меня провожали,--монотонно сказал Этизен, потягивая любимую PONTA из баночки.

--Не просил, но хотел!—потрепал по волосам принца Момо-семпай.

По залу ожидания разнесся голос, сообщающий о начале регистрации.

--Мне пора,--встав с кресла и взвалив сумку на плечо, Рёма запрокинул голову и сделал последний глоток из баночки. Когда с напитком было покончено, Этизен вернул голову в вертикальное положение и отнял баночку от лица. Как только он сделал это, его взору предстали приближающиеся к нему люди. Это были Фудзи-смпай, Кикумару-семпай и…девушка с очень длинными каштановыми волосами, в кожаном монтеле, джинсах и кроссовках. Ее голова была опущена, поэтому он не мог рассмотреть ее лица. Семпаи шли по ее обе стороны. Что-то загадочное было в этой девушке. Такое ощущение, что он ее где-то видел.

Элегантная черная бровь Рёмы приподнялась, в то время как его взгляд не переставал следить за каждым движением приближающейся женской фигуры.

--Простите за опоздание,--сказал Фудзи, подойдя к остальным. Он бросил взгляд на младшего парня.—Хорошо, что еще не улетел.

--Уже собирался,--сделав безразличное выражение лица, ответил принц.

--Отиби! Мы в тебя верим!

Не успел Рёма договорить свою последнюю фразу, как очутился в крепких объятиях Эйдзи-семпая. Зная акробата «Золотой пары» не первый год, Этизен не пытался освободить себя от пленения, а просто решил пережить пока пленение само не отойдет. Ждать пришлось недолго. Через пять минут Кикумару резко отпустил отиби, отчего последний чуть не упал. Благо успел схватиться за чей-то локоть…притом слишком хрупкий локоть.

Рёма медленно поднял глаза на человека, за которого до сих пор держался. Миловидное лицо, большие карие глаза, обрамленные густыми черными ресницами, нескрываемый румянец на щеках, розовые, чуть приоткрытые от удивления, губы.

Сердце в груди забилось в два раза чаще. Этизен почувствовал расплывающееся по лицу тепло. Сзади доносились отрывки фраз, но он не напрягал слух, чтобы понять, что они значили. Он понимал, что смотрит на эти губы уже долго, но не мог ничего сделать с собой. Появилось непреодолимое желание прильнуть к ним, попробовать на вкус. Будут ли они такими же сладкими, как вишня?

--Ано…Рёма-кун, мне больно…

Хм…такое чувство, будто он только что слышал голос Рюзаки.

--Пожалуйста, отпусти мою руку…

Это точно голос Рюзаки. Но почему он его слышит? Ведь здесь нет никого, кроме команды.

Эйдзи уже сделал шаг вперед, чтобы освободить Сакуно, но увидел перед собой руку Фудзи, означающую, чтобы он не вмешивался. На самом деле за сценой с интересом наблюдали все присутствующие теннисисты Сейгаку. Многие не понимали, в чем дело и что, собственно, происходит. Почему Этизен не отпускает Рюзаки и продолжает в упор смотреть ей в лицо.

Ей ничего более не оставалось, как резко выдернуть свою руку из его цепкой хватки. Его лицо было слишком близко и это ее сильно смущало. Видеть принца на расстоянии нескольких сантиметров было слишком непривычно, тем более, если учесть, что за последнее время она всячески пыталась вообще не приближаться к нему.

Своим действием она вернула Этизена на землю. Он еще раз посмотрел на нее своими кошачьими глазами. Сейчас его взгляд был осмысленным и оценивающим. Через несколько секунд после идентификации личности, он с нескрываемым удивлением спросил:

--Рюзаки?

Люди на заднем плане чуть не попадали в обморок. Неужели их младшенький не узнал внучку тренера?

Девочка опустила голову, скрывая смущение. Что ей теперь делать? Как ему сказать? Что он ответит? В голове всплыли слова Эйдзи-куна: «Не беги от проблем. Встречай их с улыбкой на лице!» Но разве в такой ситуации уместно улыбаться?

--Что ты здесь делаешь, Рюзаки?

Он изо всех сил пытался придать своему тону как можно больше безразличия. Ему казалось, что сейчас ноги вот-вот подкосятся. Он боялся этой встречи, как огня. Да, бесстрашный и гордый принц боялся встретить одноклассницу. Именно поэтому он и не сказал своему классу, что уезжает. Он не мог смотреть ей в глаза после того, что сделал. И теперь она стоит перед ним. А ведь он так хотел, чтобы этого момента не случилось. Она его ненавидит. Она его презирает. Как он может пережить такое унижение. Ведь если сейчас Рюзаки начнет выговаривать ему за все, что он сделал, он потеряет свою репутацию даже перед командой.

--Рёма-кун…

Ну все, началось. Прощай репутация, прощай хорошее настроение, прощай Рюзаки…он правда хотел попросить у нее прощение, но сделать это напрямую не смог. Слишком стыдно. Но ведь это можно сделать сейчас. Нет, только не перед семпаями. Но…он же не может уехать, не примирившись с ней? Он должен просить прощения. Он обязан.

--Рюзаки, я..

Но нужные слова не успели вылететь из уст принца.

--Рёма-кун, я пришла пожелать тебе удачи.—Она подняла голову и показала свое доброе лицо, украшенное широкой лучезарной улыбкой.—Постарайся, Рёма-кун!

Он замер. Такой он еще никогда ее не видел. От ее улыбки исходило такое тепло и искренность. Неужели она не злиться? Ведь он думал, что сейчас она начнет говорить ему, какой он плохой и ужасный человек. И что теперь он видит перед собой? Красивое улыбающееся лицо одноклассницы, которая желает ему удачи на турнире. Он сошел с ума? Ведь об этом моменте он мог только мечтать. Но если это сон, тогда он не сможет дотронуться до нее, так?

Чтобы доказать себе, что все происходящее действительно реальность, он подошел к ней и провел рукой по ее распущенным шелковистым волосам. Глаза девочки выразили тотальный шок. На лице вновь появилась краска, а сердце могло побить марафонский рекорд. Перед глазами всплыл тот самый эпизод, когда Этизен прижал ее к стене и сказал, что ее волосы сводят его с ума. После этого воспоминания, Сакуно отскочила от принца, будто он представлял некую опасность.

Прядь ее волос выскользнула из его пальцев. Нет, это не сон. Это жестокая реальность. Рюзаки все еще боится его. Даже не смотря на то, что она пришла и пожелала ему удачи, она все еще помнит, как грубо он поступил тогда. «Прости». Всего одно слово, но почему оно не может вырваться из его рта?!

В зале в очередной раз объявили о начале посадки.

Значит так и должно быть. Это все равно лучше, чем он мог предположить. Ведь Этизен и не думал увидеть Сакуно перед вылетом. Пусть это будет добрый знак.

Он еще раз вздохнул. За сегодняшний день он вздыхал больше, чем за всю неделю.

--Аригато за то, что пришла.

Все. Это было большее, что он мог сказать. Принц повернулся, и еще раз попрощавшись с остальными членами команды, направился к выходу на самолет.

Сакуно провела его взглядом до того момента, когда он скрылся за поворотом. Две руки опустились на ее плечи. Повернув голову, она увидела с одной стороны Фудзи-семпая и Эйдзи-куна с другой. Они смотрели на нее с улыбкой и одобрительно кивнули.

Остальные члены команды были слишком заняты разговором между собой о том, чтобы могла значить сцена прощания Этизена и внучки их тренера. Поэтому они не заметили, как трое молодых людей покинули зал аэропорт и взяли такси.

---о---

Придя домой Сакуно нашла на столе в своей комнате маленькую посылку, на которой было указано ее имя. Девочка озадаченно взяла коробку в руки. Обратного адреса не было указано, и это показалось странным. Открыв посылку, Рюзаки нашла в ней сплетенную из розового бисера розочку на коротенькой цепочке и небольшую карточку, на которой было написано только три слова:

«Это тебе,

Этизен»

---о---


	13. Chapter 13

Старшие сестры

13

Месяц без Рёмы-куна казался годом. День без Эйдзи-куна—месяцем. Только вчера они сказали друг другу слова прощания, только вчера он был рядом и улыбался ей своей легкой улыбкой, но мысли о том, что в ближайший год увидеть его ей не удастся, заставляли глаза невольно наполняться слезами. Ничего уже не будет так, как прежде. Она потеряла лучшего друга, который стал ее первым парнем и который уважал ее настолько, что даже при расставании не просил многого.

--У меня одна просьба, Саку-тян,--сказал он тогда перед тем, как сесть в машину.

Конечно, она была готова сделать для него все, что угодно.

--Можно мне тебя поцеловать?

--Что?..

Этот вопрос сильно удивил ее. Эйдзи-кун никогда не позволял себе прикасаться к ней, будучи ее парнем. Все его медвежьи объятия не в счет. Просто это является неотъемлемой частью его дружелюбного характера.

Сейчас он просит ее о поцелуе. О ее третьем по счету поцелуе, если уже на то пошло. Отказать ему? Ему, который так много сделал для нее; который не просил ничего в замен; который спасал ее от ужасного одиночества и унижений. Как после этого она сможет жить с чувством угрызения совести, когда одним лишь поступком может подарить Эйдзи-куну радость? Пусть она боится, пусть это ее чрезмерно смущает, но ответить на просьбу семпая она должна. Она обязана.

--Прости,--он неуклюже улыбнулся, почесав затылок,--я пошутил. Не обращай внимания.

--Можно.

Его смех резко оборвался. Юноша с сомнением в глазах посмотрел на нее.

--Я не против, Эйдзи-кун. Ты можешь меня поцеловать.

Он заметил, как ее щеки густо покраснели. Его губ коснулась улыбка. Подойдя к девушке вплотную, он закинул за нее руки и опустил их на ее поясницу.

Это объятие сильно отличалось от его обычных «обнимашек». Он был нежен и обходителен. И эта нежность немного пугала ее. Она не могла заставить себя заглянуть в его глаза. Ее переполняло смущение. Почувствовав его теплое дыхание на своем лице, Сакуно закрыла глаза.

Она дрожала в его руках, словно тонкая березка. Милая, маленькая Сакуно…она навсегда останется в его сердце чистой белоснежной лилией.

Тогда, увидев, как она закрыла свои карие глаза, Эйдзи понял, что если сейчас сделает то, о чем так давно мечтал, этим нарушит теплую атмосферу их дружбы. Перед ним стоял выбор: поддаться соблазну и потерять Сакуно как друга, либо же совладать с эмоциями и оставить все как есть. Он не хотел, чтобы потом в их общении появились недосказанности или лишние из-за смущения паузы. Она разрешила себя поцеловать, но…разве сама она этого хочет?

Сакуно стояла в его объятиях, но ничего не происходило. Когда она открыла глаза, чтобы посмотреть на Кикумару, девочка почувствовала, как что-то мягкое и теплое коснулось ее лба и задержалось на несколько секунд.

--Э..Эйдзи-кун?

Он отнял свое лицо и игриво подмигнул ей.

--Аригато! Теперь я могу уезжать с легким сердцем.

Значит, он имел в виду этот поцелуй? А она-то думала совсем иначе.

--Ну, все, Саку-тян. Мне пора. Если не потороплюсь, сестра мне даст жару. Я позвоню тебе, когда приеду в Осаку.

--Хай!..

В ее красивых глазах начали показываться слезы.

--Нет-нет, Саку-тян! Ты не должна плакать! Я не хочу, чтобы ты провожала меня в слезах.—Он положил обе руки на ее хрупкие плечи.—Ну-ка, улыбнись мне. Пока ты этого не сделаешь я не сдвинусь с этого места, пусть даже сестра за это меня на лысо побреет.

--Хонока-сан на такое не способна,--не веря в услышанное, сказала она.

Из машины донесся недовольный женский голос.

--Эйдзи, если мы из-за тебя опоздаем на самолет, я тебя наголо побрею!

Услышав это, Сакуно лишь смотрела на семпая и удивленно хлопала ресницами. Мимику на его лице можно было перевести, как «я же говорил».

--Так ты улыбнешься? Или мне прислать тебе фотографию с моим новым имиджем?— несмотря на юмор, интонация Кикумару была серьезной.

Что ей еще оставалось делать? Она не хотела лишать его прекрасных рыжих волос; не хотела, чтобы он уезжал; не хотела, чтобы он был далеко. Все, чего она хотела, чтобы он был счастлив. И если она может подарить ему хоть мгновение этого состояния, она сделает это, чего бы ей это не стоило. Взяв себя в руки, Сакуно широко улыбнулась и крепко обняла юношу.

--Я буду ждать твоего звонка. Удачной дороги!

--Аригато, милая Саку-тян.

После этого он уехал. И вот уже как целый день она ждет звонка от своего единственного друга. Время от времени девочка посматривала на дисплей своего мобильного телефона, к которому была привязана розочка, сплетенная из нежно-розового бисера.

---о---

--О, Рёма! Ты прекрасно показал себя на турнире. Прими наши поздравления.

--Благодарю.

--У нас есть к тебе выгодное предложение.

Этизен сидел за столом в кабинете тренера команды юношеской сборной по теннису. Напротив японского подростка находилось двое американских мужчин, которые дружелюбно улыбались ему своими сверкающими голливудскими улыбками.

--Если вы хотите, чтобы я снова дал интервью какому-нибудь журналу, я отказываюсь,--с безразличием в голосе сказал Этизен.

--Нет-нет,--поторопился пояснить тренер,--мы здесь не для детских разговоров собрались. Сегодня к нам приехал мистер Доркман, который искал встречи с тобой.

Мужчина средних лет по-деловому скрестил пальцы на столе и кивнул юноше в знак приветствия.

Рёма оценивающе окинул его взглядом.

--О чем Вы хотели со мной поговорить?

--Я слышал,--начал американец,--что ты 3 года учился в Японии и выступал в школе за сборную по теннису, показав высокие результаты. Я человек деловой. Не буду ходить вокруг да около, у нас на это не так много времени. Скажу искренне. Меня заинтересовала твоя персона, Рёма. Ты отличаешься от большинства теннисистов своей уникальной харизмой и умениями. Но мне придется тебя огорчить. В профессионалы пробиться ты пока не сможешь. Во всяком случае, на данном уровне. Признаю твой талант, но на нем одном далеко не уедешь. Я организовал небольшой теннисный городок во Флориде. Там есть обычная старшая школа, которую ты сможешь окончить и получить аттестат. Но самое главное—это теннисные клубы, где тренерами выступают известные профессионалы в области тенниса. Я предлагаю тебе не останавливаться на достигнутом, а идти дальше с помощью лучших тренеров. Что скажешь?

Этизен бросил на мужчину дерзкий взгляд и с усмешкой сказал:

--Вы хотите, чтобы я бросил все и переехал жить в Америку и учиться в Вашей школе?

Его черная бровь элегантно приподнялась над правым глазом цвета янтаря.

Мистер Доркман открыл дипломат и взял из него папку с нужными бумагами.

--Я не заставляю тебя делать это. Возьми эту папку с собой. Будет время—ознакомься с вложенной в нее информацией. Ты любишь теннис, Рёма, а я люблю помогать людям достичь высот в любимом деле. Вот тебе моя визитка. Я буду ждать звонка не зависимо от твоего ответа.

Принц взял папку в руки и встал из-за стола.

--Если это все, о чем Вы хотели со мной поговорить, то прошу меня извинить. Мне пора.

С этими словами он вышел из кабинета.

---о---

Хоть он и обещал, но решиться на то, чтобы позвонить ей, не мог. Слишком болело внутри. Он не мог позволить ей услышать его подавленный голос. Встреча с семьей заглушила тоску на некоторое время, но, как только он остался один в своей комнате, чувства горечи и потери вновь наполнили его молодое сердце. Он лежал на кровати вниз животом, а телефон находился рядом. Эйдзи долго смотрел на него перед тем, как взять и начать просматривать фотографии, на которых был он один, с друзьями, с учителями, с ней.

Почему все так получилось? Она не смогла полюбить его, а он так старался и надеялся. Хотя, кого он обманывает? Ведь с самого начала знал, что не может рассчитывать на многое. Она сразу сказала, что любит не его, а Этизена. Отиби…как же он завидовал ему. А ведь тот и слышать не хочет о ее чувствах. Хотя…в аэропорту что-то произошло. Этизен вел себя странно. Он даже поблагодарил ее за то, что она пришла проводить его. Может, отиби наконец-то поймет ее чувства и примет их? Ведь это будет означать, что Сакуно станет счастливой. А как же Эйдзи желал, чтобы она была счастлива. Но, к сожалению, сам он этого сделать не смог.

Хотелось кричать, стонать от боли, которая раздирала все внутри. Он уткнулся лицом в подушку, крепко сжал ее в руках и закричал с такой силой, насколько позволяли легкие. Стало легче, но не на много.

В дверь постучали и спросили, можно ли войти. Он не ответил. Все равно знал, что она войдет.

И она вошла.

--Эйдзи-кун, что за вид? По тебе будто каток проехал.

--Сестра…--простонал он в подушку.—Мне кажется, что я умираю.

Она села рядом и взъерошила его рыжие волосы. Видеть брата, страдающего от любви,--не самое приятное зрелище для старших сестер.

--Глупости,--с укоризной сказала она.—Я не вижу никакой опасности для твоей жизни.

--Я не про это…--снова приглушенный стон.

Конечно, она понимала, что он имел в виду. Ее взгляд упал на подсвеченный дисплей телефона, который в эту же секунду погас. Но Хонока успела заметить, что за изображение было на дисплее.

--Эйдзи, ты уже сообщил Сакуно-тян о нашем приезде?

В ответ молчание.

--Э-эйдзи-и?—с подозрением спросила сестра.

--Еще нет…--тихо сказал он.

--И как ты можешь после этого лежать и страдать?!?—Хонока была возмущена. Она взяла телефон в одну руку, волосы брата—в другую, за которые подняла его голову, чтобы заглянуть ему в лицо.—Ты хоть понимаешь, что она целый день волнуется, места себе не находит! Ты обещал позвонить ей. Мы приехали утром, а уже поздний вечер, Эйдзи! Не веди себя, как безответственный ребенок! Она, возможно, уже все глаза выплакала в ожидании твоего звонка. Ты думаешь расстаться с лучшим другом это легко? Не думай только о себе. Своим эгоизмом ты причиняешь ей боль. Разве ты этого хочешь? Не ты ли говорил, что желаешь ей только счастья? На данный момент ты тот, кто способен заставить ее улыбаться. Если ты любишь ее, прояви хоть какое-то участие в ее жизни. Для любви нет расстояния. Немедленно возьми и позвони ей!

Сестра была страшна в гневе. Эйдзи вжал голову в плечи и боялся лишний раз вдохнуть. Хонока онее-сан выговаривала ему, будто провинившемуся ребенку. Но ее слова имели смысл. Ведь он действительно не подумал о том, что милая Сакуно до сих пор не знает, все ли с ним в порядке. Он нарушил свое обещание. Он не позвонил вовремя. Кто же он после этого?

--Попроси у нее прощения за свою провинность. И передай от меня привет.

Сказав это, сестра вышла из комнаты, стараясь не сильно хлопать дверью от переполнявшего ее возмущения.

Кикумару сел в кровати, держа в руках мобильник. Он не имел права сейчас поддаться накопившимся эмоциям. Пока Сакуно не будет счастлива, он останется тем же веселым и озорным Кикумару Эйдзи. Как бы трудно это не было сделать в данный, он не покажет своей тоски, проблем и переживаний. Все только для того, чтобы она не чувствовала себя виноватой перед ним. Все для того, чтобы она могла идти дальше, навстречу своему счастью. Если не с ним, так с другим. Как неприятно это утверждать, но сейчас Эйдзи больше всего хотел, чтобы Этизен принял ее чувства и полюбил Сакуно в ответ.

А пока он будет следить, чтобы любимая не грустила. Он сделает все, чтобы на ее лице всегда играла улыбка. Пусть сейчас они далеко друг от друга, но он найдет способ общения с ней. Пока для этого сгодится и мобильник.

Юноша с уверенностью нажал кнопку быстрого набора номера. В трубке прозвучало несколько гудков перед тем, как в ней раздался девичий голос.

--Эйдзи-кун, это ты?

--Прости, Саку-тян, что не позвонил раньше. Я очень виноват.

--Не волнуйся. Все в порядке. Я очень рада слышать тебя. Расскажи, как ты там?

Они проговорили около получаса. После общения с ней ему стало намного легче и спокойнее.

--Я буду стараться защитить ее счастье…

Лежа в кровати и рассматривая потолок, сказал он перед тем, как закрыть глаза.

---о---

Через неделю после его вступительных экзаменов состоялась свадьба старшей сестры. Юмико онее-сан была прекрасна в своем подвенечном платье. По обоюдному согласию молодые решили играть свадьбу в европейском стиле. Видеть счастливое лицо сестры было для него большой радостью и в то же время грустью. Она выходит замуж за любимого ею Огату-сана, и в тоже время покидает родной дом.

Фудзи Сюске лежал на диване в гостиной и слушал классику «Времена года» Вивальди, доносящуюся из огромных колонок домашней аудиосистемы. Сейчас он был единственным жильцом этого большого дома. Родители, которые после свадьбы дочери снова вернулись за границу, посчитали старшего сына достаточно взрослым, чтобы жить и содержать их особняк. Теперь, когда сестра переехала жить с мужем в новый дом, Юта все реже появлялся в родном жилище. Неужели его зависть настолько сильна, что он не может провести некоторое время с братом наедине? Фудзи верил, что все случившееся уже позади, но, получается, что единственным человеком, способным сохранить семейные узы, является старшая сестра. Но она уже не принадлежит к своей девичьей фамилии. Теперь у нее своя жизнь, и Сюске не хотел беспокоить ее лишними проблемами. Все само собой должно как-то разрешиться.

Его мысли прервал сигнал, оповещающий о новом входящем сообщении. Фудзи открыл глаза и потянулся за мобильным телефоном, который лежал на журнальном столике. Сообщение было от Эйдзи.

«Привет, Сю-тян! Ты поступил? Думаю, что да. Зная тебя, ты не можешь не поступить. А куда??? Пишу тебе сказать, что меня зачислили на юридический факультет главного Университета Осаки».

--Эйдзи…

Губы юноши растянулись в доброй улыбке. Он быстро набрал ответное сообщение.

«Поздравляю, Эйдзи. Надеюсь, ты станешь отличным блюстителем права. Я поступил в Токийскую академию медицины на лечебный факультет. Передавай привет семье от меня».

Когда сообщение было отправлено, Фудзи вновь закрыл глаза и задумался под звуки играющих скрипок в комнате. Он никому не говорил, что собирается поступать на медицину. До последнего момента ему трудно было определиться, чего он хочет достичь в жизни. Текущие события в семье не давали ему сконцентрироваться и хорошо подумать над своим будущим. Толчком послужил один видеосюжет по телевизору о профессоре нейрохирурге, который говорил, что нет ненужных и невостребованных профессий, но врачи будут нужны всегда, чтобы вовремя вылечить и простого рабочего, и адвоката, и бизнесмена, и пенсионера…медицина не разделяет людей по статусам. Помогать людям—самая высшая задача каждой профессии. К сожалению, не все это понимают, но доктора помнят об этом каждый день.

Тогда все его сомнения развеялись, и он начал усиленно готовиться к вступительным экзаменам. В первый раз он почувствовал на себе, что значит, когда учеба дается с трудом. Ему никогда не требовалось много времени, чтобы выучить домашнее задание и подготовиться к предмету. Все науки давались ему легко…слишком легко. Но здесь он встретил препятствие. Казалось бы, все формулы и определения он давно знает из базового курса химии и биологии, но что-то мешало и тормозило. Теперь, проанализировав свою жизнь, Сюске понял: за что бы он не взялся, любое занятие давалось ему с легкостью. Но это было лишь знакомство с делом. Медицина отличалась от всего остального. Как и теннис. Пусть Фудзи и называли гением, но, чтобы достичь таких результатов в теннисе, ему приходилось часами выдерживать суровые тренировки, которые он сам на себя возлагал. Получается, что в медицине тоже самое. Он не хотел изучить ее поверхностно. Этого было бы мало. Решив стать врачом, он днями напролет читал нужную литературу, решал задачи, выводил формулы только для того, чтобы хорошо ознакомиться с наукой, которую решил сделать частью своей жизни. Медицина—тот же теннис. Нельзя оставаться на достигнутом. Необходимо идти вперед и развиваться. В теннисе для себя, в медицине—для других. Раньше он не понимал разницы. Были только он и семья. Теперь по большему счету остался только он. Поэтому, он хочет заполнить недостающий элемент общением с людьми, которым он может помочь. Ведь гениальность дается не для того, чтобы только ты сам ей пользовался, но и для того, чтобы делиться ей с людьми, которым такого не дано. А иначе, зачем вообще быть гением?

Тот профессор поменял мировоззрение юноши в корне. Теперь Фудзи стало понятно, почему ему так трудно давалась подготовка к экзаменам. Первый раз в жизни он сам захотел чего-то добиться. Но для того, чтобы это сделать, нужно приложить немалый труд. И Фудзи в этом убедился.

Он не жалел, что выбрал медицинское образование. Ему уже хотелось приступить к изучению наук, но семестр начинался только в сентябре, а за окном еще только красовался июль.

---о---

--Теннисный город, говоришь?

Этизен с безразличием откинул от себя бумаги, которые до этого изучал. Множество сомнений охватило разум принца. Предложение мистера Доркмана было очень заманчивым. Учиться у лучших тренеров, каждый из которых в прошлом был профессиональным теннисистом,--это, несомненно, выгодно. Он сможет осуществить свою мечту и выбиться в мир, в котором еще не жил. В мир профи. Но для этого придется переехать жить в Америку. В принципе, дело не требует жертв. Ведь он и так прожил большую часть своей жизни на этом континенту. Если бы не желание отца, он никогда бы не поехал учиться в Японию. Сказать, что 3 года, прожитые в стране «Восходящего солнца», прошли впустую, он не мог. Учась в Сейгаку, принц многому научился и в плане тенниса, и в плане общения с людьми. Все-таки японцы сильно отличаются от американцев. В смысле воспитания, конечно.

Итак, если хорошо подумать, в Японии его ничего не держит, поэтому предложение мистера Доркмана можно рассмотреть тщательнее. Той команды Сейгаку, которую Этизен так уважал, уже нет. Самые элитные теннисисты сборной закончили школу. Следовательно, обязательств перед командой его уже не держат. Это, если хорошо подумать. А если подумать еще лучше, то была одна единственная причина, которая тормозила все его намерения и умозаключения. И эта причина—кареглазая одноклассница. Он так и не смог сказать «прости». Даже если и был готов тогда в аэропорту, даже если слова уже почти слетели с его губ, он не смог. Рюзаки перебила тогда его намерение, а попробовать произнести слова извинения во второй раз у него не хватило смелости.

Она пришла, не смотря на то, что он обидел ее.

Напугал.

Именно такую реакцию он увидел тогда на ее лице, когда коснулся ее шелковистых волос. Она была так близка и далека одновременно. Снова это смущение в теле. Что же с ним происходило? Это непонятное ощущение тепла он чувствовал каждый раз, когда видел ее, стоял рядом либо же просто думал о ней. А ведь тогда в аэропорту он впервые увидел ее с распущенными волосами. Интересно, пахнут ли они вишней?

Пальцы рефлекторно коснулись его губ. Казалось, что вкус вишни все еще остался на них. Этизен сокрушенно упал на кровать и уставился в потолок полуоткрытыми глазами. Перед принцем всплыл образ улыбающейся Рюзаки. Он не видел ее вот уже месяц со дня своего отъезда. Простила ли она его за тот безответственный поступок? Наверное, нет. Если бы простила, не отскочила бы от него в аэропорту, как от огня. Он был уверен, что и розочку, которую он сплел из бисера по самоучителю, она выкинула, как только узнала, кто прислал ее.

Он хотел услышать голос Рюзаки, увидеть ее лицо, сказать, чтобы она чаще распускала свои волосы. Единственной причиной, из-за которой он жаждал вернуться в Японию, была она. Рюзаки Сакуно. Его одноклассница. Внучка тренера. Первая красавица. Девушка, которой он отдал свой первый поцелуй, о чем даже не подозревал на тот момент.

Рёма закрыл лицо ладонями. Ее образ все еще стоял перед глазами, независимо от того, были ли они открыты или закрыты.

«Одно из двух: либо я схожу с ума, либо уже сошел».

В следующий момент теннисист резко сел в кровати.

--Я должен вернуться в Японию и поговорить с ней!

Его глаза светились уверенностью и стремлением сделать что-то очень важное. Он уже готов был встать и заказать билет на самолет, но что-то остановило его намерения. В голове прозвучал вопрос: «А хочет ли она видеть тебя?»

И тут же последовал ответ: «Нет, она все еще боится меня. Ей будет легче, если меня не будет рядом. Если я просто исчезну из ее жизни…»

Пусть она обижена и злится на него. Он это заслужил. Ко всем своим недостаткам, которых, по его мнению, просто не существовало, добавился еще один. Трусость. Если бы он смог тогда просить прощения, возможно, все было бы совсем иначе. Но он не смог. И виноват в этом сам. Значит, теперь он не имеет никакого права просить у нее большего. Ни общения, ни встречи, ни что бы там ни было еще…

Вместо того, чтобы позвонить в аэропорт, принц взял визитку и набрал написанный на ней номер.

--Мистер Доркман? Это Этизен. Я согласен.

---о---

Год без Рёмы-куна тянулся будто два. Вообще после выпуска семпаев в школе стало совсем грустно. Но то, что Рёма-кун забрал все документы и переехал жить и учиться в Америку, стало главной новостью во всем Токио. Но суматоха по этому поводу продлилась всего пару месяцев.

Для Рюзаки переезд Этизена стал своего рода трагедией. Придя в первый день учебного года, она узнала о том, что ее одноклассник больше не является учеником школы. Сенсей объявила, что Этизен-сан переехал с родителями в Америку, где и продолжит обучение.

Почему бабушка ничего не сказала? Ведь она должна была знать! Рёма-кун уехал, даже не попрощавшись. А она-то думала, что между ними снова наладились отношения. Он подарил ей розу из бисера. Разве это не было знаком перемирия? Почему все так обернулось? Сначала уехал Эйдзи-кун, теперь—Рёма-кун. Но Эйдзи-кун звонит и пишет электронные письма, будто находится всегда рядом, а Рёма-кун…наверное, у него были серьезные причины, чтобы так поступить. Сначала она была сильно огорчена из-за его отъезда. Но спустя год, все эмоции немного поутихли. Вероятней всего, он действительно решил для себя что-то важное. Что ей еще оставалось делать? Каждый раз, когда она брала в руки свой мобильник и видела подаренную принцем розочку, Сакуно от всего сердца желала, чтобы Рёма-кун добился того, ради чего ему пришлось покинуть Японию.

---о---

До окончания школы осталось всего полгода, а она все еще не выбрала специальность, на которую хотела бы учиться. Сидя в кафе и просматривая конспект по физике, девочка заметила, как внутрь зашла группа людей по внешности похожих на иностранцев. Официантка быстро подошла к ним и столкнулась с великой проблемой. Она не могла понять, что говорит белокурый мужчина, который вышел из толпы вперед, словно лидер. Девушка была в полной растерянности и не знала, что делать.

Наблюдая за сценой, Сакуно решила отбросить страх, и подойти к иностранцам. Все-таки ее английский был лучшим в классе.

--Простите, может, я могу Вам чем-то помочь?—обратилась она к мужчине, который, услышав родную английскую речь, разулыбался на все свои 32 жемчужных зуба.

Из всего, что она поняла, это была группа бизнесменов из Англии, которая потерялась в городе. У них была назначена встреча на 15:00 в бизнес центре, и они, решив, что располагают достаточным количеством времени, вышли из гостиницы и пошли посмотреть город. И теперь, когда до встречи осталось всего 30 минут, они не знают, куда идти. Плюс ко всему, кого бы они ни спросили, никто не может ответить им на английском языке.

Официантка смотрела на Сакуно удивленными глазами, впрочем, как и все присутствующие. Ее английский действительно был на высоком уровне. За это девушка была благодарна Фудзи-семпаю, который не жалел своего времени и упорно занимался с ней.

Узнав у хозяина кафе, где находится бизнес центр, Рюзаки вызвалась проводить потерявшихся людей к месту запланированной встречи. Но для этого нужно было воспользоваться услугами общественного транспорта, так как бизнесмены забрели довольно далеко от отеля.

Через 20 минут она привела их к двери многоэтажного хайтековского здания, из которого выбежали две женщины азиатской внешности и обступили иностранцев. Сакуно слышала лишь отдельные отрывки фраз типа «мы так волновались», «мы вас везде ищем», «пойдемте, заседание вот-вот начнется». Через минуту вся толпа прошелестела внутрь здания.

--Благодарю, что привела их,--прозвучал женский голос совсем рядом.

--Для меня это было приятным знакомством,--ответила Сакуно так же по-английски. Потом резко повернулась к собеседнице и заметила, что это была красивая высокая молодая женщина в светлом деловом костюме. Судя по внешности, она была японка.

--У тебя очень хороший английский. Ты учишься в школе?

На этот раз незнакомка обратилась по-японски.

--Х-хай.

--В какой, если не секрет?

--В этом году заканчиваю старшую школу Сейгаку.

При упоминании названия школы глаза женщины немного расширились от удивления.

--Вот как. И кем ты хочешь стать в будущем?

Улыбка этой красивой бизнесвумен кого-то сильно напоминала, но Сакуно не могла вспомнить, кого именно. Может, телезвезду?

--Я…я все еще не могу решить. Не могу найти такое занятие, которым хотела бы заниматься всю жизнь,--смущенно ответила девушка с длинными волосами.

--Знаешь, мой брат столкнулся с той же проблемой, когда заканчивал школу. Сейчас он учится на втором курсе медицинской академии,--с некой гордостью за родственника сказала женщина.

--Рада, что Ваш брат нашел дело, которое ему интересно.

Грусть звучала в голосе Рюзаки. Почему-то внезапно вспомнился Этизен. Вот кто-кто, а он в самом деле знает, чем хочет заниматься в жизни.

--Знаешь, мне показалось…конечно, это лишь мое предположение,--начала собеседница,--но не чувствовала ли ты радость, когда общалась с теми иностранцами?

--Радость?—удивилась Сакуно. Хотя, если вспомнить приятное ощущение того, что тебя понимают, и ты можешь понять в ответ…--было немного.

Молодая особа улыбнулась. Да чего же знакомая улыбка.

--Ты не думала стать переводчиком? Услышав твое произношение, я подумала, что тебе бы очень подошла эта профессия. Ты умеешь вести себя с людьми, и им приятно и комфортно в твоем обществе. Та сцена с бизнесменами очень многое показала.

--Переводчиком?! Но туда же надо сдавать английский!

--Можешь считать, что ты его уже сдала. Поверь, твой английский очень хорош,--в этот момент в сумочке женщины раздался звонок.—Прости, мне нужно бежать на встречу. Если у тебя есть завтра время, может, зайдешь ко мне домой на чашечку чая? Там и обсудим начатую тему.

--Но..

--Да, кстати. Прости, что не представилась раньше. Меня зовут Огата Юмико.

--Приятно познакомиться, Огата-сан. Я Рюзаки Сакуно.

Женщина быстро написала что-то на листе бумаги и отдала его в руки девушки.

--Это мой адрес. Приходи в 17:00. Буду ждать. Теперь прости, нужно идти.

Сказав это, Огата-сан поклонилась и вошла в то же здание, в которое несколько минут назад ввели группу иностранцев.

---о---

Фудзи ждал прихода сестры. В последнее время им не удавалось видеться часто. Его учеба забирала практически все свободное время. Но даже при такой загруженности он находил время для тенниса. В академии была организована сборная с довольно сильными игроками. В чем Фудзи успел убедиться, так это в том, что без тенниса уже не способен существовать. Только теперь он занимал не первое, а второе место в жизни гения.

Что-что, а дом Фудзи содержать умел. Кругом царили чистота и порядок. Единственная проблема, с которой столкнулся русоволосый юноша, была готовка. В прошлом ему не требовалось готовить пищу самому, теперь же, когда он остался один, после нескольких неудачных попыток накормить себя горячей едой, Сюске решил, что к плите больше не прикоснется. Единственное, на что не распространялось его гениальность, было кулинарное искусство. Поэтому обычным для него рационом служили онигири с васаби и рамен быстрого приготовления. Нда…жизнь без сестры была сложна во многих смыслах.

Кстати о сестре. Она говорила, что приведет гостью. Подругу? Хм, а почему именно сюда, а не к себе домой? Может, Огата-сан не любит шумных компаний? Или же он просто не считается с онее-сан и диктует ей свои правила? В таком случае, он не уважает ее как личность! Под личиной респектабельного человека скрывался тиран и диктатор! Как сестра может жить с ним после такого?!? Пришла пора поговорить с ним как мужчина с мужчиной!

Череду мыслей о медленной и мучительной расправе перебил звонок в дверь. Наверное, это сестра и ее гостья. Фудзи встал с кресла, на котором сидел и пролистывал конспект по физиологии, и направился к входной двери, чтобы открыть ее. Сделав это, юноша неподдельно удивился увидеть перед собой высокую девушку с длинными каштановыми волосами, собранными в высокий хвост, и лицом, так сильно похожим на…

--Сакуно-тян???

---о---

Она опаздывала на 15 минут. И почему чувство ориентации в пространстве всегда подводит ее? Вот уже как 3-й раз она кружит около одного и того же дома. Хорошо, что мир не без добрых людей, и нашлась одна отзывчивая душа, которая и провела девушку к указанному адресу.

Сакуно стояла напротив двухэтажного дома с кованым забором. На вид в нем жили люди с приличным достатком. Калитка была немного приоткрыта. Судя по всему, хозяева уже давно ждали прихода гостьи. Девушка взошла по ступенькам и позвонила в звонок. Через несколько секунд дверь перед ней открылась, и на пороге показался очень знакомый молодой человек с русыми волосами, пронзительным взглядом голубых глаз и неповторимой улыбкой. Неужели…

--Сакуно-тян???

--…Фудзи-сан!

Они смотрели друг на друга, будто не виделись лет 100. На самом деле с их последней встречи прошло полтора года, за которые они оба немного изменились внешне. Фудзи стал в два раза худее, чем был. И это притом, что он всегда отличался своей чересчур атлетической фигурой. На лицо он возмужал. Правда атмосфера, которая окружала его, изменилась. Она стала более спокойной и в то же время «безликой».

Рюзаки же наоборот немного поправилась. Ее формы округлились, и она заметно прибавила в росте. Лицо стало еще более миловидным. Это уже была не девочка Сакуно. Перед ним стояла прекрасная молодая девушка, которая смотрела на него широко открытыми от удивления карими глазами, обрамленными густыми и длинными черными ресницами.

--Рад видеть тебя, Сакуно-тян,--сказал он, не переставая улыбаться.—Зайдешь?

Он встал в сторону, тем самым приглашая ее войти внутрь.

--Фудзи-сан, Вы здесь живете?—снимая плащ, спросила она, разглядывая все вокруг себя.

--Да. Это дом моей семьи, но теперь я живу здесь один,—в его голосе не было эмоций. Семпай взял в руки ее верхнюю одежду и повесил в шкаф. –Проходи. Это гостиная. Присаживайся и чувствую себя как дома.

Девушка последовала его приглашению и опустилась в мягкое кресло. Эта комната была обставлена столь изящно и со вкусом. Так в стиле Фудзи.

--А Вам не одиноко жить одному в таком большом доме?

--Иногда заходит Юта и навещает сестра,--сказал он с улыбкой, но на вопрос не ответил.—Что привело тебя сюда, Сакуно-тян? Насколько я помню, ты впервые у меня в гостях.

Одним из главных умений гения было искусно менять темы разговора. И Рюзаки попалась на этот трюк.

--На самом дела я не знала, что это Ваш дом,--как и полтора года назад, она чувствовала себя неловко под взглядом его пронзительных глаз. Она немного опустила голову, чтобы не смотреть на юношу перед собой.—Вчера возле бизнес цента я встретила красивую молодую женщину, которая дала мне этот адрес и просила меня сегодня прийти. Наверное, здесь какая-то ошибка?

--А как звали ту женщину?—хитро улыбнулся гений.

--Она представилась как Огата Юмико-сан.

Пока девушка еще продолжала говорить, он набрал номер со своего мобильного телефона и, когда на другом конце подняли трубку, сказал:

--Онее-сан, твоя гостья уже пришла. Где ты? А, понятно. Тогда до встречи.

Положив телефон рядом с собой, Фудзи с улыбкой посмотрел на внучку его бывшего тренера.

--Она попала в пробку. Скоро должна приехать. Не хочешь чаю?

--Огата-сан Ваша сестра?—удивленно захлопала ресницами Сакуно. В ответ она получила только веселую улыбку. Так вот, значит, кого напомнила харизматичная улыбка Огаты-сан. Как же она раньше не заметила?

--Почему ты смеешься?

--Просто вы так похожи.

Извинившись, он вышел и прошел на кухню, где налил чай им обоим. Затем вернувшись в гостиную, юноша одним ловким движением поставил поднос на журнальный столик, за который и пригласил девушку сесть. Принесенные ей пирожные оказались кстати. Он сказал, что уже давно не ел домашнюю выпечку. Сакуно лишь застенчиво улыбнулась. До приезда его старшей сестры они успели о многом поговорить. Он рассказал о своем поступлении. Она—о том, как проучилась 1,5 года в школе, и как теперь ей нужно выбрать специальность для поступления. Они говорили об Эйдзи, который регулярно звонил ей и писал; о Тезке-семпае, которого зачислили на третий курс Университета международных отношений. Судя по всему Кунимитсу станет послом в какой-нибудь европейской стране. Также речь зашла и об Ойси, поступившем учиться на психотерапевта, Кайдо-семпае и Момо-семпае, решивших связать свою жизнь со спортом. Смешным оказалось то, что они даже в Университете физкультуры не переставали соперничать. Така-сан не стал отходить от традиций и поступил в кооперативный университет, чтобы потом достойно возглавить домашний бизнес.

Вспомнили и об Этизене.

--Значит, о нем нет никаких новостей,--проговорил Фудзи, грея ладони о горячие стенки фарфоровой чашечки.—И как ты живешь с этим?

--Живу дальше,--вздохнула Сакуно.—Я уверена, что у него были веские причины поступить так. Во всяком случае, сейчас я об это не так много думаю. Мысли о поступлении помогают.

Она попыталась улыбнуться, но из этой попытки мало что получилось.

--И что ты решила?

--Я не знаю. Вчера Ваша сестра подала мне идею пойти учиться на переводчика. Но я думаю, что не смогу.

--Тебе нужна помощь с английским?

--Нет. Вы мне и так уже много помогали. Сейчас я самая лучшая в классе,--с нежностью сказала она,--но, я боюсь, что моих знаний не достаточно для поступления.

--Ты хочешь стать переводчиком?

--Я…до вчерашнего дня я об этом не задумывалась. Но сейчас, мне кажется, что это единственная специальность, которой бы я хотела заниматься.

--Ты любишь английский?

Ее щеки немного покраснели от смущения.

--Хай.

Он потянулся через стол и взял ее руку в свои. Его внезапное действие сильно удивило девушку. Она осмелилась посмотреть в его лицо, и увидела, каким серьезным оно было. Это немного насторожило Сакуно. Она хотела что-то сказать, спросить, сделать хоть что-нибудь, чтобы развеять эту непонятную атмосферу.

--Простите за опоздание. Эти пробки!

Старшая сестра была взята врасплох увидеть брата, держащего руку незнакомой ему девушки, в соей. Сцена настолько поразила ее, что она не сразу отозвалась на приветствие Фудзи.

--Как тесен мир, сестра,--начал он с улыбкой, вставая с пола, чтобы подойти к ней.—Из всех девушек в Токио ты встретила именно Сакуно-тян.

--Вы знакомы? Наверное, еще в школе…--пытаясь выстроить алгоритм объяснения, улыбнулась в ответ Юмико.

--Она внучка моего бывшего тренера по теннису.

Масака! В памяти молодой женщины всплыл разговор двухлетней давности в комнате брата. Значит, он говорил об этой девушке? Как же так! Собственными руками она только что причинила боль любимому брату, приведя его первую любовь к ним в дом.

--Я…надеюсь, Сюске не сильно докучал тебе своими рассказами о медицине.

Все-таки она была и есть выходец из семьи Фудзи, поэтому не уступала брату в умении подавлять эмоции и говорить ровным голосом.

--Нет-нет, что Вы, Огата-сан. Я давно не видела Фудзи-семпая и теперь очень рада встречи с ним,--засуетилась Сакуно, которая уже успела встать с пола и поклониться вошедшей. Последняя улыбнулась в ответ.

После некоторого времени снова был предложен чай, и начался серьезный разговор о будущем девушки. Конечно, она чувствовала себя неловко, ведь брат и сестра оживленно говорили о том, что необходимо знать при поступлении в Токийский Университет. При упоминании самого престижного ВУЗа во всей Японии, Рюзаки почувствовала, как от испуга ее конечности начали отказывать. Не успела она и глазом моргнуть, как решение заседания уже было вынесено.

--Рюзаки-тян,--с до боли знакомой улыбкой обратилась к ней Огата,--до вступительных экзаменов времени осталось немного, поэтому Сюске поможет тебе хорошо подготовиться. Я уверена, что ты поступишь. Мой муж работает в этом университете и является завкафедрой иностранных языков.

--Что?

--Онее-сан, можешь принести холодной воды? У Саку-тян слишком бледный вид,--участливо попросил Фудзи.

Сестра быстро встала и побежала на кухню. Вид у девушки был действительно не здоровый.

--Сакуно-тян? Ты хорошо себя чувствуешь? Может, вывести тебя на свежий воздух?—продолжал проявлять свою заботу будущий доктор.

--Я..я…что Вы только что решили?—отрешенно глядя на него, спросила девушка.—Я не могу поступать в самый престижный Университет Японии. Там учится одна элита! И…и это безумно дорого!

--Хм…думаю, причиной твоей внезапной бледности был испуг,--оценивающе потер подбородок юноша.—По поводу твоих переживаний могу сказать только две вещи. Первая—в этот университет можно поступить раз, как ты говоришь, в нем учится одна элита. Она же как-то поступила. А вторая—тебе не нужно будет что-либо платить, так как ты и я сделаем все возможное и невозможное, чтобы поступить как государственный стипендиат.

--Вы…--сглотнула она,--шутите…

--Рюзаки-тян, я принесла воды. Ой, что-то ты стала еще бледнее, чем раньше.

---о---

Заметка автора.

Профессора медицины, о котором упоминалось в этой главе, можно найти в фанфике «Издержки профессии» глава 2 на главной страницы нашего профайла :)


	14. Chapter 14

Старшие сестры

14

Прошло 3 месяца. За это время многое изменилось. Сакуно стала все чаще посещать дом Фудзи. Ну, это с виду можно было сказать, что она его посещает. На самом деле, каждый день после занятий Фудзи, она приходила к нему в дом, чтобы покормить голодного студента горячей пищей, которую она готовила дома после школы и приносила с собой, и только потом они приступали к изучению нового материала. Семпай был отличным учителем. Он знал каждый необходимый для ее поступления предмет на отлично, и с желанием делился с ней своими знаниями. Его объяснения были гораздо понятнее, чем книжные параграфы. И все же, Рюзаки чувствовала страх. Если она не поступит, все труды и время семпая окажутся безрезультатными. А она не хотела предавать его ожиданий. Бабушка, узнав, куда внучка собирается поступать, сразу же сказала, что у Сакуно нет никаких шансов. Все, что предложила старшая Рюзаки, был университет физкультуры, где уже учились Момо-семпай и Кайдо-семпай. Но все мы знаем, что такой вид деятельности совершенно не подходил Сакуно.

Когда она сообщила о своем решении Эйдзи, тот очень обрадовался и подбодрил, пожелав удачи и терпения. Он был рад, что Фудзи помогает ей, но чувство настороженности не покидало его сердца. Однажды, позвонив однокласснику поздно вечером, Кикумару спросил о том, что не давало покоя его душе. Ответ состоял лишь из одного слова.

«Возможно».

---о---

Да, для Фудзи видеть ее каждый день было настоящим испытанием. Приготовленная ей еда творила чудеса. Гений почувствовал себя намного лучше и энергичнее. Теперь даже его специальные предметы давались намного легче. Сакуно вдохнула жизнь в его однообразную рутину, наполненную чувством одиночества.

За все время, которое она провела под крышей дома семьи Фудзи, младший брат семпая приходил всего пару раз, и его визиты не были долгими. Она заметила, как Фудзи-семпай был рад приходу Юты, и как печален, когда тот уходил. Хоть все эмоции и были скрыты под безупречной улыбкой, но девушка чувствовала переживания юноши. Поэтому через несколько дней она подарила ему маленького дымчатого котенка. До сих пор было трудно забыть удивленные голубые глаза Сюске Фудзи, когда на его плечо водрузили маленькое пушистое мяукающее животное.

--Это чтобы Вам не было одиноко, пока дома никого нет,--с красивой улыбкой на лице сказала она.

Не только улыбка, все в этой хрупкой девушке было красиво. Он стоял, словно зачарованный, и не мог отвести глаз от той, которую когда-то любил. Нет. Зачем обманывать себя? До сих пор любит. И от этого чувства становилось и больно, и приятно одновременно.

--Как Вы назовете котенка?

Ее вопрос вывел его из дебрей собственных размышлений.

--Имя?—он повернул голову, чтобы посмотреть на мордочку только что подаренного любимца. Все, что Фудзи нашел на своем плече, это свернувшееся в клубочек, спящее пушистое создание, которое довольно посапывало и мурлыкало.—Наверное, Дзиро.

То, что котенок очень походил на вечно спящего теннисиста из школы Хётей, было правдой. Только вот…

--Это девочка, Фудзи-семпай,--надула щечки Сакуно.

--Правда?—в очередной раз удивился юноша.—Тогда я назову ее Саку-тян. Ты не против?

Он улыбался.

Она залилась краской, но нашла силы ответить.

--Это же теперь Ваша кошка. Можете назвать ее, как Вам хочется.

На том и порешили.

---о---

Приготовления к экзаменам очень истощали. Сакуно казалось, что уже не в силах что-либо запомнить. Придя в очередной раз на занятия с семпаем, она застала его на улице. Он подкачивал колеса мотоцикла.

--Приветствую, Фудзи-семпай!

--Рад видеть тебя, Сакуно-тян. Выучила то, что мы вчера проходили?

--Хай.

--Отлично,--он встал и положил мини-насос в багажник, затем сел на мотоцикл и протянул девушке шлем.—Садись.

--Что?—удивилась Сакуно, принимая шлем из его рук.

--Знаешь, время от времени тоже нужно отдыхать. Так что сегодня у нас выходной.

--Но…

Он уже завел двигатель и надел свой шлем, когда еще раз посмотрел на Рюзаки и протянул ей руку.

--Я не буду гнать. Не волнуйся. Предпочитаю придерживаться поговорки «Тише едешь—дальше будешь». Кстати, хорошо, что ты надела сегодня джинсы, в противном случае у нас были бы сейчас некоторые проблемы.

Сакуно заметно покраснела. Ей все еще было трудно привыкнуть к многозначительным замечаниям со стороны семпая.

--Так ты садишься?

--Ано…Я никогда не ездила на мотоциклах. Мне немного страшно.

--Все, что тебе нужно,--встав с сидения и подойдя к растерянной девушке, он взял шлем из ее рук и одел ей его на голову. Мысль о том, как ее косы будут развиваться на ветру, заставила его улыбнуться.—Так вот, все, что тебе нужно, это сесть позади меня,--говоря это, Фудзи подвел девушку к мотоциклу и посадил на спину «железного коня». Затем сел сам.—Теперь держись.

--За что?

Его губ коснулась чистосердечная усмешка.

--За меня.

Сказав это, он рванул с места, отчего Сакуно рефлекторно схватилась за первое, что попалось под руку. И этой первой вещью оказался торс Фудзи, что очень смутило бедную Рюзаки и заставило гореть от стыда.

Через некоторое время они припарковались у врат частного стадиона.

--Мы на месте. Можешь меня отпустить, Сакуно-тян,--снимая шлем, сказал Фудзи.

Девушка незамедлительно последовала его совету и уже через полсекунды стояла возле мотоцикла со снятым шлемом в руках.

--Зачем мы здесь?

--Ты давно практиковала теннис?

Что-то недоброе скрывалось за этой улыбкой. Сакуно предчувствовала это.

--С…с тех пор как уехал Эйдзи-кун.

--Хм…тогда можно я сыграю с тобой?

Что можно сказать, уже через 20 минут они оба стояли на противоположных сторонах крытого корта. Игра началась. Сакуно не думала, что ее навыки будут в хорошей форме после такого долгого перерыва. Однако, играла она хорошо. Пусть Фудзи и поддавался, но она могла вести игру. Конечно, в конце концов, выиграл гений. Ему даже не пришлось использовать свои супер-пупер приемы.

--Аригато, Сакуно-тян,--сказал он тогда, перед тем, как завести мотор мотоцикла,--я очень давно не играл в такой спокойный теннис, во время которого можно насладиться игрой и компанией.

Она ничего не ответила, лишь улыбнулась.

Перед тем как завести ее домой, он остановился возле кафетерия, где они пообедали и выпили по чашечке чая. На его замечание о том, что ему больше всего нравится еда, приготовленная ей, Сакуно только наклонила голову, чтобы скрыть смущение.

У входа в ее дом Фудзи сказал фразу, которая повергла девушку в шок.

--Надеюсь, наш выходной принесет плоды, и завтра ты снова сможешь учить материал. И благодарю за то, что дала мне сегодня снова почувствовать тепло своего тела.

Хитрая улыбка и взгляд садиста.

--Что?—не поняла Сакуно.—о чем Вы, Фудзи-семпай?

--2 года назад, после того, как Этизен поцеловал тебя, ты столкнулась со мной в коридоре, помнишь?

Девушка одобрительно кивнула, не переводя взгляда с его лица.

--А помнишь, что было после?

--Ано…не очень. Помню, что Эйдзи-кун меня разбудил.

--Бедный Эйдзи,--вздохнул гений,--тогда он был в шоке найти тебя сидящую на коленях у другого парня и во сне обнимающую его. Мне было тогда так тепло. Аригато, Сакуно-тян, что дала мне почувствовать сегодня то же самое.

Сказав это, он взял руку девушки и поднес к своим губам, не переставая смотреть в карие глаза.

Она не знала, куда скрыться от его пронзительного взгляда. Все, что он только что сказал, настолько шокировало ее, что она не сразу поняла последовательности событий двухлетней давности.

--Завтра увидимся. Пока.

Он уехал, а она осталась смотреть ему вслед.

---о---

Более всего ее удивило то, что в последующие дни Фудзи-семпай вел себя абсолютно естественно. Никаких странных взглядов в свою сторону она не замечала. Да и воспоминания о том дне в школе более не упоминались.

И так прошло еще 3 месяца.

Будет лишим говорить о том, как трудно сдавать вступительные экзамены. Каждый в своей жизни уже наверняка встречался с похожей ситуацией, и знает, что самое сложное—это моральное давление. Но, чтобы не слишком долго занимать время читателей, будем краткими.

Сакуно сдала все экзамены и поступила. И не только поступила, но еще была взята на привилегированное место государственного стипендиата. Все случилось так, как и говорил Фудзи-семпай.

Для Рюзаки это стало событием, в которое она не могла поверить до самого начала семестра. Для всех знакомых ее поступление стало причиной для белой и черной зависти.

---о---

--Ну, вот мы здесь,--сказал Фудзи, глядя перед собой на огромное здание Университета Осаки.

--А это точно нормально, Фудзи-семпай? Вы ведь пропустили свои занятия.

--Милая Сакуно-тян, за меня не волнуйся. Мне дали написать научную работу, которую я уже закончил, поэтому, сегодня и завтра у меня есть уйма свободного времени.

Он улыбнулся. А она с нетерпением вглядывалась в лица выходящих из здания студентов.

На дворе была середина августа. Внезапное предложение Фудзи проведать Кикумару сильно удивило и в то же время обрадовало Сакуно. Она очень хотела увидеть Эйдзи-куна, но не осмеливалась сама поехать в незнакомый город. Поэтому, когда Фюдзи-семпай позвонил ей и спросил, не хочет ли она съездить в Осаку повидать бывшего парня, все, что Сакуно могла сделать в тот момент, так это воскликнуть от радости. Бабушка нехотя отпустила внучку с Фудзи. Почему-то она была не в особом восторге от их близкого общения. Наверное, сказывался возраст и ревность к каждому потенциальному ухажеру любимой внучки.

Так или иначе, Сакуно получила одобрение от старшей Рюзаки, и теперь стояла вместе с семпаем напротив ворот главного Университета Осаки. Появления их рыжеволосого товарища пришлось подождать. Зато, каким было это появление!

Постояв еще с минут 10, Фудзи и Рюзаки услышали голос Кикумару, который явно о чем-то спорил. Затем прозвучал не менее знакомый голос для Фудзи, отчего зрачки последнего расширились от неподдельного удивления. В следующий момент мимо «туристов» прошли два парня, которые остановились в нескольких шагах от них и начали оживленно жестикулировать.

--Хм, Кикумару-кун, ты никогда не умел скрывать свои эмоции. Знай, что для будущего адвоката это не сулит ничего хорошего. Вспомни своего одноклассника—моего соперника, предназначенного судьбой. Он никогда не позволял себе открыть эмоции перед людьми, как это делаешь ты.

Бровь Эйдзи начала поддергиваться.

--Причем тут Фудзико-тян? По-моему, ты затеял этот спор по поводу вчерашнего ограбления в буфете универа.

--Аха-ха-ха,--прикрывая рот обратной стороной ладони, засмеялся второй студент.—Твоя гипотеза смешна, Кикумару-кун. Если бы это сделал кто-то из Университета, были бы доказательства. А их нет, значит, преступник—кто-то извне.

--Если даже логически рассудить, зачем кому-то извне красть 2 бутерброда и кофе с молоком во время общего перерыва?

--Все равно, я прав!—взорвался оппонент.--Вот увидишь. Пусть только найдут преступника закона!

Рюзаки и Фудзи смотрели на эту сцену, не переставая моргать от удивления.

Только когда второй студент развернулся и направился в их сторону со словами «увидимся в понедельник, Кикумару-кун», они были замечены.

--Ну, надо же! Кого я вижу!

Правая рука юноши потянулась к черной пряди его густых волос и начала накручивать ее на указательный палец.

--Только я вспоминал о нем, как вот он предо мной! Это судьба! Ну, что, еще не потерял форму, Фудзи Сю-ю-ю-ске?

--Привет, Эйдзи! Как рад тебя видеть!

Совершенно игнорируя черноволосого «знакомого», гений с радостной улыбкой на лице направился к бывшему однокласснику, который пребывал сейчас в конкретном недоумении.

--Фудзико-тян?—Эйдзи несколько раз моргнул, чтобы убедиться в реальности происходящего. –Это правда ты, ня?

--Не смей игнорировать меня, тот, кто не давал собственному брату покоя и славы!!!!—прокричал всем знакомый персонаж.

--Ты что-нибудь слышал, Эйдзи?—спросил русоволосый юноша, прислушиваясь к окружающим звукам.

--Нет, Сю-тян, только жужжание огромной назойливой мухи.

--И я то же самое слышал. Но дело не в этом. Я привез с собой подарок.

--Правда?—заулыбался акробат.—А что???

Фудзи, спокойно пройдя мимо все еще возмущающегося черноволосого парня, подошел к Сакуно и, взяв ее за руку, подвел к Кикумару, на лице которого красовалось столько эмоций.

--Саку-тян!!!!!!!

В следующую секунду она была заключена в его крепкие объятия.

--Я так скучал!

--Эйдзи-кун, ты меня задушишь,--прошептала синеющая девушка.

--Может, уйдем отсюда? Зачем привлекать внимание посторонних?—предложил Фудзи.

Кикумару сразу же согласился. Трое молодых людей направились к дому Эйдзи, не обращая внимания на возмущения со стороны…

--Кстати, Эйдзи, а что здесь делает Мизуки?

Рыжий парень тяжело вздохнул.

--Сам хотел бы знать. В любом случае, теперь он мой однокурсник, который постоянно ищет лидерства среди народа. Самое смешное, когда мы на семинаре разбираем какое-нибудь дело, он и я вечно спорим, чья дедукция лучше. Мне страшно подумать, что будет, если, закончив учиться, мы встретимся на настоящем судебном процессе в качестве адвокатов противоположных сторон. Кстати, Фудзико-тян, не прошло и одного дня, чтобы он не упомянул тебя в своих великих высказываниях.

Все это время Эйдзи держал Сакуно за руку, словно боясь, что она исчезнет, как видение.

--Саку-тян, ты стала настоящей красавицей.

На ее смущение он лишь широко улыбнулся.

Когда они пришли, дома была только старшая сестра. Она очень обрадовалась, увидев друзей брата, и сразу же пригласила всех за стол.

Ночевали они тоже в доме Кикумару. Фудзи в комнате Эйдзи, Сакуно—вместе с Хонокой-сан.

Когда все разошлись на ночлег, Фудзи, лежа на футоне, тихо сказал:

--Эйдзи, помнишь, ты спрашивал у меня…

--Не влюбился ли ты снова в Саку-тян?

--Хай…Тогда я ответил, что возможно. Теперь с уверенностью могу сказать, что люблю ее.

Эйдзи некоторое время лежал молча. Трудно описать, что он чувствовал. Саку-тян любит Этизена. А он, Эйдзи, любит Саку-тян. Но они решили, что останутся только друзьями. Теперь Фудзи любит Саку-тян. Но вот любит ли она его? Все-таки отиби исчез из ее жизни 2 года назад. Верна ли она до сих пор своим чувствам к теннисному принцу? Или же она способна полюбить кого-то другого? Кого-то, кто больше подходит ей? Кого-то в роде…

--Не могу ничего сказать, Фудзико-тян. Я рад, что ты любишь ее. Не любить Саку-тян невозможно. Но, уверен ли ты, что она может полюбить тебя в ответ? Ведь в ее сердце все еще может жить…

--Этизен?—безразлично спросил гений.—Он недостоин ее.

--А ты считаешь, что ты или я достоин ее? Мне кажется, это ей решать, кому она захочет отдать свою любовь. И пока этим кем-то был отиби.

В эту ночь никто из них больше не проронил ни слова.

---о---

--И как твои отношения с тем мальчиком?—улыбаясь, спросила Хонока.

--Он уехал 2 года назад, не сказав ни слова,--ответила Рюзаки. Ее голос был нежен, но в глазах затаилась печаль.

--Я заметила, что Фудзи-кун очень хорошо к тебе относится. Ты не думала порвать с прошлым и шагнуть в будущее? Возможно, мальчик, которого ты любишь,--не тот, кто должен быть рядом с тобой.

Сакуно глубоко задумалась над словами сестры Кикумару. Во многом она была права. Вряд ли Рёма-кун когда-либо сможет полюбить в ответ. Как бы Сакуно не хотела, она не могла быть рядом с гордым принцем, потому что он этого не желал. Но Фудзи-семпай…

--Возможно, Вы и правы, Хонока-сан. Я живу одними надеждами и мечтами. Из-за Рёмы-куна я не смогла быть хорошей девушкой для Вашего брата. Из-за него же я все еще не могу трезво оценить свою жизнь. Единственное, в чем я пока уверена,--ее губ коснулась добрая улыбка, а взгляд наполнился нежностью и теплом,--что я люблю его. Иногда сама себя не понимаю.

Сакуно усмехнулась. Хонока смотрела на девушку с восторгом. Брошенная любимым, она все еще питала к нему чувства и была верна своей любви. Разве это не подвиг? Не смотря на то, что в жизни этой хрупкой девушки встречаются исключительные и прекрасные юноши, готовые принять ее любовь и одарить своей, она все равно хранит сердце для своего единственного принца.

--Саку-тян,--слова давались с трудом из-за нахлынувших эмоций,--да ты так выросла…

В ответ лишь добрая улыбка.

--А что с Фудзи-куном? Ведь по нему видно, что он любит тебя.

--К сожалению, этим я приношу ему одни страдания. Я тоже чувствую, что он воспринимает меня не как друга. Но что мне делать, Хонока-сан? Ведь для меня он очень хороший и бесценный друг, но я не чувствую к нему того, что к Рёме-куну.

Кикумару взяла девушку за руку и погладила по голове.

--Я..—немного помолчав, продолжила Сакуно,--все снова повторяется. Так же, как и с Эйдзи-куном.

--Саку-тян.

Девушка подняла глаза на старшую сестру Эйдзи.

--Будь честна с собой и остальными. Он поймет, если ты объяснишь ему, когда придет время. На самом деле ты очень счастливая девушка, которой может позавидовать любая девчонка.

--Я знаю,--застенчиво улыбнулась Сакуно.

---о---

Провожая друзей, Эйдзи пообещал, что обязательно приедет навестить их. Расставаться с Саку-тян было тяжело. Зная, что Фудзико-тян неравнодушен к ней, заставляло Кикумару нервничать. Нет, он не думал, что бывший одноклассник причинит ей вред, просто делить любимую с лучшим другом было чрезмерно больно. Вдруг она ответит ему взаимностью? И как после этого Эйдзи сможет жить дальше? Но в любом случае, какой бы поворот не приняла эта история, все будет зависеть только от решения самой Сакуно. Если она ответит на чувства Фудзи, значит Кикумару ничего более не останется, как смириться и порадоваться за нее.

---о---


	15. Chapter 15

Старшие сестры

Глава 15

Прошло еще 2 года. За окном царила поздняя осень.

Фудзи не старался торопить события. Он терпеливо ждал подходящего момента для того, чтобы претворить свои планы в жизнь. Теперь он видел Сакуно значительно реже, но плотный график их занятий все равно не мог помешать регулярным встречам в кафе.

За два гола она изменилась. Взгляд ее теплых карих глаз стал более выразительным. Появилась плавность и грациозность в движениях. Она напоминала лебедя: такого же чистого и невинного. Фудзи не мог отвести взгляд от ее улыбающегося лица.

Каждый раз, когда Сакуно видела семпая, ее реплика начиналась со слов благодарности за то, что он сыграл огромную роль в ее жизни, посоветовав поступить на факультет иностранных языков Токийского Университета. Ей очень нравилось учиться. Сейчас она считалась лучшим студентом факультета.

Он в свою очередь не мог не поделиться с ней радостной новостью о том, что его пригласили на конференцию по нейрохирургии.

--Только, Сакуно-тян, мне нужна твоя помощь.

Девушка вопросительно посмотрела на него. Она была готова сделать все возможное в ее силах, чтобы помочь дорогому другу.

--В начале 5-ого курса я должен буду окончательно выбрать специализацию.

--И чем я могу Вам помочь?

Хитрая улыбка показалась на его губах. Но глаза источали нежность и заботу.

--Сакуно-тян, ты выйдешь за меня замуж?

Звук упавшей на пол ложки послышался в помещении.

Девушка смотрела на юношу широко открытыми от удивления глазами, немного приоткрыв рот в немом вопросе. Она пыталась разглядеть в его голубых очах тень шутки, но они были серьезными, как никогда, и смотрели на нее неописуемым взглядом.

--Ано…--Сакуно не могла ничего вымолвить. Сглотнув, она решила попробовать сменить тему.—Как мой ответ может помочь Вам в выборе специализации?

Парень усмехнулся, немного опустив голову, затем снова пронзил девушку яркой голубизной своих глаз.

--От него очень многое зависит. Если ты согласишься выйти за меня, я могу стать акушером и принимать прямое участие в рождении наших детей. Кроме того, я не позволю никому из мужчин-докторов к тебе прикасаться.

От его слова глаза Рюзаки округлились от шока, а на лице проступил яркий жгучий румянец.

--Ф-фудзи-сан!!!

--Ха-ха, Саку-тян, какая же ты милая, когда смущаешься.

Он потянулся через стол и взял ее за руки. Сакуно вздрогнула. Она не могла понять, почему его прикосновение вызывало в ее теле протест. Его большие пальцы нежно поглаживали обратную сторону ее ладоней, когда он, глядя девушке прямо в глаза, серьезно сказал:

--Все, что я только что сказал, не было шуткой. Я люблю тебя, Сакуно, и хочу прожить с тобой остаток своей жизни, хочу, чтобы ты стала матерью моих детей, но больше всего я хочу, чтобы ты любила меня в ответ.

--А…я…

Если бы она только знала, что сказать в эту минуту, но, к сожалению, в голову не приходило ничего достойного. Семпай только что признался ей в любви и предложил руку и сердце. Но как на это можно ответить???! Если закрыть глаза и сказать, что она любит его, это будет ложь с большой буквы. Да, она действительно любит его, уважает, ценит, заботится о нем… Но в ее глазах он являлся просто очень хорошим другом, верным помощником и членом команды теннисного клуба Сейгаку, который посещал Рёма-кун…

Да, Этизен все еще жил в ее мыслях, в ее сердце. Как ни больно было это признавать, но Сакуно продолжала любить его и по сей день. Ее глаза наполнились слезами и, убрав руки из-под теплой ласки семпая, она прикрыла ими лицо.

--Прости, Саку-тян.,--тихо сказал он, немного удивленный реакцией Рюзаки.—Должно быть, я шокировал тебя.

Она лишь кивнула несколько раз, даже не потрудившись отнять руки от лица.

Образовалась немая пауза, которая длилась несколько минут. За это время Сакуно успела немного поразмыслить. Если она и согласится выйти замуж за Фудзи-сана, то своим поступком, прежде всего, ранит Эйдзи-куна, а ей меньше всего хотелось видеть его огорченным. Затем предаст свои чувства к Рёме-куну, но с этим можно смириться, правда? Ведь, вряд ли она сможет его снова увидеть. Значит, и любовь к нему когда-нибудь должна завянуть. Фудзи-сан любит ее и заботится о ней…но…Но…Это все совершенно не правильно! Она не сможет обманывать его!

--Саку-тян,--медленно начал он, прервав тишину,--можешь мне честно ответить на один вопрос?

Серьезность его тона заставила девушку открыть лицо и посмотреть на юношу, губы которого были растянуты в доброй улыбке.

--Х-хай…

Тогда, немного помедлив, он спросил:

--Ведь ты не любишь меня так, как его?

Ей не нужно было объяснять, кого именно он имел в виду. Девушка не могла уйти от ответа. Она дала обещание, что ответит на вопрос честно, но Сакуно боялась, что ее слова ранят семпая.

--Нет,…не люблю…

Его лицо не изменило своего выражения: то же спокойствие, та же добрая улыбка…но в глазах промелькнула грусть, которая сразу же сменилась на фальшивый блеск.

--Значит, забудь все, что я тебе только что наговорил.

--Что?—недоуменно захлопала ресницами кареглазая красавица на его внезапно веселый тон.

--С твоей помощью я выбрал специализацию.

--???

--Все-таки, нейрохирургия меня больше привлекает. Пойдем, я провожу тебя.

Сакуно ничего не могла понять, но все же последовала за ним.

---о---

У самого порога ее дома Фудзи взял девушку за руку и притянул к себе.

--Сакуно-тян, ты позволишь мне тебя поцеловать?

Его нежный голос только усилил эффект мольбы. Рюзаки почувствовала, как сердце в ее груди забилось раза в три чаще. Семпай обвел левую руку вокруг ее стана, правой же приподнял лицо девушки за подбородок. Глядя ей прямо в глаза, он еще раз спросил:

--Так можно или нет?

--Ано…семпай...я…--наверное, говорить в этот момент было необязательно, но Сакуно ничего не могла поделать. Чувство déjà vu наполнило ее разум. Когда-то Эйдзи-кун просил того же, что сейчас Фудзи-семпай. И сейчас она, как и тогда, не может отказать. Семпай сделал для нее столько добра, что она не знала, как отблагодарить его.

Предложенное им ранее замужество сильно шокировало ее тогда, но в поцелуе ведь нет ничего плохого, правда? Конечно, если не позволять вольностей. Сакуно всегда была против этого, но семпай не был способен на такие низости. Ведь он получил отличное воспитание.

Все, чего он просил, был один единственный поцелуй. Если вспомнить, то именно Фудзи Сюске был тем мальчиком, который впервые поцеловал ее. Значит, бояться нечего. Просто сейчас все снова повторится. Это как смотреть один и тот же фильм несколько раз.

Она набралась храбрости и уверенно сказала:

--…Вы можете меня поцеловать…

В ответ он с благодарностью улыбнулся, проведя ладонью по ее теплой щеке.

--Аригато,--прошептал Фудзи перед тем, как пленить ее губы в горячем поцелуе.

Нет,…это совершенно не имело ничего общего с ее первым поцелуем 4 года назад. Сейчас Фудзи-семпай был настойчив. Он крепко обнял ее, уничтожив какое-либо пространство между ними. Его губы были горячими, они отчаянно пытались донести до нее какое-то послание через этот поцелуй. Но она не могла понять заложенного в нем смысла, как и не могла понять, почему она была не в силах ответить на столь нежное и приятное прикосновение губ семпая.

Все, что она делала, лишь стояла, прижатая к нему, с открытыми глазами и ощущала его теплое дыхание на своем лице. Сердце гения билось очень часто, наверное, с такой же скоростью, как и ее собственное.

И вот контакт был прерван. Фудзи медленно отнял свое лицо и посмотрел в бездонные глаза Сакуно.

--Я люблю тебя, Саку-тян,--тихо, но уверенно начал он.—Если Этизен когда-нибудь снова поцелует тебя, но с более нежным и трепетным чувством, чем это сделал я сегодня, то знай, что время, которое ты потратила на ожидание, не прошло даром.

--Семпай…

--Прошу, только не делай такое лицо,--засмеялся он,--так и молоко может скиснуть.

--Простите…

--Не нужно извиняться. На самом деле я завидую Этизену. Он имеет такое сокровище, но даже не подозревает об этом.

--…

--Если что, то знай, Саку-тян, что я всегда готов предложить тебе свою руку, сердце и фамилию.

На последние его слова девушка зарделась и не в силах что-либо сделать с этим, опустила голову от смущения и стыда.

--Я пойду домой. Сегодняшняя наша встреча значила очень многое для меня.

--Аригато, семпай.

--Советую тебе тоже не стоять здесь долго. Уверен, что с минуты на минуту появится твоя бабушка и сделает из меня котлету.

Она засмеялась.

--Бабушка не такая!

--Я знаю, но осторожность не помешает.

Они распрощались.

Ему было тяжело, как и тогда. Нет, сегодня было намного больнее снова узнать, что тебя не любят, а только уважают. Этизен…насколько же он был глуп. Ведь малявка даже и подумать не мог, что на его месте хотели бы оказаться многие. Но не в плане тенниса, а именно быть самим Этизеном Рёмой, только чтобы получить любовь самой доброй, красивой и чистой девушки на свете.

Рюзаки Сакуно.

---о---

Год спустя ей предложили продолжить обучение в Европе. Она показала отличные результаты в изучении иностранных языков, и пройденное ранее собеседование принесло свои плоды. Личностью Рюзаки заинтересовались представители посольства Японии в Испании. Так уж получилось, что она встретила нужных людей в нужном месте и в нужное время. После этой судьбоносной встречи третьекурснице Рюзаки Сакуно пришло пригласительное письмо от главного университета Барселоны.

Рюзаки Сумире сначала не хотела отпускать внучку учится в чужую страну, но подумав, что это может хорошо сказаться на ее карьере и будущем, все же дала свое согласие.

Кикумару, как только узнал об этом известии, сразу же примчался в Токио, чтобы успеть увидеть и проводить дорогую его сердцу девушку.

Фудзи переживал новость об отъезде Сакуно болезненно, но своим видом ничего не показывал.

Сама же Сакуно находилась в состоянии свободного полета. Она все еще не могла поверить в происходящее с ней. Впереди предстояли 2 года учебы в Испании. Переезд был назначен на конец июля, чтобы осталось время для адаптации к новым условиям жизни.

Благополучно окончив третий курс, молодая особа начала собирать вещи.

Эйдзи окончил университет, и как предполагалось, встретил свои первые рабочие трудности в лице Хадзиме Мизуки. Но каково же было удивление присяжных и самого Мизуки, когда Эйдзи логически вывел доказательства невиновности подсудимой. Дело закрыли. Этот день стал началом блестящей карьеры Кикумару как адвоката и вечного соперничества с Мизуки.

Фудзи же оставался еще один год учения. О его достижениях в познании медицины прознал профессор Кен Хидака, тот самый нейрохирург, благодаря которому Сюске выбрал жизненную тропу медика. Профессор Хидака пригласил молодого, подающего большие надежды, студента ассистировать на сложной операции. Фудзи справился с данной задачей на ура, и получил уважение безвозрастного и таинственного профессора, который пообещал ему после окончания университета хорошее место в своей клинике.

Наступил день расставания. Эйдзи не выпускал Сакуно из объятий, пока не вмешалась Сумире-сенсей. На самом деле Рюзаки пришли проводить почти все однокурсники, включая учителей и декана. Для них было своего рода открытие видеть застенчивую, робкую Сакуно в окружении двух красивых юношей, один из которых не переставал висеть на ней, второй же просто нежно улыбался, поглаживая ее волосы в своих руках.

В глазах девушки блестели жемчужины слез. Ей не хотелось расставаться с дорогими ее сердцу людьми, но Фудзи сказал:

--Ты должна быть сильной, Сакуно-тян. Такой шанс выпадает раз в жизни, и поскольку ты стала его обладательницей, ты просто обязана воспользоваться им.

--Да-да, Саку-тян,--подмигнул ей Эйдзи,--за нас не волнуйся. Мы о себе позаботимся, правда, без твоих обенто сделать это будет куда сложнее.

Прозвучали последние слова подбадривания и пожелания счастливого пути. Уже через полчаса Сакуно летела над островами ее горячо любимой Японии.

---о---

Он был уже не в силах этого вынести. Теннис занимал главное место в его жизни. День за днем следовали сложнейшие тренировки, к которым тело успело привыкнуть настолько, что перестало чувствовать боль при незначительных травмах и перевыполнении физической нагрузки.

Все окружающие требовали от него одного—победы, которую он и приносил. Но, почему-то этого было мало. Каждый раз, когда его объявляли победителем, он более не чувствовал прилива отличного настроения и триумфа. Все соревнования теперь были на одно лицо. Будь то какой-нибудь местный турнир либо мировой кубок, ему было все равно. Разрушающее изнутри чувство пустоты не давало покоя. На протяжении последних 4-х лет он ни разу не видел снов, словно ночь проходила всего за несколько минут.

Этизен не понимал, что с ним происходило. За 21 год своей жизни он ни разу не чувствовал себя так…равнодушно. Ему не хотелось ничего: ни тенниса, ни развлечений, ни общения с людьми. Ничто не приносило ему радости. Он чувствовал себя роботом: без чувств, без эмоций, без жизни.

Несмотря на такое душевное состояние, принц продолжал заочно учиться в Университете бизнеса. Но это не приносило ему чувства удовлетворения. Единственное, что он все еще хотел,--увидеть цветение сакуры. Ему казалось, что если он это сделает, то чувство опустошенности покинет его душу. Но поехать в Японию на данный момент было невозможно. Этизен не принадлежал сам себе. Вся его жизнь была расписана по секундам, и редко когда удавалось провести несколько минут в тишине. И все это благодаря стараниям мистера Доркмана. Он вывел принца в широкие круги и показал ему мир, в который мечтает попасть каждый спортсмен,--мир профи. Все знают, что такая жизнь тяжела, но кто бы мог подумать, что настолько! Моральное и физическое истощение, которое делает из человека марионетку, становиться твоим спутником по жизни.

Рёма часто задавал себе вопрос, хочет ли он вырваться на свободу и жить, как все нормальные люди. Долгие часы раздумья вынесли лишь ответный вопрос. А как ему еще жить, если сейчас он добился всего, о чем мечтал, к чему стремился? Разве это не та жизнь, какую он хотел, ради которой бросил Сейгаку, уехал из Японии и потерял Рюзаки?

Почему-то, спустя 6 лет, пришло разочарование во всех своих поступках. Столько много вопросов, на которые невозможно дать ответы. Столько разных «если». Что было, если бы он не уехал в Америку, а остался в Японии? Отличалась бы его жизнь тогда? Наверное, да. Или ему просто хотелось в это верить.

Через три месяца состоится чемпионат мира по теннису, который будет проводиться в Барселоне. Но Этизену было все равно. Ему не хотелось участвовать, но мистер Доркман настоял на его согласии.

--Рёма, ты не знаешь, сколько денег в тебя вложено? Ты обязан участвовать в этом чемпионате и стать победителем.

Такими были слова американского спонсора. Винить его не было причин, ведь юноша сам согласился на поставленные условия. Отец сразу предупредил его о вероятности порабощения, но гордый сын не послушал его тогда.

Впрочем, его ничего не держало. Он мог в любой момент выплатить спонсору все, что было вложено в его развитие, так как за 6 лет успел накопить приличное состояние. Но опять же, что дальше? Сможет ли он жить без тенниса, бросив свою карьеру с обрыва? Что-то подсказывало ему, что сможет. Но рассудительность подавляла тихий голос надежды. Он не хотел повторять «подвиг» отца, кинувшего карьеру и просто исчезнувшего из мира тенниса. Всю жизнь Рёма хотел отличиться. Но как бы он ни старался, отец продолжал считать его новичком, даже после того, как сыну был присвоен титул профессионала.

Что могло изменить намерение отца, ради чего он бросил любимый спорт? Что???

Принц не знал.

---о---

A/N Профессор Кен Хидака был взят из фанфика «Издержки профессии» глава №2.


	16. Chapter 16

Старшие сестры

Глава 16

За полгода она сумела адаптироваться к новому месту жительства и учебы. Университет предложил ей временную работу переводчика и гида от посольства. Девушка не могла отказать, ей действительно были необходимы средства на ежемесячную плату за съемную квартиру. Сакуно боялась, что работа плохо скажется на ее учебе, но, к счастью, этого не случилось. Рюзаки продолжала учиться и получать высокие оценки.

За последний месяц она успела побывать переводчиком у 4-х групп бизнесменов из различных стран. В этот раз ее работа заключалась в том, чтобы стать личным переводчиком одного всемирно известного немецкого теннисиста, который приехал в Испанию, чтобы участвовать в чемпионате мира.

Услышав это, сердце Сакуно сжалось, толи от боли, толи от радости.

---о---

Этизен лениво накинул ремень сумки себе на плечо, и прошел на тренировочный корт. Он прилетел всего 2 часа назад, но в гостинице ему стало скучно и, решив, что свободное время нужно проводить с пользой, направился в тренировочный центр для участников чемпионата. Позади остались долгие часы перелета из Америки в Испанию, но юноша не мог заставить себя уснуть. До начала турнира оставалась всего неделя. Нет, Рёма не беспокоился о мелочах, вроде, выиграет он или нет. Ему было все равно. Хотя, это был первый чемпионат мира в его жизни, не говоря уже о его профессиональной карьере.

Он ушел, ни слова никому не сказав, куда именно направлялся. Тренировочный центр был полон различных теннисистов. Все корты были заняты. Принц не расстроился. Себе в соперники он выбрал дальнюю стену, но прежде, чем начать, Этизен решил пробежать пять кругов для разминки. И в то время, когда он заканчивал 4-ый круг, что-то зацепило его внимание. А точнее кто-то. Девушка, которая только что зашла на стадион. Она сильно напомнила ему кого-то. По внешности можно было безошибочно определить, что она являлась азиаткой. Этизен остановился. В это время к девушке подошел один из спортсменов и сказал ей что-то. После этого она пожала ему руку с улыбкой и быстро удалилась.

Ее улыбка напомнила ему Рюзаки. Но у той были длинные косы, а эта девушка носила высокую прическу, отчего трудно было определить длину ее волос.

«Что со мной?»--он оперся плечом о стену и закрыл глаза. «Почему первая азиатская девушка, которую я увидел за несколько лет, кажется мне именно Рюзаки?»

Верно…таких совпадений в жизни не бывает. Рюзаки не могла находиться в Испании. Это слишком абсурдно. Наверняка, она няньчит сейчас своего ребенка…от Фудзи. Гений мог добиться своего, тем более, когда Сакуно начала бояться Этизена. Скорее всего, его бывшая одноклассница давно сменила фамилию. Но почему все это снова начало беспокоить принца? Ведь он пообещал себе больше никогда не думать о ней.

--Эй, с тобой все в порядке?- прозвучал чей-то незнакомый голос совсем рядом.

Этизен открыл глаза и посмотрел на стоящего перед ним человека. Судя по одежде, это был один из участников чемпионата.

--Да, я в порядке,--ответил Рёма по-английски и направился к выходу.

Все же отдохнуть после полета было неплохой идеей.

----о----

Сакуно знала, что он приедет. Она нашла его имя в одном из списков приезжих спортсменов. Хотела бы она его встретить?

Да, но…

Этих «но» было столько, что они перекрывали собой все «да». На самом деле она боялась этой встречи. Что они могут сказать друг другу после 6-тилетнего расставания? С одной стороны, она никогда не признавалась ему в своих чувствах, а с другой…он всегда знал о них. Знал и не хотел замечать. Как же ей хотелось спросить совета!

Рука рефлекторно потянулась к мобильному телефону, чтобы набрать номер Эйдзи-куна, но вдруг замерла в нерешительности. В Японии сейчас была глубокая ночь. Рюзаки не хотела будить дорогого друга из-за своих сомнений. Она сможет позвонить ему вечером, когда в Осаке будет уже утро. А сейчас ей нужно было подготовиться к встрече с тем теннисистом, переводчиком которого ей поручили быть. Они договорились встретиться в тренировочном центре, после чего она сможет пойти на лекции в Университет.

---о---

Через несколько дней он встретил ее у входа в гостиницу. Она разговаривала с тем рыжим немцем, которого Этизен видел в спортивном центре.

Пожав друг другу руки, они разошлись. Немец, по-видимому, в свой номер, девушка…кто его знает, куда она пошла. Этизен ловил себя на мысли, что она чересчур похожа на его бывшую одноклассницу, только в такие совпадения поверить было сложно.

Она, тем временем, сделала несколько шагов, и внезапно ее нога подвернулась на ровном месте. Каблук туфельки изящно отлетел в сторону.

--Только не это!—запричитала девушка на чисто японском языке. –И зачем я их только купила? Тоже мне, решила сэкономить. Придется покупать новые…а ведь им и недели еще нет.

Она подняла каблук, с грустью на него посмотрела и положила в сумочку. Туфли пришлось снять и идти босяком по нагретой солнцем дорожке.

А Этизен все это время наблюдал, стоя у входа в гостиницу. Его приподнятая от удивления бровь никак не хотела вернуться на место.

Теперь сомнения рассеялись. Хитрая ухмылка коснулась уголка его правильных губ.

---о---

--Как хорошо, что я пришел к вам,--наигранно трагически сказал принц.—Мой товарищ уже просто не может выносить одиночества.

--А в чем дело?—поинтересовался работник посольства, недоумевая, в чем, собственно, причина.

--Понимаете, он не говорит ни по-английски, ни по-испански. Парень вырос в глухой немецкой деревушке и был лишен хорошего образования. Но это не помешало ему добиться успехов в теннисе. Он приехал, чтобы участвовать в чемпионате мира, но ему так не хватает родной речи!—при этих слова Этизен уронил лицо в свою ладонь, что еще более подчеркнуло весь трагизм его рассказа.—Настроение у парня постоянно угрюмое. Я боюсь, что это скажется на его игре во время чемпионата по теннису.

--О! Это очень плохо!—покачал головой работник.—И что Вы предлагаете?

--В течение трех следующих дней он свободен, есть ли в это время какие-нибудь экскурсии для немецких делегаций или туристов?—участливо спросил принц. Мужчина быстро проверил расписание по компьютеру и весело сказал:

--Вашему товарищу крупно повезло! Завтра организовывается двухдневная поездка в Мадрид для делегации немецких пенсионеров из всемирной организации общества пенсионеров.

--Это превосходно!!! Как раз то, что нужно Гюнтеру!—воскликнул юноша с искренней радостью, что ему удалось «пристроить» рыжего соперника на пару дней. –И еще я хотел спросить у Вас…не могли бы Вы предоставить мне личного гида? Видите ли, я не знаю города и боюсь потеряться в его красотах.

Этизен знал, куда именно нужно надавить, чтобы добиться своего.

--Конечно, это не проблема,--ответил гордый за свою Родину испанец.

--Только прошу, не предлагайте мне тетенек со стажем. Мне нужен человек, с которым я мог бы пообщаться, а не выслушивать лекции. Было бы просто здорово, если бы этот человек владел японским языком.

--У нас подрабатывают студенты…

--Скажите, у Вас работает японская девушка с длинными волосами цвета карамели? Рюзаки Сакуно, если я не ошибаюсь.

--Да, но она сейчас является личным переводчиком мистера Дюрера Гюнтера, поэтому…

--Дюрер Гюнтер и есть мой товарищ. Так что об этом не волнуйтесь. В течение двух дней ему переводчик не понадобиться, а я успею посмотреть город за это время. В отличие от Гюнтера, я не люблю шумных компаний,--принц блеснул глазами на работника посольства. –Тем более, что я видел, как эта девушка ведет беседу. Я бы хотел нанять ее.

--Думаю, это возможно,--ответил мужчина,--тогда я сообщу ей, что встреча с мистером Дюрером отменяется…

--Нет, не нужно. Пусть она приходит в назначенное место. Я сам ей скажу. Дайте мне адрес.

Он вышел из здания посольства довольным собой и уверенным в завтрашнем дне.

---о---

Когда ее окликнул знакомый голос, который все эти годы жил в ее сердце, Сакуно была не в силах даже пошевелиться. Ее тело будто парализовало. Она знала этот голос…Он принадлежал…

--Рёма-кун,--беззвучно прошептали ее губы.

Она повернулась. Действительно, перед ней стоял повзрослевший Этизен. Он изменился за 6 лет. На лицо принц возмужал. Только во взгляде царила пустота.

«Что же с ним произошло?»--подумалось девушке, когда их взгляды пересеклись.

--Сегодня ты мой гид,--без краски в голосе сказал он.

--Но…

--За Дюрера не беспокойся. Он уехал в Мадрид по весьма важным делам. Я нанял тебя, поэтому не оплошай.

Как странно…складывалось такое ощущение, что между ними стоял непреодолимый барьер. Хотя, в школе было то же самое. Нет… сейчас все гораздо сложнее, будто они принадлежали к разным мирам.

--Куда бы Вы хотели пойти? Барселона полна различных достопримечательностей,--по-деловому тактично обратилась она к нему.

--Сама выбери место. Это твоя работа,--прервал ее принц, облокотившись о фонарный столб.

Почему он снова ее унижает?? Ведет себя, будто купил ее. Но что ей оставалось делать?

--Тогда прошу пройти за мной,--сказала официально Рюзаки и направилась к стоящему неподалеку такси.

Уже через 2 часа Этизену все надоело. На самом деле он не знал, зачем устроил эту встречу. Тоска? Вряд ли…Чего ему тосковать по одноклассникам? И все же он надеялся на что-то, только вот на что??? Взгляд то и дело скользил по безымянному пальцу ее левой руки.

Она что-то говорила, рассказывала, но он не слушал. Ему хотелось что-то сказать, но реплики получались колкими и обидными. Ее телефон зазвонил. Она достала его из сумочки и ответила. На короткой цепочке мобильного Этизен увидел розу, ту самую, которую он когда-то сплел сам. Рюзаки не выбросила ее??? В это трудно поверить.

Принц усмехнулся. Значит ли это, что она больше не боится его?

--Сейчас мы поедем в музей живописи,--продолжила она свою речь, положив телефон обратно в сумочку.

--Не хочу,--лениво сказал он. –Пойдем, пообедаем. Я проголодался. Есть здесь хороший ресторан?

--Х-хай, но…

--Так веди.

Девушка вздохнула. Сейчас с ним было намного сложнее, чем в школе. Он вел себя так, будто ему все должны.

Она привела его в дорогой ресторан традиционной кухни.

--Закажи что-нибудь,--сказал он небрежно.

Нет! Это было похоже на приказ. Нервы Сакуно не выдержали.

--Этизен-сан, я не потерплю такого обращения к себе! Вы наняли меня, но не купили! Прошу Вас быть взаимовежливым, иначе…

--Гомене… --сказал он тихо, но достаточно слышно.—Я не видел никого из знакомых в течение долгих лет. Меня окружают одни голливудские улыбки. Прости, что нагрубил тебе, Рюзаки. Если ты не хочешь сейчас здесь находиться, можешь идти.

Она была шокирована услышать его голос, который был таким…хммм…уставшим. Уставшим??? В этот момент подошел официант. Сакуно быстро сделал заказ, и вновь посмотрела на человека, сидящего напротив нее.

--Рёма-кун, ты так изменился, я тебя не узнаю.

--Нет, я все тот же,--сказал он без краски в голосе, –просто с годами люди немного меняются внешне.

--Я не про это. Твои глаза…--она задумалась, чтобы подобрать нужные слова,—в них нету того блеска. Сейчас они совершенно без эмоций. Все, что я в них вижу –пустота и…одиночество.

Ее последние слова повергли его в шок. Хм, взглянув на него всего один раз, она поставила точный диагноз. Да, он одинок, смятен и потерян. Как ей удалось увидеть это?

--Знаешь, а ведь ты уехал тогда, ничего не сказав,--проговорила девушка, отведя взгляд в сторону.

--На то были причины,--сухо ответил он.

--Я тоже так подумала тогда. Ведь Рёма-кун никогда не делал что-то необдуманно. Если он твердо решил что-то для себя, значит, обязательно сделает,--грустная улыбка коснулась ее губ.—Ты достиг того, ради чего покинул Японию?

--Да,…

О, как бы он хотел сказать, что это достижение не принесло ему никакой радости! Сейчас он готов был отдать все, лишь бы немного отдохнуть. Но разве он может произнести это вслух? Гордость не позволит сделать этого.

--Я рада за тебя, Рёма-кун, ты просто не представляешь насколько.

Ее улыбка, ее смеющиеся глаза—в них нет того испуга. Вот она, прямо перед ним, на расстоянии вытянутой руки.

--Рюзаки, ты можешь остаться со мной сегодня на ночь?

Вилка из руки девушки выскользнула и с грохотом упала на пол. Весь ресторан посмотрел в сторону их столика.

Ее лицо запылало. Да как он смеет!?! Неужели от того Рёмы-куна осталась лишь внешность? Неужели он опустился настолько, что предлагает всем девушкам провести с ним ночь?!?! Такого шока она не переживала с тех пор, как Фудзи-семпай предложил ей выйти за него замуж.

--У меня осталось мало времени до турнира,--продолжал он, будто не замечая ее реакции.—А нам есть, о чем поговорить. Я был бы рад услышать о семпаях, Сейгаку, тебе…

Вмиг ее пыл поостыл. Значит, он не имел в виду ничего дурного? Все, чего он хотел, это только поговорить, но...ночью???

--Это очень неожиданное предложение…и…мне завтра нужно в Университет.

--Если ты не можешь, ничего страшного. Это я просто так спросил.

Ну, почему он вздыхает, будто прожил уже лет 200, и ничего уже не может принести ему радости?

--А у тебя не будет проблем?—осторожно спросила она.

--У меня—нет. У менеджера? Разберется,--безразлично ответил он.

--Если только у меня, то…тогда можно, я думаю…--неуверенно сказала девушка.

--У тебя своя квартира?

--Нет, что ты, я снимаю ее. Откуда у студентки такие средства?—засмеялась Сакуно.

А ему было приятно видеть ее улыбку. Непонятное, давно забытое чувство тепла разлилось по всему телу и сконцентрировалось в груди.


	17. Chapter 17

**Старшие сестры**

_**Глава 17**_

Когда он вошел в ее квартиру, его поразила скромная обстановка комнаты. За последние годы Этизен уже отвык находиться в бедно обставленных помещениях. В ее комнате было только все самое необходимое: кровать, письменный стол, стул, тумбочка и шкаф. С первого взгляда можно было понять, что Рюзаки была хорошей хозяйкой: кругом царили чистота и порядок.

--Проходи, Рёма-кун. Присаживайся. Я сейчас приду,--вежливо сказала Сакуно перед тем, как направиться к выходу.

--Куда ты?—спросил он, подойдя к девушке.

--Мне нужно кое-что купить. Магазин совсем рядом, так что это не займет много времени. А пока чувствуй себя как дома. Я быстро.

Сказав это, она скрылась за входной дверью.

Этизен заложил руки в карманы черных фирменных джинсов и начал с любопытством рассматривать окружающую обстановку. На столе он увидел ноутбук. Рядом стояли несколько фотографий в рамках. На первой Рёма узнал Сумире-сенсей. Странно было видеть ее в нормальной одежде. Сколько он себя помнил, старшая Рюзаки никогда не изменяла своему розовому спортивному костюму.

Затем взгляд принца упал на фотографию Сакуно и Кикумару-семпая. Рёма был удивлен не на шутку. На изображении Кикумару-семпай обнимал Рюзаки, а она улыбалась ему в ответ. Что бы это могло значить?!

С третьей фотографии на Этизена смотрел улыбающийся Фудзи-семпай, на руках которого сидела дымчатая кошка. Стоп! Тайм-аут! Рюзаки встречалась с Фудзи. Так? Так. Тогда почему у нее на столе стоит фото, где ее обнимет Кикумару-семпай? Такого теплого взгляда принц еще никогда не видел в глазах акробата «Золотой пары». И почему Рюзаки выглядит такой счастливой в его объятиях? Разве не будет правильнее для нее находиться в объятиях гения? Или же она просто решила поставить фото всех членов команды Сейгаку? Хм...тогда, где остальные семпаи???

Рёма осмотрелся. Нигде более фотографий со знакомыми теннисистами он не обнаружил.

--Вот я и вернулась!—послышался ее голос из коридора.

Он медленным шагом направился ей навстречу.

--Ты уже освоился?—спросила Сакуно, зайдя на кухню.

--Хай. Ты скромно живешь,--монотонно произнес он, опершись о дверной косяк.

--Меня здесь все устраивает. Я студент, приходится экономить.

--Давно ты переехала в Барселону?—юноша прошел немного вперед и опустился на небольшой кухонный диванчик.

Девушка в это время раскладывала купленные продукты в холодильник.

--Уже 8 месяцев.

--И как ты сюда попала?

--Меня пригласили продолжить здесь обучение. Хотя Токийский Университет мне нравился больше, но…

--Ты училась в Токийском Университете?!—воскликнул он, не дав ей шанса договорить.—Это же университет для элиты.

Сакуно внимательно посмотрела на его ухмыляющееся лицо.

--Неужели ты думаешь, что я настолько глупа и безнадежна? Если у меня плохо получалось играть в теннис, это не значит, что я плоха в других сферах деятельности.

--Для поступления туда нужно было много заниматься.

--Я и занималась!—перебила его девушка. За годы практики она успела научиться отстаивать свои интересы.—Каждый день после занятий в школу я вкалывала, чтобы поступить. И поступила. Теперь просто счастлива, что послушала его совета и выбрала факультет иняза.

--Кого его?

Сакуно встрепенулась. Ей не хотелось говорить, что ее учителем и советчиком был Фудзи-сан. Но, похоже, она сболтнула лишнего.

--Не важно…

Кареглазая красавица вздохнула. Разговаривать с ним стоило больших усилий. Он возвел барьер самоуверенности и высокомерия, через который было невозможно пробиться.

--Не помню, чтобы я когда-нибудь говорил, что ты глупа и безнадежна,--спокойно начал он, пристально глядя ей в лицо.—Если тебе удалось поступить в самый престижный ВУЗ Японии, значит, ты достойна этого. Рад за тебя.

Рёма-кун…он только что признал ее способной. Это сон?

--Есть люди, которым трудно дается спорт. Наверное, ты одна из них,-- продолжал рассуждать золотоглазый брюнет,--но спорт—это не самое главное в жизни.

Глаза Сакуно расширились от удивления.

--О чем ты? Ведь теннис всегда был для тебя самым значимым в жизни.

Ей вдруг показалось, что его барьер начинает медленно рушиться. Возможно ли, что у нее появится шанс поговорить с настоящим Рёмой-куном?

--Мне кажется, что вместо друзей мы стали взаимовыгодными партнерами. Он поддерживает мое тело в форме, я приношу ему славу и выгоду.

Его ироничная усмешка заставила сердце девушки сжаться. Что же могло произойти за эти 6 лет?

--Знаешь, Рёма-кун, мне кажется, что ты просто перестал получать удовольствие от самой игры. Я помню, каким ты был несколько лет назад. Когда начинался матч, твои глаза горели счастьем, что перед тобой стоял достойный противник, и вы оба можете получить удовольствие от интересной и захватывающей игры.

--Ты так наивна, Рюзаки. Мир профи совершенно не такой, каким кажется.

--Пусть я и наивна, но тогда зачем тебе вообще нужно было становиться профи, если сейчас ты абсолютно расстроен и потерян?

Он все еще не мог привыкнуть к ее настойчивому тону. Вспомнилась Сумире-сенсей. Да-а-а,…генетика творила чудеса.

В чем-то Рюзаки была права. Зачем он так сильно хотел стать профи? И будто отвечая на его немой вопрос, она сказала:

-- Ты мечтал стать профессионалом, чтобы показать свою любовь к теннису всему миру, а в итоге…ты разлюбил его и возненавидел.

Этизена словно окатило холодными струями ливня. Как? Когда? Он же ничего не рассказывал ей о своих проблемах. Как она узнала? Но больше всего его поразило то, что она озвучила его мысли, в которые он боялся верить. Этизен Рёма больше не любил теннис. Он превратился для него в работу, которую принц возненавидел.

--Я не знаю, что произошло за эти 6 лет, но ты изменился, Рёма-кун. Я не узнаю тебя.

--Ты тоже изменилась, Рюзаки. Наверное, в этом и заключается сила времени—менять людей и их взгляды на жизнь.

Они замолчали. Кто знает, сколько бы продлилась это невыносимая немая пауза, если бы не зазвонил телефон. Сакуно встрепенулась и быстро вышла из кухни, чтобы поднять трубку.

Это звонил Кикумару.

--Саку-тян! Привет! Я так соскучился! Как ты там? Ты хорошо питаешься? К тебе никто не пристает? Я так волнуюсь за тебя. Когда же я тебя снова увижу, ня-я-я….

Эхе-хе-хе… Рюзаки не знала, когда ей и слово вставить. Эйдзи-кун тараторил так, что можно было подумать, что он читает скороговорку.

--Я тоже очень рада тебя слышать, Эйдзи-кун. У меня все хорошо, не волнуйся. Я бы очень хотела с тобой поговорить, но сейчас я немного занята. Я напишу тебя и-мейл. Что? Да. Ему тоже передавай от меня привет. Аригато. Пока.

Девушка отключила телефон и вздохнула.

--С каких это пор Кикумару-семпай стал Эйдзи-куном?

Сакуно подпрыгнула от испуга. Она не заметила, что Этизен стоял вплотную позади ее. И когда он только успел?

--С давних. Мы с ним очень хорошие друзья,--она изо всех сил старалась звучать как можно спокойнее.—И почему тебя это так волнует?

--То есть, если тебя обнимет так кто-нибудь из твоих испанских однокурсников, это будет считаться абсолютно нормальным?—Он указал на фото, которое стояло на столе. Не смотря на это, голос принца был спокойным. Элегантная черная бровь приподнялась над янтарным глазом, усиливая эффект заданного вопроса.

--К чему ты клонишь, Рёма-кун?

Предательский румянец показался на ее щеках.

--Кстати,--юноша прошел в комнату и встал перед столиком, где стояли рамки с несчастными фотографиями. Его взгляд вонзился в изображение Фудзи.—Ты так и встречаешься с Фудзи-семпаем?

--Что?—Рюзаки захлопала ресницами в недоумении.—Мы никогда не…

--Что, никогда не?

_«Нужно срочно менять тему!»_

--Хочешь чаю, Рёма-кун? Я сейчас приготовлю.

И она убежала на кухню. Звать принца к себе домой было плохой идеей. Кто ее только за язык дернул? А ведь еще вся ночь впереди!!!

В этот момент Сакуно почувствовала, как что-то зашевелилось у нее в волосах. От испуга девушка отскочила в сторону. Ее длинные локоны каскадом рассыпались по плечам и спине. Она вопросительно посмотрела на виновника переполоха, в руке которого находилась ее заколка.

--Хмм…ты не остригла волосы…

--Рёма-кун, больше не пугай меня так!

Медленной походкой хищника он направился к бывшей однокласснице, держа ее в пленении своих золотых зеркал души. Сердце Сакуно забилось в тревоге. Она не знала, что можно было ожидать от Этизена. Его теплые пальцы коснулись ее руки. Затем она почувствовала что-то твердое на своей ладони. Девушка опустила на нее взгляд и увидела свою заколку. Когда же Рюзаки подняла глаза, парень стоял уже в нескольких шагах от нее.

--Ты говорила что-то про чай,--напомнил он, направляясь в комнату.

**ХххххХ**

Через 10 минут они уже распивали горячий напиток, сидя на полу. Сакуно любезно предложила Этизену посмотреть фотоальбом, который она привезла с собой из Токио. Ей было приятно видеть, как менялся суровый взгляд принца на более живой и радостный.

--Не думал, что я буду так сильно тосковать по тому времени,--проговорил он на выдохе. Отпив немного чая из кружечки, Рёма внимательно посмотрел на девушку, которая нежно улыбалась, глядя на фотографии теннисной команды Сейгаку.

--Знаешь,--тихо начала она,--без тебя было тоскливо.

Эти слова озадачили его. Что она имела в виду?

--Тоскливо всем вообще, или же только тебе, Рюзаки?—он и не заметил, как его губы уже успели спросить то, что хотело знать его сердце.

Она не ожидала от него такого вопроса. Девушка подняла на него свои большие карие глаза и встретила его взгляд. Странно…сейчас Рёма-кун смотрел на нее с каким-то неописуемым чувством. Надеждой? Хмм…с чего бы? Лаской? Этого просто быть не могло! Но его глаза сейчас отражали то же самое чувство, что и голубые зеркала души Фудзи-сана, когда тот делал ей предложение. Что же все это могло значить?

--Ано…я не знаю, как остальные, но я скучала,--девушка опустила голову, чтобы скрыть смущение. Ее голос был наполнен грустью.—После того, как мы попрощались в аэропорту, я больше не видела тебя. О твоем переезде узнала только в первый день занятий в школе. Мне было больно, Рёма-кун, от того, что ты оставил меня в неведении! Я думала, что мир между нами был восстановлен. Ты подарил мне розочку из бисера. Я не понимаю, почему ты так поступил, уехав и не сказав не слова!

Он видел, как частые капли из ее глаз падали на ее юбку. Неужели она так сильно переживала? Но он был уверен, что ей не хотелось его больше видеть! Разве не в ее глазах он увидел испуг? Разве не она отпрыгнула от него, как от огня, когда он коснулся ее волос тогда в аэропорту?

--Ты такой жестокий, Рёма-кун,--прошептала Рюзаки, вытирая слезинку.

Он хотел ее утешить, но не знал как. Что он мог сделать? Ведь, получается, что тогда она не держала на него зла, как он думал. И теперь это означало, что он зря уехал из Японии. Почему все так вышло? Сейчас был самый лучший шанс узнать все, что произошло между ними и все, о чем они не договорили тогда 6 лет назад. Если не сделать это сейчас, кто знает, когда появится еще такая возможность?

_«Сейчас или никогда»._

Этизен глубоко вздохнул и взял ее за руку. Девушка подняла блестящие от слез глаза и вопросительно посмотрела на юношу.

--Я думал, что после того, как я оскорбил тебя своим поступком, ты больше не хочешь меня видеть.—Он ждал ее реакции. Любой,…но она отсутствовала, и это было мучительно. Принц продолжил,--увидеть тебя тогда в аэропорту было для меня шоком. Я не надеялся, что ты придешь, поэтому отослал ту розу почтой. Это было в знак извинения за тот поцелуй в классе. Я не знаю, что на меня тогда нашло. Мысль о том, что Фудзи-семпай целовал тебя, заставляла мою кровь кипеть. И в итоге, я совершил то, о чем жалею до сих пор. Я,--Рёма сглотнул и сокрушенно вымолвил,--я потерял тебя, Рюзаки.

Когда последние слова сорвались с его губ, Этизен посмотрел ей в лицо. Сакуно слушала все, что он говорил, и теперь пыталась все осмыслить. Это был момент истины, которому было не суждено случиться 6 лет назад. Теперь они оба повзрослели и могли совсем по-другому посмотреть на вещи, которые раньше казались загадкой.

--Когда ты стала избегать меня, я понял, что мне не хватает твоего общества. Я боялся, что ты возненавидела меня,--эмоции в голосе выдавали его с потрохами. Он переживал. Он волновался. Он раскаивался.

--Я была напугана,--наконец, она начала говорить.—Но я не ненавидела тебя. Просто тогда ты был сам не свой. Ты не слушал меня, когда я пыталась что-то объяснить. А когда ты прижал меня к стене, я действительно испугалась. Никогда не думала, что Рёма-кун, которого я знала, мог так поступить. Единственное, что я до сих пор не понимаю, зачем ты это сделал? Ведь я никогда не нравилась тебе. Я всегда была для тебя mada mada dane.

Слышать его коронные слова из ее уст было больно. Сколько же раз он унижал ее, говоря ей эту фразу? Сколько же раз он видел ее расстроенное лицо, ее заполненные слезами глаза? Всего 3 слова, но они ранили эту хрупкую девушку сильнее, чем какое-либо оружие. И он это видел, но все равно продолжал говорить их.

--Я был не прав. Прости меня,--с горечью сказал он, отпуская ее руку. Этизен оперся спиной о кровать и положил локти на свои согнутые колени. Он смотрел прямо перед собой. Его мысли перенеслись в прошлое. Сейчас он мог проанализировать свои поступки и понять, что во многом вел себя эгоистично.

--Я не сержусь на тебя. Наверное, мне стоит поблагодарить тебя, Рёма-кун. Если бы не твои колкие замечания в мой адрес, я бы никогда не училась тут,--устало ответила Сакуно.

Для нее этот разговор был ничем иным, как будоражение старых ран.

--Расскажи лучше о себе,--предложила девушка.

--Здесь нечего рассказывать. В прошлом я совершил ошибку, и теперь расплачиваюсь за это,--сухо ответил Этизен.

--Какую ошибку?

--Мне не следовало уезжать из Японии. Но я сделал это, и теперь приходится работать по сценарию.

Принц запустил запястья в свои густые черные волосы.

--Это на тебя не похоже. Ты никогда не плясал под чужую дудку.

Ироничный смешок послышался с его стороны.

--Ты не понимаешь...

--Нет,--перебила его Сакуно, повернувшись к нему лицом. Ее глаза горели уверенностью,--ты бежишь от проблем и перебрасываешь вину на других. Если ты не любишь теннис, тогда брось его. Но я более чем уверена, что это не так.

Он молчал. Посмотреть на нее ему не хватало смелости. Все, что только что было сказано ей, имело огромный смысл. Сколько раз он был готов все бросить и распрощаться с карьерой! Но ему это было не под силу, так как всегда находился один единственный аргумент.

_«Смогу ли я жить без тенниса?»_

Парень запрокинул голову, и она мягко опустилась на край кровати. Он несколько секунд смотрел на белоснежный потолок перед тем, как сказать:

--Я запутался, Сакуно…я уже не знаю, где настоящий Рёма Этизен…

Щеки девушки окрасились в розовый цвет. Он еще никогда не называл ее по имени, тем более без суффикса. Слышать свое имя из уст принца было волнительно и в тоже время несказанно приятно.

Он страдал. Рюзаки чувствовала это. Ей так хотелось поддержать его, показать, что все не так плохо, как он думает. Но…что она могла?

Рёма вздрогнул, когда почувствовал чье-то прикосновение к своей груди. Он поднял голову в недоумении. Рядом сидела Сакуно. Она с нежной улыбкой смотрела на него. Ее теплая ладонь лежала на его груди в районе сердца.

Его янтарные глаза вопросительно посмотрели на девушку.

--Здесь,--мягко сказала она, переводя взгляд на свою руку.—Настоящий ты—здесь, Рёма-кун.

Этизен с искренней благодарностью смотрел на ее красивое лицо. Оно источало доброту, понимание, сострадание… За последние годы он нигде не встречал такого теплого и непритворного взгляда, как у нее.

Его ладонь легла поверх ее руки. Девушка встрепенулась от непредвиденного контакта и резко подняла голову, чтобы бросить взор на юношу, но не успела. Сакуно почувствовала, как ее тело потянули вперед, и она оказалась в крепких, но теплых объятиях принца. Его лицо было зарыто в ее волосах. Она четко ощущала горячее дыхание на своей шее. Этизен прижимали ее хрупкую фигуру к своей широкой груди.

Рюзаки была в панике. Она не знала, что делать, что сказать! Было ли ей приятно или противно находиться в его объятиях? Сакуно не знала. Ей казалось, что еще немного, и она просто растает в его руках.

--Аригато, Сакуно-тян…

Эти слова впитались в ее кожу. Его обжигающее дыхание, которое она чувствовала на своей шее, заставляло ее сердце бешено колотиться.

--Р-Рёма-кун…

Он не отреагировал. Прошло около минуты, когда, находясь в таком же положение, принц произнес почти шепотом:

--Гомене…можно мне побыть так еще немного?

--А…х-хай…

Ее лицо пылало. Что же она делает? Разве она могла так поступать? Сейчас они находились в одной комнате. Одни! Он обнимал ее! А она не могла этому сопротивляться!

_«Это не должно зайти слишком далеко_!»--прокричала она мысленно.

--Ты так вкусно пахнешь, будто вся пропитана ароматом спелой вишни,--тихо бормотал он.

_«И зачем я только купила этот гель для душа?!»_

От безысходности Сакуно закрыла глаза. Вся текущая обстановка сильно смущала девушку. Этизен был чужим, но в то же время и близким. Она могла оттолкнуть его в любой момент, но тело отказывалось исполнять приказы здравого смысла.

Его следующие слова повергли ее в шок.

--Если бы я не струсил тогда в аэропорту и извинился перед тобой, то я никогда бы не уехал в Америку. Я думал, что ты боишься меня. И когда мне предложили обучение во Флориде, я просто пытался бежать сам от себя. Каждый день я убеждал себя, что ты не хочешь меня видеть, что тебе будет лучше, если я исчезну из твоей жизни. И я поверил в свои придуманные байки. Я полностью отдался теннису. С тех пор у меня не было друзей. Родители жили в другом штате. Я скучал по тебе, Рюзаки. Но каждый раз, когда ты вставала у меня перед глазами, я пытался отогнать твой образ. Тогда ты встречалась с Фудзи. Это тоже сыграла роль в моем решении уехать.

Ей было тяжело поверить его словам. Неужели она была всему причиной? Ведь, если бы тогда все сложилось иначе, он остался бы в Японии.

--Рёма-кун…скажи, почему ты уехал?—прошептали ее губы. Ей было страшно услышать его ответ, но он был ей необходим.

Этизен глубоко вздохнул и затем сказал:

--Из-за тебя.

--Но почему?—глаза Сакуно наполнились слезами. Значит, во всех его и ее страданиях была виновата только она сама!

Он поднял голову с ее плеча и заглянул в лицо кареглазой красавицы. Так он и думал! Она винила во всем себя. Это было видно по слезам на ее щеках.

--Я не хотел тебя пугать,--промолвил юноша, вытирая мокрые следы на ее лице,--ведь своим поступком я сильно оскорбил тебя, сам того не понимая.

--Но это же не повод было уезжать! Ничего страшного не случилось! Мы бы как-нибудь решили эту проблему…

--Послушай, Рюзаки. На тот момент ты была напугана, но я и сам боялся. Когда я видел тебя, во мне рождалось странное чувство, которое я не могу понять до сих пор. Даже сейчас, спустя столько лет, я чувствую, как это странное ощущение скоростного падения растекается внутри меня. Я держу тебя в своих руках, но что-то во мне требует большего. Я не понимаю, что со мной происходит.—Принц тяжело выдохнул, опустив голову.—Меня непреодолимо тянет к тебе, как и тогда в классе 6 лет назад. И в тоже время, мне так спокойно, когда ты рядом.

Несмотря на такие откровенные слова, его голос звучал спокойно и тихо, но в нем чувствовалось смятение. Этизен действительно не понимал причину своего состояния. Говоря все эти слова, его руки все крепче сжимались вокруг стана девушки.

Он не смотрел на нее. Его голова была немного опущена, и из-за челки невозможно было заглянуть ему в глаза.

--Ты пугаешь меня, Рёма-кун,--затревожилась Рюзаки. Его слова отражали все, что он чувствовал, и это не на шутку взволновало Сакуно. Она боялась снова увидеть того невменяемого Рёму-куна, который не реагировал ни на что, а только шел к своей цели любыми способами.

--П-прошу тебя, опусти меня,--судорожно прошептала она.

--Не хочу,-- спокойно ответил принц и сильнее прижал ее к своей груди,--поверь, Рюзаки, я боюсь себя не менее твоего, но мне не хочется отпускать тебя сейчас. Мне становиться страшно от мысли, что, если я это сделаю, то ты исчезнешь навсегда. В течение этих лет я уверял себя, что больше никогда не увижу тебя. Но случилось непоправимое. Я встретил тебя в этом городе. Как только я увидел тебя—потерял покой. Мне хотелось поговорить с тобой, но я боялся. И до сих пор не могу понять, как я оказался здесь…сейчас…вместе с тобой…в одной комнате…

_«Какой же я эгоист»,--_с горечью подумал он.

Она не знала, что и ответить. Такого искреннего Этизена ей еще никогда не приходилось видеть. Он сжимал ее в своих руках, словно спасательный круг. До этого момента Сакуно не могла даже и предположить, что ее жизнь так сильно измениться всего за несколько часов. Оказаться в объятиях человека, которого любила, ради которого отказалась от фамилии Фудзи, но из-за которого познала настоящую дружбу с Эйдзи-куном,--не об этом ли она мечтала? Если бы не те обстоятельства, при которых она жила 6 лет назад, вряд ли бы ей вообще заинтересовались такие замечательные люди, как Кикумару-сан и Фудзи-сан. Она была обычной девчонкой, одной из тысячи, которая влюбилась в гордого и непреступного принца тенниса. А он, как и подобает кумиру, был холоден к любви со стороны фанатки. Хотя, трудно было назвать Рюзаки Сакуно фанаткой, ведь Этизен понравился ей до того, как она узнала, что он очень хорошо играет в теннис. И все же, почему он вдруг рассказал ей все это? Могла ли она надеяться, что те чувства, которые он испытывал, находясь рядом с ней, были любовью? Пока он сам этого не признает, ей ничего более не оставалось, как только лишь догадываться и надеяться.

Сакуно чувствовала, как ритмично бьется его сердце, как его грудь спокойно поднимается и опускается под действием мерного дыхания. Сакуно не видела лица юноши, оно снова было зарыто в ее волосах. Его щека лежала на плече девушки, а руки все также бережно прижимали ее к крепкой груди.

За окном было уже темным-темно, а они все продолжали сидеть в таком положении. После 10-минутного молчания Сакуно решила спросить:

--Рёма-кун, может, ты меня уже отпустишь? На дворе глубокая ночь, а мне утром нужно в университет.

Она надеялась получить хоть какой-нибудь ответ, но он не поступил. Это насторожило.

--Рёма-кун?

Сакуно повернула голову в его сторону, но увидела лишь темные густые волосы принца. В следующий момент он глубоко вздохнул и повернул голову лицом к девушке. Она посмотрела на его закрытые глаза и умиротворенное лицо и поняла, что Рёма-кун глубоко спал у нее на плече. Так вот почему его дыхание было таким ровным!

Позволить сидеть в таком положении дольше она не могла. За все время, которое Сакуно находилась в объятиях Этизена, некоторые части ее тела успели онеметь. Она с большим трудом умудрилась освободиться из его цепких рук и встать.

Рёма-кун был прекрасен во сне. Наклонившаяся набок голова, челка, падающая на закрытые глаза, ровные черты спокойного лица—все это придавало Этизену вид спящего принца.

_«О чем я только думаю?»--_раскраснелась Сакуно, мысленно отругав себя за такие вольные мечты.

Она достала из шкафа два пледа, один из которых расстелила на полу, предварительно убрав чашки и фотоальбом. Как только это было сделано, девушка подошла к Этизену, и, аккуратно толкнув его спящую фигуру, уложила на мягкий плед.

«_А хотел проговорить всю ночь_»,--мысленно усмехнулась Сакуно, подкладывая подушку под его голову, и затем, накрыв принца вторым пледом.

Быстро переодевшись в ванной комнате, девушка скользнула под одеяло на кровать и начала думать, глядя на спящего на полу Рёму-куна. Она провела так некоторое время, пока сон не овладел ей.

А Этизену в эту ночь снилось, будто он и Фудзи играют в теннис. Идет ожесточенная битва за главный приз, ради которого ни один из них не хотел проигрывать. Ведь победитель получит в жены прекрасную принцессу—Рюзаки Сакуно.

-------

A/N Конец 17-ой главы. Простите, что так долго не обновляла фик. На самом деле эта и следующая главы были написаны уже ооочень давно, просто не хватало времени перепечатать их. Надеюсь, что 18-ая глава появиться очень скоро.


	18. Chapter 18

**Старшие сестры**

_**Глава 18**_

Когда он проснулся, на часах было 10 утра. Этизен не сразу понял, где находится. Он нашел себя лежащим на полу и накрытым теплым пледом. Хмм…

События прошлого вечера начали постепенно всплывать в его голове. Все верно. Он был у Рюзаки и, наверное, заснул за разговором, что было крайне не вежливо с его стороны.

Юноша встал и потянулся, как ленивый кот, затем посмотрел по сторонам. Рюзаки нигде не было видно. Он прошел на кухню, но девушки и там не обнаружил. Зато вместо нее принц нашел приготовленный на столе завтрак в японском стиле и записку, в которой было написано следующее:

«Рёма-кун,

Я ушла в университет. Буду дома в 13:00. Если ты голоден, то завтрак на столе. Я оставила запасной ключ от квартиры на трюмо.

Рюзаки»

Что ж…сначала завтрак. Онигири оказались очень вкусными. Он уже давно не ел традиционную японскую еду, и это навивало воспоминания. Если подумать, то в последний раз он пробовал обенто, приготовленный Рюзаки, около 7-ми лет назад. А вкус совершенно не изменился. От такой еды просто текли слюнки.

Позавтракав, парень убрал за собой и сел на кровать в комнате. Вытащив из кармана джинсов мобильник, Этизен включил его, чтобы посмотреть, звонил ли ему кто. Еще бы! Как только дисплей iPhon-а загорелся, принц получил СМС, оповещающий о том, что ему звонили 42 раза. Прочитав сообщение, Рёма скривил губы и закатил глаза. Он решил позвонить менеджеру и предупредить его, что вернется завтра, так как сейчас находится в Мадриде. После 20-ти минут разъяснений, почему именно он там находится, принц отключил телефон. Честно, почему ему не дают права на личную жизнь?!

Поразмыслив так некоторое время, он упал на кровать, оставив ноги стоять на полу. Ему не хотелось никуда идти. До прихода Рюзаки оставалось 2,5 часа. Он хотел видеть ее снова. И почему он не проснулся, когда она собиралась уходить? Дело в том, что впервые за последние несколько лет ему удалось так хорошо поспать. Он помнил, как держал Рюзаки в своих руках, помнил ее тепло, ее запах,…но когда он уснул, этого он не помнил.

Ему не нравилось, что она ушла. Он хотел увидеть ее, поговорить с ней. Ему не хватало ее присутствия, звука ее мелодичного голоса, блеска ее карих глаз.

«Да что со мной?!»--юноша закрыл лицо ладонями и надавил пальцами на глаза.—«Что же это за чувство такое?!»

Парадокс. Он думал, что заглушил в себе все, что тянуло его к Рюзаки, но стоило ему увидеть ее всего один раз, как странные чувства вновь начали овладевать им.

Ему хотелось видеть ее!

Ему хотелось слышать ее!

Ему хотелось поцеловать ее!

…ЧТО???...

Этизен широко открыл глаза и уставился на потолок. От последней мысли сердце бешено забилось, а на лице показался густой румянец.

«О чем я только думаю?! Совсем с ума сошел!..»

Даже если и предположить, что ему действительно хотелось ее поцеловать, разве он может рассчитывать на взаимность? 6 лет назад он уже успел показать себя не с самой лучшей стороны.

Но _она_ простила его. Как же было приятно узнать, что она не держала на него зла. Но вчера вечером Рюзаки сказала, что боится его. Да что тут говорить… он сам себя боялся, когда находился в ее присутствии. Но это не останавливало его быть с ней рядом.

Взгляд упал на ключи, которые лежали на трюмо. Недолго думая, Этизен встал, взял их и вышел из квартиры, закрыв дверь на замок.

Довольная ухмылка играла на его красивом лице.

ХххххХ

Сакуно закрыла конспект. Занятия закончились. Теперь она была свободна. Ну, это как посмотреть. Ведь у нее дома сейчас гостил теннисист с мировым именем. То, как он вел себя накануне, не давало ей покоя. Весь день она ходила в смешанных чувствах. Этизен был сам на себя не похож. Он говорил с ней откровенно, не пытаясь ее унизить или оскорбить, если не считать первых часов их совместной экскурсии.

Ее сердце начинало трепетать при воспоминании о том, как он обнимал ее, говорил при этом слова, которые обжигали ее кожу его горячим дыханием. Сакуно боялась такого Этизна. Боялась, но, как мотылек, тянулась к огню. И это пугало более всего. Чувства к Рёме-куну, пробудившиеся в ее сердце от долгого сна, полностью разрушали ее самоконтроль. Вчера, находясь в его объятиях, девушка ловила себя на мысли, что хочет ответить взаимностью, но благодаря девичьей стыдливости и остаткам здравого смысла, она сумела устоять перед соблазном.

Выходя из учебного здания, Сакуно твердо решила для себя, что сегодня не подпустит к себе Этизена так близко.

--Рюзаки!

Сакуно резко остановилась. Ей не пришлось даже поворачиваться, чтобы посмотреть, кто окликнул ее. Она почувствовала, как его рука коснулась ее локтя.

--Как ты здесь оказался?—прозвучал ее вопрос.

--Такси,--последовал его простой ответ.—Завтрак был отличным, аригато.

Его похвала сильно смутила ее, отчего девушка немного опустила голову.

--Рёма-кун, зачем ты приехал сюда?

--Мне стало скучно, и я решил посмотреть на место твоей учебы, а заодно встретить тебя, чтобы ты не теряла время на дорогу домой. Ты пользуешься общественным транспортом, и это занимает у тебя час, чтобы добраться до района, где снимаешь квартиру. На такси я доехал сюда за 15 минут.

Выслушав его монолог, Сакуно внимательно посмотрела на него и затем спросила:

--И что ты предлагаешь?

--Тебе нужно найти жилье рядом с университетом.

Она искренне рассмеялась.

--Рёма-кун, ты знаешь, сколько стоит съем квартиры в центре города? Я в месяц получаю меньше этой стоимости.

Он серьезно посмотрел ей в глаза, отчего она сразу же перестала смеяться. Такая серьезность его янтарных очей выглядела устрашающе. Но самое странное было то, что она не могла отвести от него взгляд.

--Пошли,--резко сказал Этизен и, прервав контакт их глаз, прошел вперед.

--К-куда?

Рюзаки сделала несколько широких шагов, чтобы нагнать гордеца.

--Ты еще не показала мне все достопримечательности. Я нанял тебя, помнишь?

Он остановился и сверкнул на нее ярким золотом своих очей.

--А..а..хай…

Она была огорчена. Снова их отношения приняли вид хозяина и прислуги.

--Может, ты хочешь куда-нибудь конкретно сходить? Если же нет, то я могу предложить…

Но ее монотонный монолог был прерван.

--Ипподром.

--Прости, что ты сказал?

Ей показалось, что она недослышала, но Этизен снова повторил то же самое.

--Отвези меня на ипподром. Сто лет не ездил верхом.

--…хорошо…

ХххххХ

«Что я делаю?»

Этот вопрос звучал в голове Сакуно неоднократно. Еще утром она пообещала себе, что будет держать Этизена подальше от себя, самое близкое—на расстоянии вытянутой руки. Но… почему сейчас она чувствовала, как его крепкая грудь касается ее спины?

Дело в том, что в этот день ипподром не работал, но для известного теннисиста сделали исключение и выделили ему самого шикарного скакуна черного цвета. А известный теннисист, он же Этизен Рёма, изъявил желание прокатиться с дамой. Пока Сакуно находилась в страхе перед верховой ездой, так как никогда раньше ей не приходилось этого делать, ее успели усадить на коня. Обе ее ноги свисали с одной стороны, так как узкое розовое платье не позволяло никаких других поз. Девушка сидела, как на стуле, и боялась сделать лишнее движение, чтобы не упасть. Увидев ее перепуганное лицо, Этизен лишь улыбнулся. Он с легкостью вскочил на скакуна и взял поводья по обе стороны девушки, тем самым образовав руками барьер, чтобы она, чего доброго, не упала.

Прогулка верхом началась. Им разрешили въехать в парковую зону ипподрома, специально отведенную для элиты. Все это время Сакуно сидела в пол-оборота, крепко держась за гриву лошади. Впрочем, юноша был хорошим наездником, и вся прогулка выглядела довольно приятной. Девушка поймала себя на мысли, что ей нравится верховая езда.

Пока не случилось следующее…

--Ты уже привыкла?—спросил он без краски без в голосе.

--Хай,--быстро ответила она.

В это время они остановились.

--Почему мы стоим?—захлопала ресницами Рюзаки, отпустив гриву и повернувшись к принцу лицом к лицу.

--Я собираюсь ускорить шаг. Ему хочется побегать, а мы заставляем его плестись. Если бы Гринпис узнал, что мы издеваемся над животным, он бы нас оштрафовал. Рекомендую держаться крепче.

И только она хотела повернуться назад, чтобы взять коня за гриву, как Этизен пришпорил скакуна, и они рванули с такой скоростью, что Сакуно по инерции отнесло назад. Если учитывать ее положение, то для нее назад означало вперед. Короче говоря, лицо Рюзаки оказалось прижатым к широкой груди Этизена. Ее руки крепко сжали его торс, чтобы не упасть. Она зажмурилась от страха. Сакуно не сразу поняла, что за мерный звук стучал в ее левом ухе. Только после того, как она немного привыкла к скорости, девушка решила открыть глаза и поняла, в каком положении находилась. Это открытие настолько смутило ее, что она снова зажмурилась и сосредоточилась на этом приятном мерном звуке, которым оказалось сердцебиение Рёмы-куна.

А его щеки горели, но не от встречного ветра, а от того, что сейчас его обнимала та, о которой он мечтал все утро.

--Ты не устала?—громко спросил он.

Ответа, естественно, юноша не дождался и, решив, что Рюзаки нужно немного успокоиться, он остановил коня. Принц почувствовал, как ее железная хватка начала понемногу ослабевать. Наконец, девушка отстранилась и посмотрела ему в лицо.

--Рёма-кун, больше так никогда не делай! Я думала, что умру от страха!

Ее волосы были растрепанны, а на щеках, как показалось знаменитому теннисисту, выступил предательский румянец. Но, конечно, ему и в голову не пришло, что причиной этого румянца являлось последствие нервного потрясения.

Выслушивая ее причитания, Этизен закатил глаза.

--Ничего не случилось,--спокойно сказал он.—Хочешь попробовать?

Сакуно не поняла его вопроса. Глядя на ее озадаченное лицо, принц пояснил:

--Управлять конем.

--Я???

--Ты.

--Нет, я не могу. Нет-нет-нет,--замотала головой девушка.

--Это еще почему?—настаивал брюнет.

--Я никогда не держала поводья в руках. Я не знаю, как дать команду лошади. Это опасно!

--Рюзаки,--говоря это, он взял поводья и вложил их ей в руки,--прекрати панику.

Слегка пришпорив коня, они продолжили прогулку верхом. Этизен держал ее сжатые в кулаки руки в своих. Тепло его ладоней грело кожу. Сакуно была смущена. За последние сутки она испытала на себе столько прикосновений принца, сколько не испытывала за все время их школьных дней.

«Успокойся, Сакуно,»--твердила она себе мысленно.

В этот момент девушка почувствовала, как руки Этизена плавно переместились с ее рук на талию, крепко обхватив ее.

--Рёма-кун, что ты делаешь?—с укоризной спросила она.

Принц еще больше прижался к ее спине и произнес, как ни в чем не бывало:

--Держусь, чтобы не упасть.

--А-а-а,--протянула Рюзаки,--тогда, ладно.

--Ты что-то имеешь против?

Черная бровь изогнулась над раскосым янтарным глазом.

--В этом случае, нет.

--А в другом случае?

Его заинтересованный вопрос прозвучал у самого ее уха, отчего по всему телу девушки пробежала дрожь волнения. Она натянула поводья. Лошадь остановилась.

Сакуно повернулась лицом к бывшему однокласснику, отчего тот ослабил свои объятия, и посмотрела в его золотые с оранжевым оттенком глаза.

--В любом другом случае я буду против. Мне не нравится, когда парни распускаю руки!

Уверенность ее голоса не могла не удивить.

--Не помню, чтобы я когда-нибудь распускал руки,--был его монотонный ответ.

Сакуно потеряла дар речи. Она смотрела на него округленными от возмущения глазами и не могла проронить ни звука.

--Если ты имеешь в виду вчерашние события, то это не имеет ничего общего с твоими представлениями о распускании рук.

--Если то не было тем, что я думаю, тогда как оно выглядит в твоем представлении, Рёма-кун? Ты просто невыносим! С тебя как с гуся вода!

Его глаза сверкнули странным блеском, что заставило девушку непроизвольно сглотнуть. Губы принца приняли форму ухмылки, и он вкрадчиво спросил раскрасневшуюся от всплывших воспоминаний девушку:

--Хочешь узнать, что по-настоящему означает распускать руки?

Сакуно поежилась. Ей стало не по себе. Тревога забила в голову. Рюзаки рефлекторно отстранилась назад.

Рёма видел ее реакцию. В карих глазах он заметил смятение и тень испуга.

«Зачем я это делаю? Зачем смущаю ее? Не хочу, чтобы она снова боялась меня… не хочу».

Этизен кисло усмехнулся.

--Лучше тебе этого никогда не знать.

Мышцы девушки расслабились. Странно, она и не заметила, что пребывала в таком сильном напряжении.

--Поехали обратно, я проголодался.

Через полчаса прогулка подошла к концу. Молодые люди направились в ближайший ресторан.

ХххххХ

--Завтра начало чемпионата. Следи за моими результатами,--сказал он, допивая из жестяной баночки Фанту.

Они сидели на лавочке в парке, наблюдая, как солнце заходило за горизонт. Сакуно все еще было трудно понять, почему Рёма-кун захотел провести свое свободное время именно с ней. Не из-за достопримечательностей, это уж всем ясно.

--Я искренне благодарен тебе, что ты провела со мной эти два дня. Теперь мне кажется, я смогу выиграть.

Рюзаки захлопала ресницами.

--А ты сомневался?

--Да,--коротко ответил юноша, кинув баночку в урну, стоящую рядом с лавочкой.

Образовалась немая пауза. Через некоторое время Сакуно почувствовала неожиданное прикосновение к своей правой руке. Девушка посмотрела в сторону сидящего рядом юноши. Он бережно взял ее хрупкую ручку и заглянул в карие глаза.

--Ты позволишь мне тебя поцеловать?—на удивление серьезно спросил он, хотя это больше походило не на вопрос, а на заявление.

Внутри девушки все обомлело. Ей в третий раз задавали этот вопрос, и каждый раз он исходил от разных личностей.

«И почему меня не покидает чувство deja vu?»--подумалось ей.—«Но, с другой стороны, если тебя спрашивают, значит, уважают твое решение».

Неужели и Рёма-кун считается с ее мнением?

Но его вопрос оставался вопросом, и как на него ответить, Сакуно не знала. Быть целуемой Этизеном—это не быть целуемой Фудзи-саном или Эйдзи-куном. К принцу она испытывала куда более глубокие чувства, чем уважение к голубоглазому гению и дружеские отношения к акробату «Золотой пары».

«Я не готова,»--твердила она себе мысленно.

--Рёма-кун, не пойми меня не правильно, но…

--Я все равно собираюсь тебя поцеловать, даже если ты скажешь «нет».

Сакуно поняла, что влипла в неприятности по самые уши. И вот пока она это осознавала, Этизен подсел к ней совсем близко и обвел своей левой рукой ее тонкую талию. Девушка зажмурилась, когда увидела лицо принца всего в нескольких сантиметрах от своего. Она затаила дыхание в ожидании запретного прикосновения к своим губам.

Но этого момента так и не настало. Взамен Скуно почувствовала, как что-то теплое легко коснулось обратной стороны ее правой ладони. Рюзаки открыла глаза и встретила хитрый, но на удивление нежный взгляд юноши. Лицо Этизена было прямо напротив ее собственного, всего в нескольких сантиметрах. Он держал ее ручку в своей правой руке на уровне лица. Все то время, пока они смотрели друг на друга, принц не отнимал своих губ от ее бархатистой кожи.

--Что это значит?—наконец, смогла произнести она.

--Это значит то, что с сегодняшнего дня ты будешь постоянно думать обо мне и влюбляться в меня все крепче и крепче,--сказав это, он сверкнул на нее таинственным блеском своих золотых очей.

Сакуно судорожно сглотнула. Этот день запомниться ей на всю оставшуюся жизнь.

ХххххХ

A/N Свершилось! Дописалось! Вернее допечаталось! Будем ждать 19-ой главы, которая, скорее всего, будет последней.  
Отзывы, друзья??? ^^


	19. Chapter 19

**Глава 19**

Воспоминания о недавних событиях не могли дать покоя Сакуно. Ее мозг беспрерывно проигрывал сцены двухдневной давности. Этизен не должен был появляться в ее жизни снова. Либо же должен был, но не при таких обстоятельствах.

Сакуно упала на свою кровать и уставилась в потолок. До сих пор трудно было поверить в происходящее. Рёма-кун находился сейчас в одном городе с ней, нашел способ встретиться, а в конце заявил такое…

Щеки девушки запылали при воспоминании того блеска в янтарных глазах принца, когда он сказал те смелые, если не сказать, дерзкие слова.

_«С этого момента ты будешь следить за моими результатами и влюбляться в меня все крепче и крепче»._

Сакуно схватила подушку и накрыла ею лицо, чтобы скрыть свое смущение. О чем он только думал, когда говорил ей об этом?

Два дня чемпионата уже были позади, но выхода Этизена еще не было. Рюзаки пообещала сама себе, что смотреть прямую трансляцию не будет. У нее не было на это времени. Но какая-то часть ее подсознания ждала того времени, когда на теннисный корт выйдет сын знаменитого Самурая Нандзиро. Наверное, вся планета находилась в ожидании чего-то грандиозного.

_«Успокойся, Сакуно. Он просто пошутил»._

Но принц не умел шутить, и она об этом знала. Бедная девушка так и заснула в растрепанных чувствах, не найдя ответа на гнетущий ее вопрос.

Что же ей теперь делать?

**ХххххХ**

Принц Тенниса. Это было верное прозвище. Рёма был горд собой. В течение нескольких лет он не чувствовал себя так оживленно, как сейчас Он словно помолодел, хотя ему всего-то было 21 год от роду.

Победа за победой. Все его оппоненты были слабы, хотя сами оппоненты, конечно же, так не считали. Неделя чемпионата пролетела, словно один день.

Как же давно он не чувствовал этого огня внутри, который сподвигал на новые рекорды. Принц чувствовал себя перерожденным. Он был доволен собой так же, как и Мистер Доркман.

-Продолжай в том же духе, Рёма, и мы получим первенство,-с бриллиантовой улыбкой твердил ему спонсор. А Этизен лишь надвинул козырек кепки себе на глаза и, перед тем как выйти из кабинета, бросил через плечо:

-Mada mada dane.

Да, он давно не чувствовал себя самим собой.

**ХххххХ**

Сакуно была благодарна обстоятельствам, которые не давали ей возможности встретить Этизена. Если бы не турнир, кто знает, что Рёма-кун мог еще придумать, чтобы выбить из ее головы последний здравый смысл. Поэтому она была просто счастлива, что плотный график держал теннисиста в тугой узде. Почему-то девушка не была уверена, что он оставит ее в покое после всего, что произошло.

Ну, вот она снова нарушила свое обещание больше не думать о бывшем однокласснике и кумире.

А ведь все происходит именно так, как он тогда и сказал, целуя ее руку. Сакуно действительно не переставала думать о нем, и от этого ей казалось, что ее сердце все чаще и чаще начинало открывать амбарные замки, которые девушка успела понаставить за 6 лет разлуки.

Она злилась на себя. Стоило Этизену появиться, как вся ее отлаженная жизнь перевернулась с ног на голову. С Эйдзи-куном и Фудзи-саном все было намного проще, хотя…как посмотреть, ведь к ним она никогда не испытывала таких противоречивых чувств, как к златоглазому гордецу.

Мысли, как гоночные болиды Формулы 1, проносились в ее головке, образуя замкнутый круг. Девушка с легким раздражением накинула одеяло на голову и твердо пообещала себе, чтоб больше не будет думать об Этизене. Такое самовнушение помогло. Через несколько минут ей все же удалось провалиться в глубокий сон.

Но сон этот не был долгим, так как спустя пару часов девушка вскочила от внезапного звука. Спросонья ей, конечно же, было сложно определить, что этим звуком являлся стук в дверь. Рюзаки быстро потерла глаза и взглянула на часы.

3 ночи.

Брови девушки синхронно поднялись от удивления.

«_Кто это может быть в такой поздний час?»-_ подумала красавица, вставая с кровати и, накинув халат, побрела в сторону коридора. К сожалению, ее квартира не была оснащена такой полезной вещью, как дверной глазок, поэтому девушке пришлось громко спросить:

-Кто там?

Ответ последовал не сразу, и она готова была уже звонить в полицию, но вдруг до ее слуха донесся знакомый голос.

-Это я, Рюзаки, открывай.

Глаза Сакуно расширились от неподдельного удивления. Ее руки ловко открыли замок и распахнули дверь, за которой стоял принц.

-Рёма-кун?!—воскликнула девушка, не веря свои глазам.

-Привет и тебе. Скучала по мне?—он хитро улыбнулся ей и прошел внутрь.

-Я…-замялась она, не зная, что и ответить на его странный вопрос,-а что ты здесь делаешь?

-Мне нужно было тебя увидеть,-Этизен повернулся и сверкнул на нее золотом своих глаз.

Рюзаки потупила взгляд в смущении.

-А днем нельзя было?

-Нет, у меня только сейчас выдалась свободная минута.

В 3 ночи? А чем он до этого занимался?

-Вот, держи,-при этих словах принц вынул из внутреннего кармана своей белоснежно-белой ветровки какой-то лист бумаги. Девушка машинально приняла из его рук длинный и узкий листик. Ее карие глаза с любопытством начали рассматривать предмет в ее руках. На нем было написано что-то по-испански, и Рюзаки без труда прочла текст.

-Билет на финал?—с неподдельным удивление озвучила она свой вопрос.

-Именно,-кратко подтвердил высокий теннисист.

-Но…но я не могу. Завтра у меня экзамен, -начала отказываться растроганная и одновременно смущенная Сакуно. Рёма не стал выслушивать ее лепет. У него просто не было на это времени. Все его тело изнывало от усталости. Еще бы, ведь Этизен нагрузил его первоклассной во всех смыслах тренировкой. Мало найдется таких людей, которые выдержат такую нечеловеческую нагрузку на организм.

-Приходи, Рюзаки. Я буду ждать,-устало произнес принц и тут же заметил,-но, если ты не придешь, то лучше тебе не знать, что тогда произойдет.—Он закрепил все выше сказанное фирменной улыбкой и драгоценным блеском своих «кошачьих глаз».

Сакуно от такого пиротехнического шоу просто обомлела не в силах ни выдохнуть, ни вдохнуть. Для нее это было слишком. Она уже было собралась с духом, чтобы ответить Рёме-куну на его угрозы каким-нибудь веским фактом, да только принца уже не было в поле зрения красавицы. Девушка выглянула за дверь и увидела, как что-то белое мелькнуло в конце коридора и скрылось за поворотом.

«_Да что он себе позволяет_!»-мысленно возмутилась Рюзаки, закрывая на замок входную дверь. –«_Приходит сюда в 3 ночи, дает __VIP__-билет да еще смеет запугивать меня. Рёма-кун просто неисправим. Почему он не мог просто попросить меня прийти и поддержать его на матче?»-_уже лежа в постели рассуждала молодая японка_.—«И что же мне теперь делать?»-_застыла мысль в красивой головке Сакуно. Ее сердце и здравый смысл уже давно начали жить порознь, создавая этим кучу проблем своей хозяйке.

**ХххххХ**

С самого раннего утра Сакуно решила не идти на стадион, где проходил самый значимый турнир в мире тенниса. У нее сегодня должен быть экзамен по самому сложному предмету и, честно говоря, она не знала, удастся ей его сдать или нет.

Собрав сумку и приготовившись к трудовому дню, Рюзаки уже была готова выйти из квартиры, когда ее глаза заметили что-то белое на трюмо в прихожей. Это был билет на финал, «любезно» предоставленный ей самым великим теннисистом, который в этом финале играл главную роль. Сакуно вздохнула в растерянности. Идти на стадион она не собиралась, но билетик, почему-то, в сумку положила. Еще раз проверив содержимое своей учебной папки, девушка покинула свое жилище.

**ХххххХ**

Толи это был не ее день, толи это судьба-проказница играла с ней, но вместо того, чтобы идти сдавать экзамен последней, группа просто запихнула бедную хрупкую Сакуно в аудиторию первой, где восседали самые строгие и страшные для любого студента профессора. Рюзаки была не готова к такому предательству со стороны однокурсников, которые объяснили свой поступок следующим образом:

- Да, Сакуно, ты у нас все знаешь. Спасай, а мы пока подучим.

И не дав японке ни слова сказать, затолкали ее в аудиторию, закрыв за ней дверь.

Бедная Рюзаки нервно сглотнула, увидев перед собой целый сонм престарелых преподавателей с грозными лицами, и, сама того не осознавая, прошла прямо к ним. Взяв первый попавшийся под руку билет, она села напротив декана и сразу же начала отвечать на вопросы, указанные в билете.

Лица профессоров засияли от восхищения. После блестящего ответа студентки, декан удивленно посмотрел на нее и спросил:

-А Вы смелая, сеньорита Сакуно. На самом деле я хотел Вам напомнить, что у Вас есть время на подготовку, но Вы так воодушевленно начали отвечать, что я не осмелился перебивать.

При этих словах лицо кареглазой девушки залилось краской. От испуга она полностью забыла о том, что можно было «как следует» подготовиться к ответу, а вместо этого, она просто села и протараторила все, что только могла вспомнить по теме.

-Господа, будут ли дополнительные вопросы?—поинтересовался декан у своих коллег. Те отрицательно покачали головами. –Тогда оценка «отлично». Давайте Вашу зачетку, сеньорита.

Девушка не поверила своим ушам. Она поспешно протянула тоненькую книжечку, в которой незамедлительно появилась новая запись. Под звуки поздравлений в свой адрес, смущенная Рюзаки поспешила удалиться. Зато лица ее одногруппников при виде ее счастьем не засияли.

-Что, уже? Ну, ты даешь, Сакуно. Могла бы время потянуть.

Но ей было уже все равно. Девушка до сих пор не могла понять, что только что произошло. Она посмотрела на часы. Так и есть. Экзамен для нее продлился ровно 15 минут, и теперь в ее распоряжении была уйма времени.

Сакуно открыла сумку, чтобы положить зачетку, и наткнулась на сложенный листик бумаги.

Билет на финал.

Рема-кун…

Воспоминания о принце заставили ее призадуматься.

«_Сегодня ночью он выглядел таким измученным и исхудалым. Однако это не помешало ему угрожать мне!_»-недовольная мысль пронеслась в голове Рюзаки, когда она спускалась по ступенькам университета. –«_Хотя, не смотря на свой плотный график, он все же нашел время отдать мне этот билет_».

Все казалось таким запутанным и непонятным.

«_Раз он дал мне его, значит, ему нужна моя поддержка. Как бы хотелось в это верить, но, почему-то эта мысль кажется мне слишком нелепой. Ведь ему всегда было все равно, была ли я среди болельщиков на соревнованиях в школе или нет»._

Почему-то, вспоминая те школьные дни, Сакуно чувствовала, как ее сердце начинало больно сжиматься.

_«Нет, мне не следует туда идти. Боюсь, что мои иллюзии снова накажут меня. Хотя Рёма-кун и вел себя очень странно и говорил такие откровенные слова, мне очень сложно поверить в то, что я ему вдруг стала нужна»._

Мысли ее путались, чувства казались противоречивыми, но Сакуно твердо решила не идти на финал.

Сев в автобус, девушка направилась домой. Ей сильно захотелось написать и-мейл Эйдзи-куну и рассказать обо всем, что произошло, ведь она до сих пор этого не сделала, боясь поделиться с дорогим другом новостью о том, что она встретила принца после 6 лет разлуки.

Но даже этим ее планам было не суждено случиться. Автобус, в котором она ехала, сломался на полпути, и Сакуно пришлось идти на ближайшую остановку пешком. А остановка эта называлась никак иначе, как «Центральный стадион».

Нижнее веко Рюзаки подёрнулось. Что же это за день такой? Складывалось такое впечатление, что сама судьба ведет ее прямо на трибуну болельщиков. Неужели это были проделки Этизена? Вряд ли. Не мог же он сделать так, чтобы сломался общественный транспорт?

Похоже, что другого выбора у нее не было. Девушка набралась смелости и направилась к огромному стадиону, на котором через час должен был состояться крупнейший чемпионат в мире тенниса.

**ХххххХ**

Проходя по длинному коридору в сопровождении какого-то человека, которому она всего несколько минут назад предъявила свой билет, Сакуно не переставала ловить себя на мысли, что чувствует себя здесь, мягко говоря, не в своей тарелке. Как только контролер увидел ее VIP-пропуск, он немедля попросил ее следовать за ним. Вот так Рюзаки и оказалась в этом бесконечном коридоре. После очередного поворота взору Сакуно предстала фигура Этизена и еще какого-то молодого человека, с кем принц вел беседу на английском языке.

Завидев девушку, золотоглазый теннисист остановился, и его губ коснулась довольная ухмылка.

А Сакуно боялась лишний раз вздохнуть при виде Рёмы-куна. Она встала, как вкопанная, и не знала, куда бежать, когда он сделал несколько размашистых шагов в ее сторону, успев дать при этом какие-то указания своему спутнику.

-Я рад видеть тебя, Рюзаки. Полагаю, экзамен сдан успешно,-сказал он на родном языке все с той же ухмылочкой на лице.

Сакуно покраснела от смущения. Принц стоял всего в нескольких сантиметрах от нее во всей своей красе. Почему он подошел так близко, она ума не могла приложить.

Этизен был одет в бело-зеленый спортивный костюм, а на голове восседала незаменимая бейсболка. Конечно, форма школьной команды Сейгаку шла ни в какое сравнение с этой элитной, но все же, на взгляд Сакуно, бело-синие тона шли Этизену намного лучше, чем бело-зеленые.

А Этизен этим временем рассматривал ее. Волосы девушки были собраны в низкий хвост. Хм, неплохо. Хорошо, что она не переняла привычку подбирать их в высокий хвост, как любила делать ее бабушка.

Глаза принца опустились чуть ниже, чтобы увидеть ее одежду. Фиолетовая блузка и черная узкая юбка по колено. Хм… тоже неплохо, но Рёме, почему-то, захотелось видеть Рюзаки в роскошном красном платье. Он и сам не знал, откуда в его голове появилась такая странная фантазия, но идея ему явно понравилась. Да, в красном Сакуно будет выглядеть сногсшибательно. Ее длинные каштановые волосы обязательно будут отлично гармонировать с такого рода цветом.

-Рёма-кун, я…

-Рюзаки,-перебил ее Этизен, взяв за руку и отведя в сторону от сопровождающего ее человека, который все это время стоял рядом с ними. –У меня есть кое-что важное сказать тебе.

Сакуно удивленно захлопала ресницами, но кивнула, дав ему возможность закончить.

-Сегодня решающий день соревнований и моей жизни,-говоря это, он поднял голову так, чтобы его лицо отразилось в ее глазах.

Этот взгляд золотых очей был настолько доминантным и овладевающим, что девушка почувствовала, как у нее начали подкашиваться от слабости ноги. Она сглотнула, не в силах прервать этот контакт, и внезапно осознала для себя, что ей нравится пребывать во власти «кошачьих глаз» Этизена.

-Рюзаки,-как далекоя эхо, отозвался в ее голове голос принца,-если я выиграю сегодня этот чемпионат, ты выйдешь за меня замуж.

Это был не вопрос, это было утверждение, притом неопровержимое.

-…Хай…-слабо отозвалась девушка, абсолютно не понимая происходящей ситуации.

А губы принца растянулись в триумфальной ухмылке, глаза же сверкнули таким блеском, что Сакуно пришлось моргнуть, чтобы не ослепнуть. Когда же она открыла свои очи, Этизена уже не было рядом. Он стоял в нескольких шагах от нее, давая распоряжения ее недавнему спутнику.

После этого теннисист направился дальше по коридору, но перед тем, как завернуть за угол, он повернул голову и бросил многозначительный взгляд на кареглазую студентку.

-Не забудь о своем обещании,-коротко обратился он к ней на японском языке перед тем, как скрыться из виду.

Рюзаки еще несколько секунд стояла в недоумении после его слов. Какое обещание? И тут до ее сознания наконец-то дошел весь смысл недавно сказанных им слов.

_«Если я сегодня выиграю, ты выйдешь за меня замуж»._

Сакуно в ужасе прижала обе руки к губам. Этого не может быть! Не могла же она ответить «да» на такое заявление! Но воспоминания твердили об обратном.

Рюзаки Сакуно только что дала согласие на свое замужество. Теперь ее дальнейшая жизнь зависела от того, выиграет ли Этизен этот чемпионат или нет.

Большего шока и ужаса девушка еще никогда в своей жизни не испытывала.

**ХххххХ**

Время тянулось катастрофически медленно. Японка сидела на месте VIP трибуны вместе с какими-то высокопоставленными дяденьками и тетеньками. Понятное дело, что Сакуно чувствовала себя неуютно не только из-за того, что выделялась на фоне сидящих рядом костюмов, но еще и из-за того, что каждый засчитанный мяч Этизена приближал ее к той минуте, когда ей придется посмотреть принцу в глаза и объяснить, что ее согласие было ошибкой.

Она нервничала. Ее взгляд не покидал фигуры высокого теннисиста азиатской национальности. Каждый раз, когда посланный им мяч касался противоположной стороны корта, тело Сакуно вздрагивало и сжималось от напряжения. Но стоило Этизену потерять очко, как в подсознании девушки закрадывалось разочарование. И вот в таких противоречивых чувствах она следила за игрой.

А на корте шла на самом деле ожесточенная битва. Противник был не из слабых, и Рёме пришлось выкладываться по полной, чтобы держать счет наравне. Однако, не смотря на нечеловеческие усилия, Этизен был полон энтузиазма и совершенно не чувствовал усталости. Он, словно летал по корту, бомбя противника своими новыми супер-атаками, которые разработал в Америке. Мистер Доркман еще никогда не видел, чтобы японец играл с таким воодушевлением и блеском в глазах.

Когда счет достиг отметки 5:4 в пользу мексиканца, губы принца растянулись в недоброй ухмылке.

-А теперь настала моя очередь побеждать,-сказал он достаточно громко, чтобы Ордоньез смог услышать. Последний с большим удивлением посмотрел на своего оппонента, и стало ему как-то не по себе от той уверенности, которая исходила от Этизена.

А ему было чего бояться, ведь уже через 20 минут счет сравнялся. Изнеможенный Ордоньез спросил перед подачей мяча:

-Ты вообще человек?

На что принц снова ухмыльнулся уголком рта.

-Mada mada dane. Еще 2 недели назад я бы отдал тебе эту победу, но сейчас у меня на нее другие планы, так что…победителем буду я.

-Мы это еще посмотрим!

Но смотреть было, в общем-то, не на что, так как через 15 минут Рёма разгромил гордого мексиканского теннисиста в пыль.

**ХххххХ**

Сразу после матча Сакуно привели в комнату для отдыха, предназначенную для Этизена. Сидя на диванчике, девушка все еще питала надежды, что Рёма-кун просто пошутил, но как только дверь открылась, и в комнату вошел герой дня, Сакуно сразу поняла, что он был серьезно настроен.

Об этом говорили его золотые глаза, которыми он смотрел на нее так, как обычно смотрят на своих жен рыцари, вернувшиеся с войны.

Девушка непроизвольно сглотнула и отвела взгляд.

-Рёма-кун, я знаю, что тогда…

-Я выиграл, Рюзаки,-прервал он её лепет своим коротким заявлением, что заставило красавицу еще глубже вжать голову в плечи.

-Но…

-Никаких «но», Сакуно.

Ей все еще было непривычно слышать, как он называет ее по имени. Девушка закрыла глаза. Она правда не знала, что ему ответить.

Его глубокий вздох нарушил образовавшуюся тишину. Этизен подошел к дивану и присел рядом с бывшей одноклассницей.

Она знала, что он сидит рядом, возможно даже смотрит сейчас на нее своими «кошачьим глазами», но ответить ему у нее просто не хватало смелости.

_«И куда она только запропастилась в такую минуту?»_

Самым неожиданным для Рюзаки было то, когда она почувствовала, как сильные руки Этизена настойчиво обвились вокруг нее и перетянули ее сидящую фигуру себе на колени.

-Посмотри на меня,-спокойно, но твердо сказал он. Его теплая ладонь легла на ее бархатистую щеку.

Сакуно медленно открыла глаза и тут же утонула в его золотистых зеркалах души. Рёма-кун смотрел на нее внимательно, пытаясь уяснить, почему она так упорно старалась отвергнуть его.

-Зачем я тебе, Рёма-кун?—ее вопрос был кстати. Возможно, ответив на него, принц сможет убедить ее в искренности своего предложения.

Он заглянул в ее испуганные, грустные глаза и ответил:

-Я люблю тебя.

Коротко и ясно. Он никогда не был приверженцем длинных и высоких фраз. Его ответ содержал самую суть—то, что Сакуно должна была узнать и принять

Девушка же как-то озадаченно посмотрела на него. Она внимательно изучала его лицо. Ее ладонь легла на его широкую грудь, именно на то место, где билось его отчаянное и гордое сердце. Под спортивной одеждой хорошо прощупывались развитые за долгие годы тренировок мышцы, но не это великолепие нужно было юной деве. Она хотела услышать стук его часов жизни, которые ровно и четко бились под ее ладонью.

На ее щеках появился нежный румянец, когда она услышала его признание в любви. Рёма-кун был человеком пусть и гордым, но честным, и если он утверждал то, что он ее любит, значит, так оно и есть. Он всегда говорил правду. И сейчас, пристально глядя ему в глаза, Сакуно чувствовала ,что он был честен с ней во всем. Сердце девушки забилось сильнее от осознания того, что ее любовь к нему стала, неожиданно для нее самой, взаимной.

_«Что же мне теперь делать_,»- подумала красавица в смятением.

Рёма, словно прочитал ее мысли. Он наклонил свою голову вперед и завладел ее губами в медленном и чувственно-сладком поцелуе. Девушка хотела отстраниться от него, но юноша не дал ей такой возможности. Он крепко ее обнял и прижал ее слегка дрожащее от эмоций тело к своей широкой груди, параллельно с этим углубив их долгожданный поцелуй. У Сакуно не осталось сил бороться за свою свободу. Рёма-кун был таким доминантным и харизматичным молодым человеком, что она начала таять в его теплых и нежных объятиях. Она больше не могла запирать свои чувства к нему глубоко в своем сердце. Они вырвались наружу и захватили ее в блаженный плен.

Девушка закрыла свои красивые глаза и поддалась искушению идеальных губ своего возлюбленного. Она ответила на его искусный и, одновременно, интимный поцелуй. Они долго практиковались в мастерстве целоваться. Рёма учил свою неопытную невесту, как он хочет, чтобы она отвечала на его ласки. Девушка схватывала налету. И вскоре они чуть не потеряли самоконтроль от тех неповторимы и сильных эмоций ,которые они вместе испытали.

-Ты моя, Сакуно, только моя. Я тебя никому не отдам,- прошептал принц глубоким и слегка низким от чувств голосом. Он прижался своим лбом к ее лбу и посмотрел в ее восхитительные и затуманенные глаза. -Обещай мне, что ты моя,-гипнотическим голосом сказал Этизен, и в его глазах заблестели искорки.

-Я твоя навсегда, Рёма-кун,- с нежность и уверенностью ответила красавица, погладив его по щеке. В сердце Рюзаки больше не осталось сомнений. Она решила осознанно согласиться на их брак. Ведь она так сильно любила своего принца, и теперь, после их волшебных и незабываемых поцелуев, Сакуно поняла, что больше не сможет без него жить.

В этот день молодые люди стали счастливее всех на свете. Ну, по крайней мере, им так казалось.

**ХххххХ**


	20. Epilogue

**Эпилог**

На его губах играла улыбка. Хоть душа и тосковала по тем временам, когда он мог просто подойти и взять ее за руку, но сердце переполняла несказанная радость.

За нее. Она, как никто другой, заслужила право быть счастливой.

-Эйдзи-кун, я принесла шампанское.

Он повернул голову в сторону доносившегося голоса, и его губ коснулась искренняя улыбка.

-Аригато, Аоко-тян,-весело сказал юноша, принимая бокал из рук девушки.

-Невеста такая красивая. Я тоже хочу примереть подвенечный наряд!—капризно заявила длинноволосая брюнетка, хитро посмотрев на своего кавалера.

Бровь Кикумару подернулась. Если бы она только знала, как была похожа сейчас на своего брата.

-Здравствуй, Эйдзи,-слева послышался знакомый мягкий голос друга.

-Хой-хой! Фудзико-тян!—радостно воскликнул рыжеволосый адвокат, крепко пожимая руку своему бывшему однокласснику.—Давно не виделись!

-Да,-согласился тот,-не представишь меня своей спутнице?

Эйдзи взглянул на девушку, стоящую рядом с ним, и, широко улыбнувшись, сказал,-Аоко, это Фудзи Сюске—мой друг и бывший одноклассник, а также товарищ по теннисной команде.

Темноглазая красавица сверкнула на Кикумару хитрым взглядом и ответила:

-Я отлично знаю, кто он, Эйдзи. Брат очень много мне о Вас рассказывал, Фудзи-сан,-она поклонилась немного удивленному русоволосому гению.—Мое имя Мизуки Аоко. Хадзимэмасьтэ.

Услышав ее фамилию, Фудзи лишь усмехнулся.

-Рад познакомиться, Мизуки-сан. Должен заметить, Вы очень похожи на Хадзиме-куна.

-Конечно! Ведь она же моя сестра!

Все трое резко обернулись и посмотрели на новоприбывшего персонажа сцены.

-Са-а, похоже, что ты, Эйдзи, всегда под наблюдением,-гений подтрунивающе взглянул на товарища.

-Это мягко сказано,-со стоном выдохнул Кикумару.

-Прошу прощения.

Четверо молодых людей обернулись на чей-то очень тоненький женский голосок.

-Фудзи-сан, извините за ожидание,-обратилась миловидная девушка с длинными русыми волосами к японскому гению.

-Бецуни,-он улыбнулся ей в ответ. Ее глаза светились небесной голубизной, а голосок был настолько чист и тонок, что по звучанию напоминал серебряный колокольчик.

Фудзи галантно предложил незнакомке свой локоть, который она аккуратно обхватила своими изящными руками.

-Позвольте представить вам мою коллегу по работе,-обратился он к стоящим рядом удивленным собеседникам.—Дегутярева Марина-сан—первоклассный невропатолог, который работает в той же клинике, что и я. После университета Дегутярева-сан приехала в Японию из далекой Беларуси, чтобы встретиться с профессором Хидака-саном. Увидев в ней прирожденного медика, Хидака-сан предложил ей остаться работать в своей клинике.

-Япония очень богата на одаренных людей, -с улыбкой заметила иностранка, украдкой и с нескрываемым восхищением взглянув на азиатского доктора.

-Мне очень приятно познакомиться с Вами, Дегутярева-сан,-воскликнул Мизуки, оставив поцелуй на бархатистой коже руки девушки. –Мое имя Хадзиме Мизуки, и я буду с радостью готов помочь , если Вам потребуется консультация специалиста в юридической сфере.

-Благодарю Вас, Мизуки-сан. Я учту Ваше предложение,-голубые глаза девушки засияли в знак благодарности.

А черноволосый юрист забыл, как дышать при виде такой непревзойденной красоты.

-Вы так хорошо говорите по-японски,-с замиранием сердца произнес Мизуки.

-Это все благодаря Фудзи-сану. Он мне очень помог в изучении вашего языка.

-Похоже, ничего тебе не светит, Хадзиме,- «по-дружески» хлопнул его по плечу рыжеволосый адвокат.

Бровь брюнета подернулась от раздражения.

-Сколько раз мне тебе повторять? Не смей называть меня по имени! Для тебя я Мизуки-доно!

-Хай-хай, онии-тян.

На такое заявление со стороны бывшего акробата «Золотой пары» Мизуки уже готов был взорваться от злости и негодования за сестру, которая была по уши влюблена в этого крашеного орангутанга, но его порыв был прерван звуком громких аплодисментов в зале. В это время объявили, что молодожены будут танцевать свой первый танец. Все устремили свои взгляды на двух молодых людей в свадебных нарядах.

-До сих пор не могу понять, почему они выбрали западный стиль свадьбы,-высказал свои мысли в слух Эйдзи. Фудзи лишь ухмыльнулся краешком рта.

-Ты же знаешь Этизена. Большую часть жизни он прожил в Америке. Удивительным было бы то, если бы он решил жениться по японским каноном.

-Невеста такая красивая!—воскликнула Аоко, хлопнув в ладоши.

-Да-а…-шепотом отозвались оба друга-теннисиста.

-Сакуно-сан выглядит счастливой,-Марина взглянула на своего кавалера, который грустно улыбнулся ей в ответ.

-Она, как никто другой, заслужила это счастье.

О помолвке Этизена и Рюзаки узнал весь свет. Но только спустя 2 года после того судьбоносного чемпионата мира по теннису в Барселоне, молодые люди объявили дату свадьбы. На самом деле принц хотел жениться на длинноволосой красавице сразу же после чемпионата, но она попросила дать ей возможность окончить университет. Этизен не мог отказать ей в этом, как ему казалось, капризе. И вот, спустя ровно 2 года, Сакуно, наконец-то, станет его целиком и полностью. Принц не мешал ей учиться. Все это время он жил в Америке и улаживал дела со своим спонсором. Рёма решил не уходить от мистера Доркмана. Все же американец здорово помог ему достичь вершин в мире профи, поэтому, они просто пересмотрели условия контракта в пользу Этизена. Принц выплатил своему спонсору все, что тот вложил в его развитие, и теперь их можно было назвать хорошими деловыми партнерами. Параллельно с теннисом, Рёма успел окончить университет и построить шикарный особняк. А точнее два: один в Америке, а другой в Японии. Этизен, как истинный глава будущего семейства, подготовил все условия для дальнейшей жизни в статусе женатого мужчины.

Но Сакуно не знала об этом, и ему не терпелось сделать еще один сюрприз своей избраннице. Его золотые глаза опустились на ее румяное лицо. Танцевала Сауно хорошо, но ее тело до сих пор противилось любой физической нагрузке.

«_Исправим,_»-мысленно отметил Этизен, кружа свою невесту в быстром вальсе.

А ее глаза светились счастьем и выражали несказанную любовь к человеку, который сегодня стал ее второй половинкой.

Этот взгляд доставлял принцу огромное удовольствие и тешил его чувство превосходства. Да, он был гордецом и собственником, но это особо выраженно проявлялось только тогда, когда дело касалось Сакуно. Вот и сейчас, делая очередной поворот, прижав невесту крепче к груди, юноша скользнул по лицам Кикумару и Фудзи острым взглядом, который мог означать только одно:

_«Я победил. Она моя»._

Это послание конкретно относилось к русоволосому гению, но и бывшего акробата «Золотой пары» Рёма решил не оставлять без предупреждения. Принц не знал подробностей о паре Эйдзи/Сакуно, но что-то подсказывало ему, что Кикумару-семпай не был таким уж простым, каким хотел казаться. Пусть даже сейчас рядом с ним и стояла какая-то девушка, мимо зорких глаз Этизена не мог пройти незамеченным нежный взгляд, с которым Эйдзи смотрел на Рюзаки. Стоп, с сегодняшнего дня у Сакуно будет совсем другая фамилия. Эта мысль вызвала очень самодовольную ухмылку на лице принца.

-Рёма-кун, отчего ты так странно улыбаешься?—недоумевающе поспешила спросить наивная Сакуно.

А он лишь опустил взгляд на самое дорогое его сердцу лицо и сверкнул на девушку золотом своих гипнотических очей.

-Mada mada dane.

На коронную фразу жениха, кареглазка нахмурила носик и поджала нижнюю губу. Все-таки, Сакуно думала, что все издевки уже в прошлом, но Этизену просто необходимо было омрачить этот самый счастливый день в ее жизни своим ответом.

Однако долго пребывать принцессе в расстроенных чувствах принц не позволил. Он остановился, отчего ей пришлось поднять на него удивленные глаза, и ее озарила очень добрая и мальчишеская улыбка своего избранника, который с нежностью провел большими пальцами по бархатистым румяным щечкам девушки.

Сакуно смотрела в его глаза, и, казалось, что мир вокруг нее просто исчез. Сейчас не было ни пространства, ни времени. Она находилась во власти золота и, к великому стыду Сакуно, ей не хотелось вновь обретать свободу.

А Этизен медленно наклонился к лицу красавицы и уже у самых ее губ прошептал:

-Mada mada dane.

Фудзи, как и сотни приглашенных гостей, был свидетелем этого поцелуя. Он видел, как Этизен, не смотря на свою заносчивость и самолюбие, очень трепетно и с чувством припал к губам невесты. А еще гений видел, как Сакуно, мягко улыбаясь, ответила принцу взаимностью. От этого-то в сердце молодого медика и шла война: какая-то часть все еще не хотела верить в происходящее и забыть прошлое, другая же—наоборот, ликовала от того, что дорогая девушка наконец-то обрела долгожданное счастье.

«_Если он поцелует тебя еще с большим чувством, чем я сегодня, то знай, что ты ждала не напрасно,»-_пронеслись в голове Фудзи сказанные им слова четырехлетней давности.

Гений с горечью усмехнулся.

_«Все-таки твое ожидание было вознаграждено, Саку-тян,»_- подумал он и посмотрел на свою сегодняшнюю спутницу, которая, заметив на себе его взгляд, повернулась и мило улыбнулась в ответ, показав немного свои ровные белые зубки.

**ХххххХ**

-Рёма-кун выглядит таким счастливым,-проговорила свои мысли вслух Нанако.

-Как и Сакуно-тян,-рядом послышался красивый женский голос.

Нанако повернула голову в сторону этого голоса и увидела очень эффектную леди с русыми волосами.

-Она так много преодолела, чтобы сегодня быть здесь в роли невесты,-продолжила незнакомка. –Как мне жаль, что Сакуно-тян не стала членом нашей семьи…

-Но она осталась верна своим чувствам и сохранила их до самого конца,-послышался еще один женский голос. На этот раз он принадлежал рыжеволосой молодой женщине с очень знакомыми чертами лица.—Мне кажется, с Саку-тян нужно брать пример верности и непоколебимости в своих целях и мечтах. Благодаря этой хрупкой девушке, мой брат и познал истинные чувства любви.

-Ваш брат любит Сакуно-тян?—удивленно, но в то же время тактично, поинтересовалась Нанако.

-Думаю, что он любит ее до сих пор, но сейчас в его жизни есть куда более тяжелые сердечные проблемы,-и моложавая женщина театрально закатила глаза, вспоминая Аоко Мизуки и ее ревнивого братца,-меня зовут Кикумару Ханока, кстати. Кикумару Эйдзи—мой младший брат. Приятно познакомиться,-продолжила она с широкой улыбкой на лице..

Девушка уважительно поклонилась в ответ.

-Нанако Этизен. Я двоюродная сестра Рёмы-куна.

-Огата Юмико. Старшая сестра Фудзи Сюске,-с улыбкой представилась леди с голубыми глазами.—Похоже, что не я одна благодарна Сакуно-тян, ведь она изменила те только моего брата, но и ваших тоже. Пусть то была и безответная любовь, зато они поняли, что любовь—это прежде всего самопожертвование.

-Да уж,-вздохнула Кикумару,-мне, как старшей сестре, конечно же, больно оттого, что у Саку-тян не сложилось с Эйдзи, но я уважаю ее выбор. Надеюсь, Этизен понимает, что за уникальная женщина досталась ему в супруги.

Нанако искренне улыбнулась, посмотрев на самодовольное лицо кузена, которое светилось ярче солнца от счастья, и сказала:

-Поверьте, он понимает это, как никто иной.

Старшие сестры всегда очень проницательны и могут рассмотреть истинные чувства своих младших братьев за выстроенным фасадом их мужской гордости.

Ведь на то они и старшие сестры.

**Конец.**

**A****/****N**** Эта история официально завершена. Благодарю всех, кто не терял надежды увидеть продолжение и продолжал читать этот фанфик на протяжении долгих лет. Искренне надеюсь, что вам понравилась история о «Старших сестрах» до самого конца.**

**С уважением и наилучшими пожеланиями,**

**Kit2000**

**29.03.13**


End file.
